Kissing Scars
by RainbowFez
Summary: We all have our masks. Carlos's scars aren't secret anymore and the two who find out see him in a different light. One lets his feelings be known and the other is driven by jealousy until he cant help but confront them. The pairing is Carlos/Chad and a little bit of Carlos/Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Tourney practice was over and the locker room was filled with loud laughs and half naked boys. King Ben wouldn't deny that he found most of these boys hot. He was bi but only a few people knew. It wasn't suitable for a King or prince. It really didn't matter though because in the end he'd marry a girl and have children. He wasn't going to think that far ahead but he could see that future with Mal more and more every day.

HE wasn't one hundred percent sure what they were though. At the coronation he had given her his ring which in any normal circumstance would be one step above dating. She didn't really get that though. They were together but she kept her distance at times. After two weeks they had only gone out once and spent little time together during the day. He wasn't counting before the coronation because now she was acting different. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was shy but he knew that wasn't Mal.

He didn't know if they were even dating. They never kiss and she always put her other friends first. Ben shook his head. Maybe she didn't have feelings for him. But then why did she give him the love spell? He shook his head. He'd been turning these thoughts over for days and going over it again wouldn't change anything. It was then that he noticed the quiet.

Almost all the boys had left. There were only a few stragglers. He didn't realize he'd been staring at the locker for so long. He threw off his clothes after the last person left. He could take a longer shower than normal. It might even help clear his head. But as he approached the white tiled area around the corner from the lockers he heard a shower head turn on.

Ben paused, frowning. Everyone always showered right away so they could get dressed and hurry off to their activities. He never saw anyone start after everyone left. He didn't understand why he felt that something was wrong. It wasn't too out of the ordinary. He himself was running late.

He was almost there when he realized what had been bothering him. He could remember every team member showering except for one. He had never seen Carlos shower or even undress. His feet touched the white tile and he could see the white and black haired boy who was standing. Looking up into the spray. Ben could only see his back but that's all he had to see.

Long scars crisscrossed his back. Some he could recognize from knife wounds. He had to learn how to use a sword as king and he had a similar cut on his upper arm. But Carlos had too many for it to be an accident. The next thing he realized made him gasp. Those other marks were slightly different. He'd seen them in pictures in history class when they learned about the countries in the far north. Those were from a whip. Someone had tortured the boy.

Ben took a silent step forward. His brain told him to leave. Carlos obviously didn't want people to see his scars. But his body didn't listen. He edged closer, almost in a trance. His eyes ran up and down the pale boy's body, following the endless lines that kept becoming more the closer he got.

Carols sighed and let his head fall. The warm water felt good running down his sore muscles. His eyelids fell. He swore he could fall asleep right there standing in the water. But even if he wanted to he couldn't. He couldn't risk anyone walking in. They never did but it was better safe than sorry. He sighed quietly. It felt so nice though. With a heavy breath he made the decision to go.

He was going to move when there was a light touch on his back. Carlos squealed and whipped around. The king, stood wide eyes. His hand hadn't moved from where he'd touched a scar.

"What the fuck" Carlos shouted, trying to cover himself. Ben frowned looking at the matching lines on Carlos's chest. Ben blinked before opening attempting to speak.

"What happened" He asked slowly. He was engrossed in the scars all at different points of fading. This wasn't just one occurrence. Someone had actively hurt him for many years.

"What's it to you" Carlos snapped, his voice breaking. Ben backed away, for the first time realizing how terrified the other boy was.

"I just want to know" He replied quietly. "I wondered why you didn't shower with us." That wasn't the truth. He hadn't even realized until a few minutes ago but he really wanted Carlos to answer the question.

"It doesn't matter" Carlos murmured, looking away. The villain tried not to stare at the king who was being an idiot. Who comes up to someone in the shower but naked to ask about scars. And how the heck was he supposed to concentrate with a body like that in front of him! Even a straight guy would be distracted. Seriously, the boy was a god.

Carlos had already thought he had a cute face and knew he was muscular but looking at him like this, seeing the hard abs and thick muscle, he couldn't even think. Not to mention the other thick part of the king's body that was also longer than anything Carlos had seen yet.

"It does matter" Ben replied. Carlos had no idea his teammate was having similar thoughts. "Can you please tell me?" Carlos's eyes flicked back to Ben's face, shock evident. The taller of the two cursed himself for sounding that upset.

"They're from my mother" Carlos sighed. His heart leapt. He'd never told that to anyone. OF course it wasn't an odd thing on the island. People saw the scars and walked on by. Villains weren't known for fair punishment and Carlos shined his mom's shoes wrong too many times. He wasn't the best at washing clothes on time either.

"She cut you" Ben growled, his stomach turning at the thought of a knife against Carlos's back. The boy in question just shrugged.

"Lots of people on the island did it. I got of pretty easy. Mom never broke any bones… but I think that has more to do with washing her clothes on time. IT wouldn't work if I was limping or unable to use an arm." Ben's mouth fell open.

"You know its wrong right!" Ben exclaimed loudly. Carlos flinched. Ben couldn't believe how casually the poor boy talked about someone carving into his back.

"Of course I know" Carlos whispered, looking down. He had to look away though because down was also the direction of something Carols really wanted. "It doesn't mean it's not normal. It's just life, my life. But that's changed now. I'm here. They can't hurt me anymore."

"They?" Ben repeated causing Carlos to flinch. "Who's they?"

"My mom is considered… pretty on the island. She has had a few… lovers since my dad. Not all of them treat me well."

"What do they do? Is that who whipped you!"

"No" Carlos whimpered.

"Then what did they do?" Ben asked.

"I have to go" Carlos said loudly. He tried to escape but Ben grabbed his arm and pulled him close, a lot closer than two naked boys should be.

"What did they do?" He asked again, harder this time.

"They hit me and beat me and YES some raped me." Carlos shouted. "HAPPY?!" Ben watched as the boy ran from the room, tears hidden by the water falling from his hair.

Ben stood there for some time. He's known life on the island was hard. Having villains for parents couldn't be easy but he'd never even considered something like this.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised that I'm posting this so soon. Normally I post every seven days or so. It's only been three wait maybe four because its 11:58 and it'll be past midnight when this actually gets posted. I'm happy about how many people are following this story. I hope to give this story a high priority so I'll be posting regularly even if I'm a little late on some of my other stories. Also If I am late it's because I have a crazy amount of schoolwork to do. Community college was so much easier. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Carlos ran through the halls, still drenched in water. His soggy clothes left a river behind him and every person he shoved out of his way became wet. HE didn't look back because he didn't want to see. HE wanted to run, run far far away where no one could find him. His mother was still ruining his life even hundreds of miles away separated by a magical barrier.

He banged into the room, letting the door slam back behind him. HE didn't pay any mind to the people sitting around the TV. He couldn't tell who they were through the tears and knew it had to be the other three. They would pretend he wasn't there. That's what they did. No one showed weakness and when you did the people that really care pretend nothing happened

Carlos fell onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't even pay attention to Dude who jumped up next to him.

"I should go" a soft voice said. Carlos froze up. That wasn't Mal or Evie. He lifted his head to see a girl a few feet away from jay, pulling a shirt over her head. Carlos blinked in shock. Jay glanced at him, buttoning his pants. "See you soon?" the girl asked. Jay smiled and whispered something in her ear. She let out a soft giggle and scurried out of the room.

"Sorry" Carlos murmured. "I didn't realize you were with someone." He lay his forehead back on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"It's fine" Jay said lightly. "I might get her to bring her friend next time so no worries." They fell silent. Carlos could hear his friend walking around the room, most likely pretending not to stare at him. "What happened?" Jay asked.

Carlos froze up. He was not expecting that. They didn't comfort each other. There was no empathy with villains. Even friends stayed away from that kind of talk. "What?" Carlos grunted.

"I asked what happened." Jay said, sitting down at the table in the center of their room. Carlos waited to reply, wondering if it was some kind of trap.

"Ben saw my scars" He said into his pillow. He didn't get to see the surprised and angry look in the Indian's eyes.

"What did he do" jay growled. Carlos flinched. HE was doing that a lot today. When people started getting angry he tended to expect pain and sometimes when he was already terrified he couldn't help but flinch. It was a weakness that he had to hide on the island but Auradon was turning him soft.

"He saw them and wanted to know who gave them to me." Carlos murmured. "I told him" answering Jay's unasked question. "And…"

"And?" Jay asked.

"And I might have told him about Hook and Jeremy and Jafar." Carlos muttered.

"Wait what about my dad!?" Jay asked. Carlos's already pale skin became ghostlike.

"I… well… never…. I… We were t…. It was not that…. My mom… When they…" Carlos blubbered, his entire body beginning to shake.

"What did my dad do to you?" Jay repeated louder. He knew that Jafar had been around Carlos a lot when their parents had dated, but that was only for two months. "Wait… Hook and Jeremy raped you" Jay said slowly. "Oh GOD."

"Jay" Carlos stuttered.

"My dad… Did my dad rape you!?" Jay shouted.

"It was only once" Carlos defended.

"Holy fuck! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jay screamed, raising his arms. Carlos darted to his feet.

"Because I knew you would act like this" Carlos screamed. "It's over. It's done. I moved on. Just leave it."

"Just leave it!" Jay shouted, advancing on his roommate.

"I here you at night Carlos" Jay shouted. Carlos flinched and looked down in disgrace. "I hear the things you say! I here you cry for help. I know you try to hide it from me but I knew about your nightmares long before we came here. IS my dad one of them" Jay breathed. "Every time I wake up I hear begging for someone not to touch you. I know every night you relive what they did to you and now I find out my dad raped you." Jay had gone from screaming in anger to a completely defeated whisper.

"It was for the best" Carlos replied turning his back on jay. "It would have only complicated things. Can we just pretend it never happened?"

"How can I…" Jay started.

"Because I have been for years" Carlos shouted. "Don't make me relive it during the day too."

"I want to talk to you about this" Jay hissed.

"WE DON'T TALK" Carlos bellowed. "You're not supposed to ask what's wrong. We don't say sorry or comfort each other. It's the way our world works."

"Well maybe it's' time that changed." Jay said firmly, staring at Carlos.

"I'm leaving" Carlos growled.

"No" Jay said trying to stay calm. I'll go. You look like you need some rest." Carlos nodded in thanks. He probably did look like a mess. He hadn't combed his hair or even bothered to dry off. Their might even be some soap left in his hair.

The door shut behind Jay letting Carlos breathe a sigh of relief. Very hesitantly he pulled off his sticking shirt and pants from his form. Glancing at his bed he decided he wouldn't bother wearing his damp under where. He didn't want to chafe when waking up. The damp pair of briefs found its way onto the pile on the floor. HE lay down and closed his eyes. Every part of the day had gone wrong. He had no idea how he would deal with Ben or even if he would be able to at all. Would he tell people? Would the entire school know by the time he woke up. It was big news here in Auradon. Parents here didn't make their kids bleed when they smudged the makeup. Carlos hated putting on his mom's make up. HE always ended up with a bruise or cut.

ENTER LINE BREAK

Chad Charming was disgusted by those islanders. He hated that they were walking around his school, breathing his air and interacting with his people. Ben was wrong to date that fucking freak Mal. At least that's what he told everyone. Just like the mirror said, he was the biggest Jerk in the land.

He didn't admit to anyone how much that hurt. He honestly did care for people, he just had to hide his feelings. He really did care about the kids from the island, actually only one. Carlos De vil. He'd fallen for the adorable creature the moment he lay eyes on him. His big brown eyes reminded him of a puppy, just like the one he carried around now which by the way just made him cuter. He loved the boy's freckles and wanted so badly to get close enough to count them, maybe make pictures like in the stars.

But he couldn't. He needed to be with someone like Audrey. The girl was so horrible though. She was so girly not to mention al she talked about was herself. Chad was supposed to be the self-centered one in a relationship. If they were both egotistical than it would just be two people talking about themselves and not giving a fuck about what the other has to say.

Normally when he saw his crush in the hallway he make a face or say a rude comment. If Carlos pushed him then he'd definitely shout. But when the black and white haired boy slammed past him, racing down the hallway sopping wet and in the midst of tears all Chad could do was walk faster. His first and most idiotic instinct was to comfort him. He hoped by the time he caught up he'd have come to his senses.

That wasn't the case though. Less than three minutes later he found himself pressing his ear against the door to the adorable boy's room. At first it was hard to hear but when they started to yell it wasn't a problem anymore. But maybe it would have been better if he hadn't heard. Carlos was raped! By more than one person! By Jay's dad! Jay knew about the two other guys. Is that how it worked on the island, you go up to someone you want and rape them?

Even he knew that wasn't the case. Not all villains did that kind of thing. But Carlos now had scars both on the outside and inside. Chad shivered at the thought of someone touching him without his consent. No wonder these kids were so messed up. If you lived in a world like that then you didn't have a chance to come out normal. For the first time ever he completely agreed with Ben's decision to give the kids on the island a chance and if it came to it he'd be willing to side with bringing the others to Auradon. He rushed around the corner before Jay opened the door. Peaking around the wall Chad could see the devastated and lost look on the confident boy's face. He'd never seen Jay like this and he didn't for long. Jay's normal smirk appeared on his lips and he sauntered away.

Chad had to wonder if Jay was really who he acted like. Were any of them? Or were they all broken and hiding behind a mask. Chad could relate on some level. He kept his mask on for so many years sometimes it scared him to realize he didn't know who he actually was. Maybe it was time to find out.

Before Chad could comprehend his actions he knocked on the door. His chest exploded. He had to run. He couldn't let…

"What do you want" Carlos hissed. Chad could see the badly hidden tears.

"Can we talk?" Chad asked.

"Fuck off! I'm not in the mood" Carlos shouted. Chad grabbed the door before it could slam.

"I'm not here to hurt you He said quietly. Carlos's eyes flashed with emotion. The villain didn't know what to do. Chad was an ass who beat him down with his words and on the field. He went the extra mile in proving how much he hated him. "I'll make sure Ben doesn't tell anyone your secret" he supplied. The ghost white skin appeared once more o the freckled face.

"Fine" Carlos growled, stepping aside. Chad stepped inside the room without a sound. Carlos slammed the door shut and walked over to the round table. He sat down, gesturing to the other chair. Chad stood awkwardly, looking down at the boy he constantly bullied.

"Well?" Carlos spat. Chad shook his head, trying to get his mind working again. He hadn't prepared for this. He hadn't even know he was going to knock until after it happened. What the heck was he supposed to say?

"I heard you and Jay talking" Chad said curtly. Carlos's eyes turned dark. The brown slit glared at him.

"Good for you" Carlos hissed. "Are you going to blackmail me now?"

"No… I came to apologize." The words caught Carlos off guard.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I've treated you horribly this whole time and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions about you four." It wasn't the full truth. He had made assumptions but mostly he was just pushing back the way his heart spun for Carlos.

"I don't need your pity" Carlos grunted, glaring again.

"I'm not giving you pity" Chad replied, standing straight.

"Then why?" Carlos asked. He didn't sound upset anymore. Truthfully he'd had such a long day and all he wanted to do was crawl into ball and cry himself to sleep. He didn't have the energy to be mad, even toward a jerk like Chad.

"I… What's it like on the island?" Chad asked, finally sitting down. Carlos frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you talking about what they did to you. You made it sound like nothing. If that happened to me… I can't even imagine it happening to me. Is that what the island is like?"

Carlos sighed. "Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you" Fuck Chad added in his head. Why was his mouth ignoring his brain?

"What!?" Carlos spluttered.

"I like you Carlos. I like you a lot." Chad moved his chair next to Carlos's. If he was going to admit his feeling he'd do it right, not because of stupid words. "I've liked you since the moment I saw you're adorable puppy dog eyes. I know I act like a jerk to you but it's because I can't like you. I'm a prince and I need to get married to a woman and have sons. Carlos couldn't help but smile. Chad sounded just as disgusted as him at the prospect of being with a girl.

"I don't like you" Carlos murmured, looking away.

"Didn't expect you to" Chad said, surprising Carlos again.

"Then why did you tell me?" The shorter boy asked.

"I'll go now" Chad replied, standing up. He glanced back. "Please don't tell anyone about my feelings. I won't say anything about your scars." Carlos nodded silently.

"Wait!" Carlos called before Chad could move. He jumped up and scrambled to the other boy. HE seemed to tower over him. It was intimidating and yet he didn't look it. His shoulders were soft and features lacked the angry sneer he normally wear. Carlos smiled a tiny almost invisible smile before leaning up and kissing him softly. Chad froze. "You're an ass but a cute ass" Carlos chuckled.

He didn't expect Chad to look hurt at the statement. But the moment the words left the boy's mouth Chad almost folded in on himself. "Thanks" He deadpanned.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that" Carlos said, trying to say something right. He was totally messing up EVERYTHING today. "You… You're not as much of an ass as I thought. You actually care."

"We all hide behind our masks" Chad said softly. "I think you understand that." Carlos nodded. "I have to go" Chad whispered. He paused for only a moment. He tilted his head down but turned away and hurried out the door.

He couldn't kiss Carlos. He couldn't let these feelings out. It wasn't right.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :) I'm going to post chapters on this fic faster than my others. I'm really enjoying writing it. Im really gald about how many people are reading but so few are reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, this will not get changed to rated M. There will however be rated M scenes. I will be posting all those scenes in a new story Kissing Scars Rated M Scenes" the name pretty much explains it :p The first rated M scene is in chapter 5 so I'll post that story at the same time as Chapter 5. Again **Please review**.

* * *

This chapter introduces a new OC. I thought I made it pretty obvious who his parent was but when my friend read through it they didn't recognize the movie. The OC's dad is Mowgli from Jungle book.

Chad closed the door behind him. He kept his face emotionless as he returned to his room. He couldn't believe what just happened. Carlos had kissed him! And he almost kissed Carlos! There weren't words to describe what he felt when their lips touched. Sure he was scared and worried but he also had a warmth speed through his body. He'd felt like he was on air and for just a moment he thought he was dreaming. Then it ended as quickly as it started. Carlos had pulled away and left him speechless.

He needed to regret what he did, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just too overwhelmed with emotion. His heart beat fast and his palms were sweating. He didn't even notice when he got to his door. He stood motionless, staring at the door but seeing nothing. His eyes were focused on Carlos's face, the way he leaned in before the kiss. Chad had been so close to those cute little freckles. And the way those big brown eyes shut just before their lips touched… It was indescribable.

"Charming, you alright?" A boy called, tapping him on the shoulder. Chad jumped it shock, realizing for the first time where he was.

"Yeah, fine," Chad responded, replacing his mask. "Hey Moe."

"What's up with you?" Moe asked, opening the door. Chad sighed. Moe was good at sniffing out lies. Moe never called him out on his lies, but he never believed him. Moe was the only one that could see through his mask. Maybe it was those animal instincts of his. His dad was raised by a bear.

Chad walked to his bed and sat down. He had a lot to think about and didn't like the way his roommate was staring at him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Moe said. Chad frowned.

"I don't have anything to say," Chad replied. With a running start, Moe leapt onto the beam above his bed.

"Do you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?" Moe asked. Chad smirked at Moe who was now hanging upside down.

"You say a lot of things" Chad said.

"About Barbra" Moe responded, chuckling. Chad shared the laugh.

"How could I forget that" Chad smiled, looking up at his strange friend. He also hid behind a mask. Outside around people he had to walk and talk like a regular person, but that wasn't him. Moe couldn't spend a day without having to climb and jump and especially sing. When they first became roommates, Chad couldn't stand him. He was a freak. He had to wonder what made him like this. Did he have a disorder or was he just insane?

He'd finally asked Moe and the response was unexpected. He'd grown up in the jungle, like his father. He lived in an older village that didn't use technology as much as Auradon. Moe had only come when his father thought he should spend some time in the human world. Of course there were humans in the village but him and his father spent most of their day and some nights playing with the animals in the jungle.

"Do you know why I told you?" Moe asked in a serious tone. Chad stared at the black haired tanned skin boy. His brown eyes were locked firmly and even hanging upside down he appeared reserved and serious.

"Why?"

"I haven't had many crushes" Moe said, starting on a similar speech as before. "The girls…"

"Just aren't your type" Chad finished. "They don't dance and sing like you. They don't like the wild…"

"And I don't fit in with their way of life" Moe finished. "I've always been better with animals. We get along, except for snakes. Those things are terrible," he chuckled. "I was still young. I'd only ever liked one girl before, but it didn't last long. She was too afraid of what lay beyond the river. I didn't think I would ever feel emotions like that again, even if they were little. Then one day I was riding an elephant. I fell off" He smiled.

"Yeah, you're a klutz" Chad grinned.

"Hey! Can you climb to the top of the castle? Can you swing from tree to tree in the woods?" Moe grinned. "But back to the story. When I fell off I landed on a peacock. She got so angry at me. If she was any bigger, I might have lost an eye."

"That would be an improvement" Chad said sarcastically. Moe ignored the comment.

"When she finally calmed down we talked. She wasn't like most peacocks. Actually she wasn't like anyone I've ever met or probably will ever meet." Moe frowned darkly. "We met up again a few days later, then again and again. I didn't realize how I felt until I was too deep in. I loved her and I think she loved me. She was so beautiful. Her feathers were deep purple with green specks scattered. I knew it wouldn't work, so I hid my feelings. She knew though. And I knew her feelings for me…"

"And that's the real reason your dad sent you here" Chad finished. Moe nodded.

"Love isn't rational. It doesn't make sense. You can fall in love with anyone, whether they're a peacock or a short freckled boy with an unhealthy amount of black and white clothes." Chad turned away. "You love him," Moe said. Chad didn't look, but he heard Moe flip and land on the bed in a crouched position.

"How long have you known?" Chad asked.

"Since the beginning," Moe replied. "No one can hide from me. It doesn't matter how good a liar you are and you are a good liar, Chad, but I can see through it."

"I thought I was at least confusing you," Chad growled.

"You don't have to act like this, Chad. You don't have to be the prince your family wants. You can be the person you want to be."

"I can't." Chad shouted, jumping to his feet. He spun around. He didn't look angry or sad. He didn't look happy or worried. There was no emotion. He was stating the cold hard facts. "I need to produce heirs. It's what the kingdom needs and as prince, the kingdom must come first."

"You can't pretend to be something you're not" Moe said calmly. "You can't act like yourself no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Then why do you pretend" Chad hissed. "Why don't you sit in trees or hang upside down from the bleachers. You don't dance or sing. You only show yourself when no one's watching." Moe fell silent.

"You're right" Moe sighed, rubbing the sides of his nose.

* * *

Ben paced back and forth in Fairy Godmother's office. The shower incident what been eight hours ago. The sky was just beginning to turn dark. It had taken him only thirty minutes to realize what he had to do. His parents were to meet him so he could discuss his second act as King. He'd been pacing for half an hour. He knew it took time to get to the school but they should be here by now.

An animalistic growl escaped his mouth. He had to calm down. He couldn't lose control. His dad had taught him that when he was just a child. Even though the curse had been broken his father still had aftereffects. Some of the beastlike qualities remained and they had been passed down to him. He needed to breathe before he ripped something to shreds with his nails or worse his mouth. He whipped around when the door opened.

"Ben!" His father said, shocked by the look in his sons eyes. He hadn't seen that look since the prince was seven. He was losing control of his inner beast. "Son what's wrong" He asked. Most people would try to say things extra calm to calm him down but that didn't work. People should realize that only made the person angrier. If he wanted to calm down his son then he would have to talk in the same tone he always did.

"Dad" Ben growled. The blue in the King's eyes started to reappear as his dilated pupils returned to normal. Ben breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He repeated the process for two minutes. "Mom, Dad, I need to speak with you."

"I can see that" The past king said. He led his wife to the two chairs across from Ben's. They were comfy green armchairs that Fairy Godmother used to make people feel more at home. No one felt at home in the headmaster's office.

"I discovered something very grave earlier today and I need to take action. The parents looked worried.

"What did you find out?" the older man asked.

"I can't tell you." Ben replied. His dad opened his mouth but he kept talking. "I promised to keep it a secret and I will."

"First I want to hear your proclamation. Then I'll decide if we need to know." Ban's father replied. Ben nodded. He knew they would ask for what he saw. They wouldn't want to jump into this without a real reason.

"I want to start bringing the other children from the island over" He said. The queen saw something in her son's eyes. It was dark, something between desperation, fear and sadness. She remembered one other time she saw eyes like that. Those had been her eyes staring in mirrors, knowing that her father had been kidnaped. She had needed to do something. This situation was going to be similar. She knew it.

"You can't do that." The best sighed. "I agree with you but the kingdom needs time. You can pick more children when the kingdom calms down."

"You don't understand" Ben begged. He didn't need his parent's approval for the proclamation but he needed their support. He wanted them to stand at his side while he changed the kingdom.

"You're right we don't" bell interrupted her husband. "Please explain it to us." Ben looked torn but new he'd have to break his promise to Carlos.

"I found out something about the island today. One of the villain's kids revealed something terrible. I have to get those kids off that island. No one deserves what's going on, on that island." He was pleading for his parents to give him their blessing.

"Whatever they said wont change how the kingdom would react." The elder man replied. Ben's face darkened.

"I don't think that's true. I think id the kingdom found out many would change their minds."

"Ben sweetie, please tell us what it is you know." Bell asked.

"I… You can't tell anyone." Ben said seriously. "It would change this person's life if it got out." The queen nodded, her husband following her lead a moment later. Ben sighed, pulling up his courage. "I walked in on one of them today and saw scars, a lot of scars. They were everywhere. Someone had literally carved their back. Not to mention some of those came from a whip." Bell glanced at her husband.

"They had bad parents. Not all…" His dad began.

"They talked about it like it was normal, like it always happened." Ben growled. "And do you want to know what they said? They said they got off easy. Can you imagine what it is for someone who didn't get off easy, or even were punished worse than normal? The reason these kids are the way they are isn't only from the way their parents raised them. It's from the way they beat them."

The once king brought his hand to his chin. His son had a point. If that was really how the island was then the kids were in danger. He had seen his fair share of abused kids. They had problems and the longer it went on the worse the damage was.

"That wasn't the worse part" Ben said softer. His mother's eyes grew wide.

"What's worse?" Bell asked

"They were raped by multiple people. Their mother's boyfriends raped them and when I talked to them they didn't sound hurt. They didn't sound hurt because it was and I quote 'It doesn't mean it's not normal. It's just life, my life.'"

Bell glanced from her son to her husband. "I think we should bring more" She said. "It doesn't have to be a lot, maybe just a handful. The kingdom will settle down but I don't know if we can wait for that time." The kind nodded slowly.

"Son I agree with you" He replied, looking sternly at his son. "But this is going to be hard, maybe harder than last time. People need a warning. I suggest we announce your proclamation a week before you implement it. If we rush through it the same day then there will be chaos."

"I know" Bren told his father. "I wouldn't do any different."

"Then it's settled" Bell said. "We'll make the annulment tomorrow morning. You will need to take a day off school." Ben nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing with me" Ben said.

"You have never given us a reason not to trust you" The man said to his son.

* * *

Thanks for reading. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

The morning sun shone through the window, blinding the sleeping Carlos. "Turn of the sun" He growled sleepily. It was too early to wake up. The clock next to his bed read 6:00. He didn't have to wake up for another two hours. But Jay forgot to close the stupid curtains. Why would he? The sun didn't shine on his bed. Grumbling carols rose from bed. His white shirt clung to his body with sweat. He'd been so worried last night he'd sweat through two shirts.

He kissed Chad! He called him cute! That was so wrong. If people found out he'd be dead. What if it had all been a trap to get everyone to call him a fag? But how would Chad have known he was gay. It wasn't like Carlos stared at guys or anything. He hadn't on the island. Some people would kill if they thought a fag was checking them out. Carlos would not make that mistake. Even if that wouldn't happen in Auradon, it was still ingrained in his behavior.

HE glanced at Jay who was sleeping peacefully in his shaded bed. His anoyence only stirred for a moment. Maybe it was for the next. He needed to compose himself before interacting with people. If he was jumpy and flinching people would notice and ask questions. Carlos grabbed his clothes and walked to the shower.

The warm water felt nice running down his skin. He normally enjoyed it, when he was alone of course, but today all he could think about were the scars on his body. Too many people knew about them. Jay, Mal and Evie knew since forever. That was normal. They didn't question or pity him. Mal received the occasional beating but she did everything her mother said and made few mistakes. The evil queen wouldn't want to damage Evie's perfect skin. Beauty was everything. She preferred starving the girl or locking her away for weeks sometimes months on end. Jay and his dad got along well. Their business was booming and the more Jay stole the better his dad considered him. He may not have loved Jay but he loved his skill. As long as Jay brought home the goods he wasn't punished. Jay was one of the luckiest teens on the island.

Carlos got out of the shower, hair sticking to his forehead and body damp even after drying off. He watched himself in the mirror as he slipped his long sleeve black shirt over his scarred chest. He grabbed his red shorts and pulled them on too over his boxers. He looked decent. He left the bathroom. He'd only been in the shower for ten minutes which was surprising. He still had plenty of time before class. He didn't want to wake up Jay so he decided to go for a walk. IT would help clear his mind. He put on his black shoes with white laces and pulled his white and black jacket.

The door closed silently behind him. The halls were empty. No one got up this early. He didn't want to be in the halls when people started leaving their rooms though so he switched directions to leave the dorm. The reds and oranges of the sunrise were almost gone, replaced by the bright yellow light of morning. It was nice. He wasn't used to this kind of silence. A bluebird extracted itself from the singing birds and flew off over Carlos's head.

* * *

"Moe" the bluebird tweeted pecking on the window. "Moe" It said louder. Moe stirred from his sleep, glancing down from the beam he was sleeping on.

"Lilly? "He grumbled. The monkey like boy slud from his perch and landed silently on the untouched bed. It was still firm from lack of sleeping on. No one had slept on it the entire time he was here.

"I saw that boy you wanted to talk to" She tweeted. Moe opened the window to let the small creature in.

"He's awake?" Moe whispered, glancing over to the other bed. Prince Chad was snoring lightly his mouth slightly open. His blond hair was spiked in every direction.

"Yes. He's just left the dorm. Looks like he's headed for the forest."

"Thank you" Moe smiled. The bird tweeted happily and flew off. With one last glance at Chad Moe climbed out of the window. He easily scaled down the five stories to the ground. He landed crouched down between the bushes.

Moe caught up with Carlos just before he entered the trees. He considered talking to the boy but decided it would be best to watch him for now, get a feeling for how he was reacting to whatever run in he had with Chad. There was no one else up so he didn't worry about seeing him. He walked on all fours sliding through the underbrush. No one would see him. The only ones that might see him would be the animals back home.

He watched Carlos sigh and lean against a tree. "I'm fucking stupid" Carlos growled. "It's a trick. That's all it is. Life's going to be worse than ever." Carlos slid to the ground, not bothering to avoid the mushy dirt. "Now everyone will know. He's Chad. He's the biggest Jerk in the land maybe the world."

Moe slinked closer but froze. A familiar barking was heading his way. "Dude" Moe hissed under his breath. That dog was a menace, worse than any tiger. He annoyed the hell out of him. The golden dog jumped up to Carlos, wriggling close. Moe hissed. The dog was smirking! That annoying little pest was smirking at him!

"Hey dude" Carlos sighed. "What do you think? Should I run away?" Dude barked.

"Your right I have nowhere to go. I've had worse anyway. It's not like they're going to cut me up." Moe raised an eyebrow. Dude barked again.

"You think I should trust him?" Carlos scoffed. Dude growled, staring at the foliage.

"Wow I thought the same thing" Carlos smiled. The dog kept growling. Varlos glanced toward the empty trees.

"Who's there?" Carlos called out, standing up.

"Fuck" Moe thought. "Of course Dude would blow his cover. The dog jumped through the plants toward Moe. "Ok I'm here!" Moe called out, standing up. "Don't bite me!" Dude growled. "It's not my fault. If you weren't so annoying than you'd have more friends."

"Grrr"

"But he can't understand you" Moe smirked. "Trust me you'd be back in… Nope" moe grinned, swinging himself into a tree, narrowly avoiding the dog's jaws.

"What the heck are you doing" Carlos shouted, glaring at the new arrival.

"One second" He said to the other human. "Yes you are" He hissed at Dude. "No you are!"

"grrraww" Dude barked, jumping on its hind legs trying to reach the branch. He couldn't even reach half way.

"Would you stop that? It's just pathetic" Moe grinned. Dude let out one more bark before strutting over to Carlos. "That dog's a menace."

"You were following me" Carlos accused.

"Yes. Yes I was" Moe responded. He swung his legs back forth while sitting in the tree.

"Why?" Carlos asked again.

"I wanted to see how you were reacting to yesterday."

"What do you know about yesterday?" Carlos barked.

"I know you and Charming had a moment. I'm not completely sure how far it went but it went far enough to get him to confess his feelings to you." Carlos's face went white. "I already knew" Moe continued. "It's hard to keep things from me. Just like how I know you like him back… to an extent."

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked, more confused than angry.

"Chad might not realize it yet but he's in love. You're just confused about your feelings. You are attracted to him but it's new. I don't think you ever thought of him in that way and right now you're not sure where to turn." Carlos nodded. "You're going to break his heart. I almost guarantee it. But Chad needs this, just like you do. You both need someone to love. I suggest you take your chance."

"Does he really like me?" Carlos asked. "It's not just some trap."

"He's loved you since the moment he saw you. Hurting you tears him apart. No it's not a trap. If he did that to you, ruin your life, he would die. If he was responsible for doing something so cruel to someone e cares so much his heart would break." Carlos thought about those words. Was this a part of the trap or did this kid say the truth. "If you want you can come over now" Moe said. "No one will be awake for another half hour or so. You could sneak in and out without anyone knowing."

"Umm…" Should he? He really wanted to. He wanted to so Chad again. That still sounded weird in his head. "How do you know he'll let me in?"

"I'll let you in" Moe said with a grin."

"You're his roommate?" Carlos asked. Moe stood on the branch. He jumped off, doing a flip in the air and landing on all fours.

"Yea, I didn't bring my keys though so I'll have to climb in the window and let you in at the door.

"Wait! Isn't his room on the fifth floor?"

"Yes." Moe said casually. Chad had been right the other day. He was hiding who he was. He didn't care about what others said so why was he doing it. He wouldn't anymore. He'd be himself no matter what anyone had to say about it. Dude barked. "Oh shut up" Moe sighed.

"You don't have to be so mean to him" Carlos growled, picking up his little friend.

"You didn't hear what he said." Moe replied.

"And you did?" Carlos asked, looking at the boy like he was crazy.

"I've lived with animals my whole life. I understand them just like my dad. I can talk to them and they can talk to me."

"Who's your dad?"

"Mowgli. You probably haven't heard of him."

"Never" Carlos nodded.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it another time." Moe suggested.

* * *

Chad grumbled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Go away. It's too early" He whined, his voice still husky from sleep.

"I found someone wandering in the woods alone and I brought him back." Moe smirked. Chad rolled over to sink in head into his pillow.

"Good for you. It better not be another squirrel or I swear I'll feed it to bed." Chad grumbled. Carlos snorted. Chad sat up. "Carlos" He gasped. "What are you doing here?" He glared at Moe. The smaller boy slung back. It was a mistake to come.

"Don't worry it's not that he doesn't want to see you" Moe said. "He just doesn't like anyone seeing him with his bed head." He grinned a toothy grin. "I'm going to go shower so know I'll be back in twenty minutes. Just please stay off my bed."

"You don't even sleep in your bed!" Chad chuckled.

"I still don't want it smelling like sex." He turned away, hiding his grin from the others, He didn't have to look to know both boys were flushing as red as a baboon's butt.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything" Chad said rubbing his hand through his hair. Carlos sat down next to him.

"Don't" he smiled, taking the prince's hand. "It's cute like this. I didn't know you had curly hair."

"Takes a lot of hair jell to straighten it every day." Chad smirked.

"Then why do it?" Carlos asked. He lay down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Because I can't comb it. It's like trying to fix a mop. It just can't be done.

"Try it for one day" Carlos smiled. "For me." Chad frowned. He lay on his arm, looking dow on his crush.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this" Chad asked. Carlos's eyes turned dark and he looked away.

"I know. I'm sorry I just got carried away. I'll leave." Before Carlos could move a heavy force was pushing him down.

"Don't" Chad said, voice cracking. Carlos stared at the taller and more muscular boy. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscular chest was on full display as he sat kneeled on either side of Carlos's pelvis.

"You're hot" Carlos blurted out, going bright red.

"Am I?" Chad smirked. "Because I think you're the hot one." He placed his hands on the bed and lowered himself toward the other boy. Carlos couldn't breathe. He should move away. He could Chad was giving him the chance. Carlos hadn't decided when the other pair of lips attached to his. Carlos gasped in shock. He could feel the prince smirk into the kiss.

Carlos refused to be controlled. Chad was not leading this kiss. Carlos kissed deeper, attempting to gain dominance but Chad matched his passion. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and their breath was coming out in pants. Eventually Carlos gave in but by that time he had his arms wrapped around the other boy's neck and Chad had his fingers raking through Carlos's hair. Chad bit down lightly on Carlos lip causing them both to moan.

"Chad" Carlos whined after losing contact from his lips. Chad smiled and placed a kiss on the side of Carlos's mouth. Then he placed another one on his cheek and then another at the top of his neck. His kissed traveled down till he was at the crook of Carlos's neck.

The prince bit down. Carlos gasped in shock. His body froze. He wasn't expecting pain. But it wasn't really painful. Chad's teeth skinned across his neck, giving tiny bites within the kisses. Carlos's eyes fluttered close and breathed in fast gulps. The sound of a door closing started them. Chad pushed Carlos off the bed, hidden from the door.

"It's just me" Moe said, grinning. "I see you stayed off my bed."

"Oh shut up." Chad groaned.

"Are Carlos's clothes still on." Moe chuckled.

"YES!" Chad shot. Carlos popped his head out from his hiding spot at the far side of Chad's bed.

"Nice hickeys" Moe laughed. Carlos's fingers flew to his neck. Sure enough he could feel four slightly sore spots. "Those will last a few days."

"What am I going to tell people!?" Carlos gasped, jumping up from his bed.

"I suggest you fix your hair and clothes and leave before the rest of the students leave their rooms. You don't have to tell them who gave you them. Just play it off like you're a player." Moe told Carlos. The freckled face nodded.

"Jay, Mal and Evie are going to ask." He sighed. "And Evie's mirror will tell her."

"I'm sorry" Chad mumbled, surprising both Carlos and Moe. Two apologies in less than 24 hours! He really did like Carlos."

"It's fine" Carlos sighed. "I'll come up with something." Chad nodded and waved a hand at the boy leaving the room.

"You have it bad don't you" Moe said.

"I think I'm in love." Chad whispered.

"I know you are." Moe agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taking so long. i have a few minutes before class. This week I have two test, two projects, 7 chapters in my textbooks to read, 2 study group sections and find a journal artical and get it aproved for using on my final paper. Last week was just as bad and the week before that I had familly stuff as well as a online quiz. I'm drowing in work right now and have no idea if I can even post often. Things will calm down on thanksgiving break and I hope to write enough to last me a month or two. Sorry again. I will try to find time to post. I will be postin Kissing Scars Rated M scenes by monday.

* * *

Ben was raking his fingers through his hair. He would be leaving soon to go speak with the counsel. It would be his first time actually acting as king to create a proclamation. Last time his father dealt with all the politics because he had not been crowned king yet. Now he would really have to deal with the other kings and queens. There would be backlash and arguing but he wouldn't change his mind.

Sighing he glanced out his window. It was early morning and no one should be awake. That's why he was surprised to see two people walking toward the dorms. What was Carlos doing out this early and was that Moe with him. They didn't seem like people who would interact. Moe was very conservative. He was always so calm, never complaining or acting out. Ben couldn't think of a time Moe actually snapped at anyone.

He wasn't super good at anything. He was average at least in everything but his grades. HE had very good grades, an A student. He was smart but never bragged. All in all he was a decedent guy. Carlos on the other hand wasn't a bad guy but he complained and skipped the occasional class. He wasn't afraid to shout at someone and speak his mind. They weren't even in any of the same classes.

The next thing he saw made his mouth drop open. Moe ran toward the building. He jumped, attaching his hands and feet to the grooves in between the stones. He went up the wall as easy as if it were stares. Carlos didn't look too surprised. What the heck is going on?

The king glanced at the clock. He had enough time to speak to Carlos and get to the limo on time. He left the room and down the stairs. He'd intercept him on his way back to his room. But he got closer and closer to Carlos's dorm and he didn't see anyone. He must not have gone to his room.

Maybe he was going to Mal's room. He paused at that thought. Ever since he saw Carlos's scars he hadn't thought of Mal once. He was too busy thinking about how to get more kids off the island… right? Of course he was thinking about that but he couldn't think about only one thing for an entire day. If he wasn't thinking that then what was he thinking of. The scars on Carlos's back. Every time he closed his eyes he had seen them. That is an acceptable thing to think about.

But his thoughts had strayed from just his scars. He'd been thinking how they stood out against his fare skin and how he had looked with water flowing down his body. He'd started thinking about the way his body curved and how cute his butt looked. Was he thinking about what was in between the cute boy's legs? Oh God! He was attracted to Carlos!

New images flashed through his head. He saw Carlos's scarred skin pressing against his own naked body. Carlos's lips were on his and they rutted against each other moaning together.

Ben jumped startled by these knew thoughts. This wasn't supposed to happen. He loved Mal. He really did. He couldn't deny that but for some reason the thought of running his hands down Carlos's body, feeling ever bit of him, was stirring something inside him. He glanced down, blushing at the problem between his legs. He was just glad no one was around to see.

 **(CHAPTER 1 in Kissing Stars Rated M Scenes)**

People were just starting to head to breakfast when Ben slipped out of the bathroom. He kept his head down as he hurried toward the exit. He couldn't believe he had just jacked off to the thought of him and Carlos. He wished he hadn't but now he knew for sure he had at least sexual feelings for the other boy. He worried that there may be more though. His heart tugged in an odd way now, in way it didn't before. His feelings for Mal were much stronger but he'd been considering cheating on her. A king did not cheat on their girlfriends. It just wasn't right. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He was speaking with the council today. And for the first time he wouldn't have his parents for support.

The limousine was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Ben glanced at his watch. He wasn't late, he was worried for a second. The driver opened the door for him and he jumped in. Soon they were off on the roads. The drive would take three hours. That was three hours to think about all that was going on in his life.

* * *

Carlos was sitting in class, fiddling with his pencil. HE was early, too early. He'd skipped breakfast so he wouldn't have to confront his friends but Evie was in his first class. His hickes were on full display and knew he'd have to confront her before class started.

The second ticked like hours and soon he felt like he would go insane. The universe took pity on him and chose that time to have Evie enter the empty classroom. "Carlos why weren't you at bre…. OH MY GOD"

"Evie" Carlos rushed. "Stop for a second."

"Who gave you those" Evie squealed. She was literally jumping up and down.

"Evie calm down before people come in." the blue haired girl stopped jumping but was still grinning like the Cheshire cat. Carlos took a deep breath before continuing. "You are going to look in the mirror if I don't tell you. But I need you to promise that you won't tell who you see, even Mal and Jay." Evie's grin turned down into a small frown.

"Carlos who gave them to you?" Evie asked slowly.

"Do you trust me?" Carlos asked.

"Of course" Evie said, eyebrows squinting.

"I don't know if anyone is listing." Carlos said, "So I'll have to explain later. Please understand this is new. It's been less than twenty four hours. We're not even really together. I hid this part of me because… I was scared. I don't want to lose you or anyone else." Carlos paused.

"Carlos I'll always love you. We all are. Please…"

"This was mutual. We BOTH agreed. Understand?" Carlos interrupted. Evie nodded. "Just when you look don't think any different of me." Carlos stared at Evie with fear and desperation on her face. With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who kissed Carlos in this land?" She whispered to her mirror fragment. Carlos didn't look at her reaction but he heard her gasp. "Carlos" Evie called, staring at the boy. Carlos didn't respond or move a muscle. He kept his eyes straight ahead.

Evie glanced down at her mirror. A curly haired Chad was leaning against a locker sneering st a passing student. She let the image vanish. If Carlos hadn't told her they had both agreed she'd have thought Chad assaulted him. Why would Carlos be willing to kiss Chad or better yet how could Chad be willing to kiss Carlos.

Any possibility to talk to Carlos ended when three boys walked into the room. Evie watched Carlos out of the corner of her eye. He was staring straight ahead with blank eyes. It terrified her. There was no emotion, no fear, anger or sadness. It was like he wasn't even there.

So Carlos was gay. That wasn't terrible. It kind of grossed her out to think about it but what she said was the truth. She would love Carlos no matter what. She was sure Mal would too but she wasn't sure about jay. Boys were hard to predict especially when it came to this kind of thing. You also had to remember they were roommates. Carlos had to have seen Jay naked or half-dressed at least a few times. She'd seen Mal naked twice. It didn't matter because they were both girls. She assumed if one of them were gay the reaction would change. She'd have to keep Carlos's secret.

But Chad! Out of every guy in the school he picked Chad. Even if it was consensual she didn't trust him. He had to be using Carlos. It was the only explanation. She ground her teeth. She'd confront Chad after class and find out his motives. She would not let her friend be manipulated. Class was brutal. Math wasn't difficult for her but the thought of what Chad was planning distracted her. Her notes consisted of two illegible lines. She booked it out of the classroom the moment the bell rang.

"Mirror mirror in my hand show me Chad in this land." She whispered into her palm. She didn't want anyone to hear. Her eyes flew to the mirror in her hand. She was in luck, he was leaving the tourney field. He was alone. Evie flew through the halls and out the doors of the castle. She saw Chad just outside the tourney field. He was talking to some Indian boy who looked over at her. The buy said a few words and started walking back to the castle.

"Chad!" Evie growled, descending on him. Her first thought was he looked different. He perfectly jelled hair was sticking up in tiny curls. It gave his face a more youthful look. He wasn't sneering at her or frowning or showing any distain at all.

"Hello Evie" Chad said calmly but she could hear fear hidden behind his words.

"What have you done to Carlos" She snarled. The prince's skin turned white. He knew that was why she was here but hearing it out loud made it real.

"I kissed him" chad replied with a shaky voice. Evie opened her mouth to continue but closed it. She'd planned this whole speech to prove he really had done something to Carlos but she hadn't thought he would admit to kissing him up front. It threw off half her speech. She was going to have to wing it. She was angrier now than before.

"And why did you do that?" She growled.

"Because I like him." Chad said quieter. His eyes darted in all directions. He glanced over his shoulder but they were alone.

"You… What?" Evie spluttered.

"I like him, a lot. I've been a jerk to him because I shouldn't feel this. I need to have kids, make heirs. I never disliked him, or any of you. Maybe Jay. I don't care for him."

"Why Jay?" Evie asked. Chad suppressed the urge to smirk. He had successfully changed the topic. He was smarter than people thought.

"That's n…"

"I don't care." She barked. "What are your plans for Carlos?" Chad frowned. She really was smart without her mirror.

"I don't have any plans for him." Chad replied, crossing his arms. "I care about him."

"I know that's a lie" Evie hissed. "All you do is use people. Don't think I forgot how you used me to do your work. I want to know what you get out of this thing with Carlos. I will not let you hurt my friend."

"I'm not sorry for how I used you" Chad glared. "But I do love Carlos. Ask that damn mirror of yours."

Evie glared at Chad but knew she would catch him. Her mirror doesn't lie. Not even Chad could charm her mirror to lie. She pulled out her mirror. "Mirror mirror from my mother, who does Chad love as a lover?" The mirror fogged for a moment before showing a picture of Carlos currently in class." The evil queen's daughter's eyes flashed upward to stare at Chad.

"See." Chad hissed. "I love him. I care for him more than you think. He's not just a scam. Don't for a second think that. And don't you dare speak about this to anyone. You'll ruin more than my life. You'll risk Carlos's too." Chad whipped around and walked away. That went easier than he expected but the girl still drove him mad. He couldn't stand the little gold digger. Sure she changed and was dating that dwarf but people didn't change just like that.

He flashed back to the thought of Carlos. Carlos was never evil. He was never cruel or mean. Chad couldn't think of one time where the de Vil had started a fight. He was always behind his friends. He became good faster than any of the others. And now Chad knew why. HE was just an abused child who followed what was expected of him. Now he had his dog and no one hurting him. He had Chad too but Carlos didn't really know that yet. Carlos couldn't trust him yet, after everything he did.

* * *

Carlos was walkng to his last class of the day when his eyes landed on a familiar face. His lip twitched and he almost lost his composure. It wouldn't be good to smile at someone who he was supposed to hate. Chad was sauntering down the hall with his friends laughing. But that wasn't what made Carlos smile. Chad hadn't put jell in his hair. He still had the small curls that he'd woken up with. Chad said he didn't like his hair like this but he kept it anyway. He did it because Carlos said he looked cute. This time he couldn't help but smile. He looked down to hide it.

Carlos's eyes were on the floor and didn't see the upset look hidden in Chad's eyes. The prince had walked down the hall knowing he'd see Carlos but when he finally did the boy looked away. What had happened? Did Evie talk to him? No she wouldn't… would she? His heart cracked but kept laughing. Didn't Carlos like him back or was it because he's never experienced love before.

Chad walked faster not wanting to see Carlos anymore. He'd kept his emotions locked so deep inside him that now when he was rejected he was on the verge of tears. No one would notice, no one but Moe.

"Hey" Chad said to his friends. "I forgot my book in my room. You guys head to class and I'll be there soon." The other princes shrugged and kept moving. Chad turned down a corridor leading toward the dorms. He needed to be alone. No he needed to talk to someone. Moe was in class and the only other person who knew was Evie. Glaring at the walls he decided he'd be alone. He was definitely not talking to Evie and he would never tell his friends. He'd just have to work this out on his own.

The door to his room slammed behind him with more force than expected. The room was silent and the sun was shining in through the window. Chad growled and ran to it. He ripped the curtains closed. He'd started breathing heavy. He had planned to sit and think. He had not expected himself to fall face first onto the closest bed and start weeping.

He hadn't cried in years and here he was shedding tears for a boy that everyone he knew would reject. His mask was breaking for someone who might not even like him back. Deep down he knew Carlos wouldn't tell anyone about him being gay. He wasn't like that but part of him had to worry. It was the biggest secret he could have and now someone else knew. Three people knew, Carlos, Moe, and Evie! Things were falling apart fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait. School is crazy. I only got two reviews last time so I dont know if anyone is really liking this story. Please review if you like this so far. If not please tell me how i can improve. other than grammer and spelling. I know it's terible but I dont have time for someone to review. I'm busy and want my post to hapen quickly not in aone or two days. Sorry for that rant but I get it alot. I do my best though. Also the rated M part will be posted after I finally get around to posting my 100th fanfiction. I just need to decided the name and review before I post it. It's my first co-written story. Anyway here's the story.

* * *

Carlos sat cross-legged on the bleachers, twirling a pencil absentmindedly. Tourney practice had just ended. They weren't able to do much because two of their star players were gone. Supposedly Ben was doing something political but no one knew about Chad. Carlos had been off the entire time and Jay noticed. Carlos did his best to avoid him but now he was pinned down. Jay would find him in his room and he couldn't hide forever. At least here no one would hear them.

"Carlos" Jay called. Brown eyes watched the boy climb to the top of the bleachers.

"Hi" Carlos nodded, looking back at his pencil.

"We need to talk." Jay said, sitting down next to Carlos. Carlos only nodded. "Is this about my dad?" Jay asked.

"What?" Carlos asked, taken aback. "What about you dad?" Jay frowned darkly.

"You know… what my dad did to you." Jay added.

"Oh" Carlos sighed in relief. Jay looked Carlos up and down.

"What is that?" Jay asked, pointing to the splotches on the side of Carlos's neck.

"Oh this, just a sunburn" Carlos chuckled awkwardly. He covered the makeup with his hand.

"No it's not" Jay replied. He grabbed Carlos's arm and pulled it down, revealing the slightly discolored part of the boy's skin. "Is that makeup?" Before Carlos could answer Jay swiped a finger down Carlos's neck taking a line of makeup with it. "Is that a hickey?!"

"Maybe" Carlos blushed, looking down.

"Who gave you those" Jay asked, wiping the rest of the makeup off.

"It doesn't matter" Carlos grunted, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Is this why you were playing like crap?"

"Hey!" Carlos shouted.

"Oh come on Carlos. You did worse than when Chad's tackling you." Jay snapped. Carlos's mouth turned down.

"Maybe I'm just distracted" Carlos growled.

"And who is distracting you" Jay asked, winking at his friend. Carlos's blush darkened if that was possible. "It is someone" Jay smiled.

"Maybe" Carlos murmured.

"OH Carlos likes a girl" Jay teased, grabbing the shorter boy in a headlock.

"HEY STOP!" Carlos shouted.

"Not until you tell me who." Jay cackled.

"It's none of your business." Carlos hissed.

"Oh come on Carlos. She can't be that bad." Jay smiled, loosening the chokehold just a little.

"It's none of your business" Carlos repeated.

"I'm sure she's not as embarrassing as you think" Jay smiled, letting the shorter boy go. "It's not like its Audrey" He laughed to himself. "She's with Chad. They're good for each other, two self-absorbed stupid egotists."

"Big words" Carlos tried to joke but it came out hoarse. He licked his lips, trying to wet his dry mouth.

"Evie's not the only smart one" Jay shot back. Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Fine she said it. I'm just repeating it." That didn't make Carlos feel any better. "My words about them probably would have even you covering your ears."

"And what would those words be?" Carlos snarled. Jay leaned back shocked at the harsh tone.

"I didn't imply that you were with her." Jay told Carlos darkly, assuming the comment had been taken the wrong way. "She's with that asshole Chad. I know you're not dating her. Or kissing her" He added. Carlos didn't reply. "Right?"

"Of course not" Carlos spat, his face showing the disgust he felt thinking about kissing Audrey.

"Then tell me."

"No" Carlos hissed, standing up. Jay followed his lead.

"What's up with you!?" Jay asked. "You don't have to shout."

"I don't need to tell you anything. It's my life. Not yours."

"Carlos I really don't care who it is. Audrey is probably the only person I would make you stop dating. Well her and Chad. But even if you did swing that way you wouldn't go for that fucking idiot.

"Jay I need some time alone." Carlos said quietly. He kept his eyes from meeting his friend's.

"Who is it!" Jay finally shouted. This was getting annoying now. Carlos was keeping secrets. They didn't keep secrets from each other. First he didn't tell him about what his dad did to Carlos and now he's hiding who cave him those hickeys. What else wasn't he telling him? "I'm not going to give up on this. It can't be bad." Jay said.

"I don't want to tell you!" Carlos said louder.

"Carlos I won't care. It's not like it's from Chad or something" Jay smirked, chuckling again to himself.

"Not today" Carlos grumbled. "I just need time. Please leave me alone." Carlos left Jay where he stood, walking away as fast as he could. He knew Jay was following and he wouldn't be able to lose him any time soon. It really wasn't that big a deal. Jay made out with girls all the time. "But you're not jay" he thought to himself. Of course Jay would be interested. Unlike Jay he didn't go around making out with random people, not that he could anyway. He wasn't the most attractive guy at the school. There was also the fact his mother was evil.

People only overlooked Jay's dad because he was fucking hot. Who cares who Jay's parents all when you can have him pressing up against you, kissing in that amazing way he did. Carlos hadn't kissed him but from what the girls said he was the best. Carlos pushed back the image of Chad and Jay making out. He didn't see Jay like that. He was more of a brother and he wouldn't feel right watching Chad kiss anyone else. No matter how hot it would be.

The door to the castle was in sight when a flock of birds came swooping down on Jay. Carlos turned to see the little creatures pecking him and flying around him. This was his chance to get away! Carlos ran for the doors, vaguely hearing a familiar laugh from behind a bush. "Moe" Carlos chuckled.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

The bids flew off after Carlos was far enough in the school not to be seen. "What the heck!" Jay shouted, rubbing the scratches on his arms. Moe smiled from the background before walking away. He was going to get his friend together with his crush no matter what, even if he had to peck a few people. It was funny anyway.

Moe walked back into the school. His plan was to have lunch but then there was barking and then there was the most annoying dog in the world. "Dude go away" Moe hissed.

"Not a chance ape boy" Dude laughed, smiling a doggy smile that would make any girl burst into awwws. It didn't have the same effect on Moe though.

"Don't you have squirrels to eat or cliffs to jump off of?" Moe snapped, leading the way about of general traffic.

"You're messing with Carlos's life. I have a right to stalk you. He's nice to me unlike some people!"

"You never needed a reason to annoy me before" Moe scoffed.

"Yea but this time I DO!" Dude grinned, bouncing on his paws.

"Just tell me what you want."

"To annoy you. The other day I was chasing a squirrel and he ran up a tree and I can't climb trees so I…."

"Shut uuuup" Moe moaned.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Carlos knocked lightly on Chad's door. He hoped Chad was here because he really wanted to talk to him. When there was no answer he knocked again. "I'm coming!" An annoyed voice answered from behind the door. The door swung open, making Carlos jump. "What!" Chad growled before freezing. He hadn't been expecting Carlos. HE thought it was Moe again.

"If you don't want to see me…" Carlos replied, hurt in his eyes.

"No!" Chad almost shouted. "I thought you were someone else. Please some in." Carlos gave Chad a long look. His curly hair looked like he'd been pulling on it. His clothes were wrinkled and ruffled and his eyes were bloodshot.

The smaller of the two stepped into the room. The door was closed lightly behind him. Carlos frowned. The room was dark. The lights were off and curtains draw. "Are you ok?" Carlos asked, looking up at Chad.

The prince, paused before speaking slowly. "You were avoiding me."

"I was what?" Carlos asked, squinting both because of the dark and his confusion.

"You looked away when you saw me in the hall." Chad said softly.

"I was hiding a smile" Carlos said, eyes going wide.

"So you do like me" Chad asked. Carlos really didn't know how to react. He'd never seen Chad like this. He looked so unsure of himself. He was self-conscious. Princes weren't supposed to be self-conscious, were they? And out of all the princes Chad seemed like the least likely to get this worked up about something like this.

"I'm not going to change how I feel in a couple of hours" Carlos said.

"Is that a yes? You do like me?" Chad asked with hope in his voice. Carlos nodded and before he could speak he was swept up in a tight hug.

"You're squeezing me" Carlos gasped. Chad let him go, a blush creeping up his face. "You're cute like this" Carlos smiled. The villain almost burst out laughing as the taller boy went even redder.

"I'm not cute" Chad countered, but the words didn't hold the anger or malice that he wanted it to sound like.

"Oh yes you are" Carlos smirked. He had Chad in the palm of his hand right now and he really liked the thought of that.

"I'm hot not cute" Chad scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say" Carlos said sarcastically. He trailed his finger down the crumpled shirt. "I'm sure you'd look even cuter with this off." Chad blushed again. "OR maybe with this off" Carlos continued, slipping a finger through one of the belt loops on Chad's pants. "But I'm sure you'd look cuter without these" Carlos smirked, before slipping his fingers down the prices pants, just enough to grab the top of his under where. It was enough to get the effect Carlos wanted though. "I didn't know princes could blush like that" Carlos smirked. Deep down he was shocked at his boldness. He'd never do this normally. Maybe it was to prove the point that Chad wasn't as much of an asshole as Jay claimed he was.

"Maybe you're right" Chad chuckled, finally finding his voice. His words didn't match his actions though because he ran his hands down his clothes smoothing them out. After they were almost wrinkle free, or at least as wrinkle free that he could make them, he looked back at Carlos. They had moved to the bed and were sitting side by side.

"I really like you" Carlos commented. Chad looked away.

"Why?" He sighed. Carlos blinked, looking confused.

"What?"

"I'm still a jerk, an asshole and care about myself way more than I should." He chuckled. "I'm not some perfect guy. You can go find someone else. I don't want you to settle with me just because I show some interest."

"I'm not settling" Carlos shot at him. "I don't settle. I mean look at me." He gestured down at his clothes. "Do you really think I would settle for anything than the best" He asked trying to sound snooty. "If you were common folk I'd toss you away in a second but you're not. I settle for nothing less than royalty." Chad's dreary face lightened.

"Of course" He smirked. "How could I think that the great Carlos De Vil would settle? I should be hounded that he finds me worthy enough to date." By the end they were both laughing. Carlos was laughing so hard he rolled across the bed. He was soon followed. Arms wrapped around him and he felt himself be pulled into Chad's chest. Their laughing broke off.

"People are asking about the hickeys" Carlos sighed. Chad frowned, resting his forehead on the other boy's head.

"Sorry about that" He replied. And he was. They couldn't be found out, for both their sakes. "But can we talk about that later. Right now I just was to cuddle. Carlos smiled and nodded. He burrowed deeper into the warm mass that was Chad. Chad let his hand slide down until it froze. He could feel the tiny lines that covered Carlos's back. He felt the other boy stiffen as well.

"You know your beautiful" Chad whispered, "scars and all." Carlos blinked back tears. No one had ever said that. They just pretended the scars weren't there. Chad actually called him beautiful, even with his scars.

"Thank you" Carlos said, his words filled with emotions neither boy could place. Chad was just happy the other boy knew he really was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I've had some familly stuff going on. I hope people will keep reading. Please review. I know there isnt too much fluff but next chapter will have alot of it.

* * *

Evie was not happy. The shock had finally wore off and the full situation came into perspective. Chad liked Carlos, which was insane and Carlos liked Chad, at least she thought. Carlos had told her it was mutual but never what he felt about Chad. She hated to admit it and would never say the words aloud but Chad was hot. He had the body to match his status as prince and the most gorgeous eyes. If he wasn't an ass she might want to make out with him too.

But she wouldn't because she had Doug, a beautiful, wonderful person who believed in her even before changing. She'd be happy to spend the rest of her life with him. But that wouldn't be possible for Carlos and Chad. Either way this relationship would burst into flames and she didn't want Carlos to be burned. She needed to talk to him.

"Mirror mirror be my tool, she me Carlos in the school" The mirror fogged before showing a door. She frowned, knowing that door. She'd delivered Chad's homework there. Did she really want to interrupt them? Who knew what they were doing in that room? Yes, she had to. She needed to confront them both, deal with this insane situation.

Pocketing the mirror she took off into the boys' dorm. She moved quickly up the stairs and past her fellow classmates. She ignored them until she heard a name she recognized.

"Chad didn't come to class, did you see him?" A large boy in a tourney jersey asked.

"He went to get his book from his room before history and didn't come back." A second jock said.

"We could go check on him but I want food." A third guy said.

"Hey Jaz don't you have that Moe guy in your next class? Why don't you ask him?"

"Yea sure. Let's get some food." The Arabian boy said. Evie frowned as the boys passed her. She recognized Jazz. Jay hated him. His dad, Aladdin was a big enemy of his family. She couldn't help but get a little angry at them. If it was Carlos that didn't come to class she'd be off finding him. If Chad had been missing for part of the day then his friends should be worried.

She pushed those thoughts away and continued on her path to the prince's room. She reached the door and made sure the hallway was empty before knocking. There was no answer. "Mirror Mirror that I see where in the world will Carlos be." Once again the mirror showed the door in front of her. Getting annoyed she knocked louder. She waited and waited and finally tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. That was stupid. Even in Auradon there must be people who steel things. The room was dark when she entered. The door closed behind her and she squinted into the darkness. The site that met her shocked her to the core.

There on the bed lay a disheveled Chad. But even more disturbing was the boy he was wrapped around. She didn't need to see anymore. She would leave before they woke up. She was gone as fast as she came, walking away from the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Chad yawned before opening his eyes. The curtains were closed but he could tell it was much later than when he first lay down. He didn't think about that much though because his attention was caught by the warm body next to him. Chad almost wanted to laugh because next to him weren't the right words. He was literally wrapped around the other boy. One of Chad's legs was wrapped around Carlos's waist and an arm was holding him close to Chad's chest.

"Carlos" He whispered.

"I wouldn't wake him if I were you" A voice said. Chad almost jumped off the bed. Moe was smirking at him from his perch.

"MOE!" Chad hissed quietly. "How long have you been there!?"

"About an hour" Moe grinned.

"Why the heck are you in here" Chad hissed, gesturing to the boy in his arms.

"Where else was I supposed to go? Curfew was an hour ago Moe smiled.

Chad's face when white. "And you didn't wake us up!? Jay is going to come looking for Carlos and…"

"And the first place he's going to look is in your room?" Moe asked, raising an eyebrow. A little of Chad's panic slipped away. "Plus you two looked so adorable." Moe laughed at the redness on his roommate's cheeks. "Don't worry, let him spend the night. If Jay is really after him this might be the last time he can."

Chad frowned and looked down at the boy who he might be in love with. "Ok"

Moe lay chest down on his rafter and closed his eyes. He's been waiting to talk to Chad. He couldn't risk the prince freaking out and throwing Carlos out of the room to return to his own. Plus they really were adorable even though he didn't swing that way.

* * *

Jay growled, sitting in the infirmary. Why the hell did a flock of birds attack him? He better not get scars. They pecked him everywhere. The nurse said he was lucky not to have lost an eye. This didn't end things with Carlos though. He'd find out why his best friend was hiding things one way or another. He'd go to Evie if he had to, even if he didn't want to go behind Carlos's back.

* * *

Many miles away Ben sat at a round table on a throne-like chair. Only The Charming's had arrived, leaving five empty seats. There was an awkward silence that made Ben's skin crawl. It might also have something to do with what he was about to share. His head snapped to the large gold doors. Fairy Godmother led the way with Snow white and her husband. They both nodded and took their places on their thrones along with Fairy Godmother.

"What is this about Benjamin?" Snow asked, placing her hands on the table. Ben stared at her as if trying to decide what to say.

"We are missing two of the council. I shall explain once they arrived." The other royals glanced between each other. It was rare for there to be no discussion before the meetings. It was a less formal time for them to listen and start forming an opinion. Ben hoped she wouldn't protest, he didn't feel ready to talk. Unfortunately the final two royals entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming" Ben said, composing himself. "This is a matter of great urgency." Out of the corner of his eye Ben say King Charming role his eyes. He was just like his son.

"Yes Yes. You made that clear. Get on with it" Charming said.

"I have come into some disturbing information recently that I need to correct. This council has always meant to be secret from the outside but it has never been informed. Many of you, just like my parents, share what is spoken in this council with friends or family. Today that rule must be enforced. If there are any objections bring them to the table now."

Ben waited for several moments before continuing. "As you know, my first proclamation as king was to give four of the children from the isle of the lost a chance…"

"Yes and we all see how that turned out" Charming spat. "They nearly destroyed us. I told your parents you were making a mistake but I was outvoted. Again I request the council to consider sending them back to their rightful place." Charming smirked, sitting back in his chair. Whispers broke out among the royals.

"This meeting will not address that idea. If you wish to try and convince a vote for a third time you must call another gathering." Ben replied. A few heads nodded. Ben was surprised to see Aura among them. She was strongly against his first proclamation. Royals rarely changed their view. They were stubborn to the point of stupidity.

"Yes Charming" Snow white said. "You have tried this too many times. It's pathetic to continue to spout your opinion when we are all against it." All eyes turned to Arora and her husband.

"The proclamation has been ruled. I may not completely agree but until those children give me reason to doubt them then my standing is firm. I will not banish those who have risked their lives for the safety of this land."

"We are getting off topic" Fairy Godmother stated. "Ben please continue. Conversation ceased and attention was placed on Ben.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother" Ben said. "The reason we are here today it that the isle of the lost is far worse than I once believed." Charming snorted, causing his wife to glare at him. "Carlos de Vil is on our school's tourney team. Most of you know this already. I did not realize till last practice that he has not showered with us once. He waits till we all leave. He dresses before us and leaves after us. No one in Auradon has seen his skin sin since his arrival."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Charming snorted. "Is our little king sleeping with a villain?" There were multiple gasps and Arora stood.

"If you continue to act like a petulant child then you will be removed from this court. Silence yourself so ben can continue. I fear I know what he is about to say and I refuse to let you diminish this tragedy." The queen sat back down, crossing her arms.

"Thank you" Ben said roughly. "Last practice I came into the shower late. What I discovered horrified me. The boy is covered in scars, more than I can count. Other than his legs and face, I could not find a spot not covered in deep gouges." The room once again was filled with gasps but this time whispers broke out.

Ben let them speak for five minutes before calling for attention. I was able to speak to the boy and what little I learned was not good. According to him this kind of punishment is not only normal but expected. The parents on that island abuse and torcher their children from birth. Can you imagine a world like that, trapped on an island unable to escape that kind of torcher? Carlos was reluctant to say more but I know he is keeping secrets. I am terrified of what is worse than those scars. I called you all today because I believe what I did with those kids was right and wish to do it again. This is my kingdom and I can't sit on a throne knowing that dozens of innocent children are being treated this way."

"You think we will allow more of that scum into our kingdom" Charming snarled. I would rather die than let their kind into my land." Cinderella and Snow white's husband nodded in agreement. The other two queens had horrified and disgusted looks on their faces.

"If this is true then I will support you" Arora said, startling everyone. I too cannot pretend to be a good queen while knowingly leaving children to be abused. But I need more than your word. I may not believe you are under an enchantment but it is a possibility. I suggest we end this meeting and reconvene tomorrow morning. Bring with you Carlos de Vil and at least one of the others But not Malfeasant's daughter. I do not want one with dark magic in this court, simply as a precaution."

"NO" Charming shouted. "This is a council for the kings and queens. A villain shall not enter those doors."

"If I may remind you" Snow white began. "There have been many witnesses brought to us during these meetings. You have no ground for complaint. If you don't want to hear the boy's testimony than do not arrive."

"Thank you all" Ben said, standing up. "I could not ask for a better council. You are our of heart and fair rulers. I only ask you to come tomorrow without prejudiced and preconceived notions. Court is now adjourned."

As his fellow kings and queens filed out Ben considered what he had done. He promised Carlos to keep his secret. If this got out all hell would break loose. But Carlos would discover either way because Ben would have to bring him tomorrow. He hoped that the de Vil wouldn't get angry with him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Next Chapter will have some Ben/Carlos fluff (yay) Do you want this to be a Carlos/Ben story or a Carlos/Chad story. Originally it was going to be a Carlos/Ben story but I've really fallen in love with the Carlos/Chad pairing. I want to know what you guys want.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben knew it was early but he needed to speak to Carlos now. He'd searched all day since he'd gotten back from the council meeting. Of course he got back late afternoon because he was ambushed by several of the royals. He was forced to speak about his unfinished ideas and the whys and hows. THe hard part was he wanted the council's help in dealing with how he would do this. They had more experience than him and even if he was the high king, he was just a kid and never did anything like this on his own before.

If he'd known four hours of searching for Carlos would be for naught he would have returned sooner. The odd thing was that he wasn't with any of his friend's or even at his room before curfew. Everyone came back to their room late every once in a while but he found out Jay had been searching for Carlos too. He just desperately hoped Carlos would agree to come with him. He didn't have time to postpone the meeting.

After four knocks the door to the ex-villain's room opened. His heart crashed when he realized it wasn't Carlos at the door. Instead a tired looking shirtless Arabian boy leaned on the doorframe looking just as unhappy as Ben felt.

"He didn't come back last night" Jay grumbled. "I waited till 2 am. He's probably with that girl of his."

"Girl?" Ben interrupted. Jay's frown deepened.

"Yea. He had some hickeys yesterday. He wouldn't tell me who gave them to him and refused to tell me before running away. I would have caught up to him but a flock of birds attacked me."

"A flock of birds attacked you?" Ben said skeptically.

"Yes" Jay growled. "What the fuck kind of birds swoop down and people and attack them!? I'm going back to sleep. If you want to find that ass look for him yourself." Jay barked, slamming the door in the king's face.

Ben felt sick to his stomach. Carlos had hickeys!? Some girl took HIS Carlos! "Holly fuck, did I just call him my Carlos. He's not my Carlos. I need to shut these thoughts out right now!" He thought silently to himself. As he was turning to leave a sleepy black and white haired boy was opening his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Chad?" Carlos asked, his voice crackling. Chad's eyes blinked open.

"Hey cutie" Chad smirked. Carlos opened his mouth to talk but closed it in surprise when a pair of lips pressed against his forehead. "Sorry you're just so cute." Carlos smiled.

"Wait! Did I sleep over?" Carlos almost shouted.

"Yeees" Groaned Moe. "Some people are tired. Keep it down." Carlos glanced at the other bed frowning. Where was Moe? It took him a second to look up. He couldn't believe the boy was sleeping on a rafter beam. Carlos looked at the clock and looked back at Chad.

"Hey" Carlos smiled.

"Hi" Chad replied with a chuckle.

"I probably should go…" Carlos murmured.

"I know" Chad agreed. Neither boy moved. Chad actually held Carlos tighter.

"I really need get back to my room before someone wakes up."

"Yea" Chad nodded.

"OH JUST GET UP!" Moe shouted. "Stop being cute and run off to your room. The monkeys were quitter than you" he lied. Chad laughed and reluctantly let Carlos go.

The shorter boy stood and slipped on his shoes. "Umm…." Carlos started."

"Do you want to come back tonight?" Chad asked in a hurry. Both boys blushed. "I don't mean… I mean I'm not asking for…."

"I know" Carlos smiled. And yea. I'd really like that." Chad jumped up and rushed across the room. Before Carlos could touch the doorknob Chad swept him into a kiss. It didn't last long but it felt like an eternity to them. "Please come back tonight" Chad asked, touching Carlos's cheeks.

Carlos didn't know if he'd ever seen so much love in someone's eyes before. "Yes" Carlos promised. "I'll come back." Once again they separated, hands lingering against each other for just a moment. With one final farewell Carlos exited the room. He barely got ten feet before leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. So much was going on. His heart never felt like this before. Was this what love felt like? Was this what being love felt like?"

Carlos would be surprised to know that Chad was having a very similar reaction. His back was against the wall and his eyes were closed. He could still feel Carlos's skin against his. Waking up with the other boy in his arms was the most amazing experience of his life. Just for a moment he considered throwing away his crown, turning his back on his family and live the life he really wanted with someone he would actually love. That didn't last though because it was impossible. He had to put the kingdom first. No matter how selfish he was he wouldn't put himself above all the men and woman that would one day bow to him as their king.

"Everything will work out." Moe said, glancing down at him. "One way or another. Just enjoy him and stop worrying. Every moment you spend worried takes one moment from your time together. Trust me. I know from experience."

Chad nodded to himself and went to his dresser to grab clothes. His heart felt heavy. He knew he wasn't the only one having a hard time with this. Moe was never grumpy in the morning. He woke up long before him every day. No, the reason Moe was upset was because every time he looked at the two of them he saw the love he lost back in the jungle.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Ben hurried in the direction of the girls' dorm. He needed to find Carlos and get him to the council. He was halfway through the boys' dorm when he spotted Carlos rushing toward him. "Carlos!" Ben nearly shouted causing his crush to stumble. Carlos yelped, falling face first on the floor.

"Carlos!" Ben exclaimed, kneeling down. "Are you ok?" The king's hands accidently swept the side of Carlos's arm, causing a tingle to run through them both.

"I-I'm fine" Carlos stumbled, too distracted to notice the hand offering to help him up. He pulled himself up and turned to pass Ben.

Ben's hand lingered out for a moment longer before he sadly pulled it back. "Wait" He tried to say. Ben's eyes couldn't help but be drawn by the soft gray marks on the other boy's neck.

"I have to get back to my room If…" Carlos started.

"I was just looking for you" Ben interrupted. He tried to take in all of Carlos. The ex-villain definitely spent the night in someone else's room. His hair was a bird's nest and his cloths were wrinkled.

"You want to tal…. Wait Why?" Carlos asked surprised.

"I… Can we speak in private?" Ben asked glancing back and forth, trying to find somewhere to take the other boy. Before Carlos could object Ben rushed them both into the nearest non-dorm room. It only occurred to him once the door was closed that they were in a broom closet and had only a few inches between them.

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Carlos asked, feeling awkward. Carlos was doing his best not to touch the other boy but it was hard in such a confined space and part of him really wouldn't mind pressing up against the other boy.

"Please don't get mad" Ben started, raising his hand to rub his hair. Carlos grunted when an elbow collided with his face. "Holy Crap! I'm sorry" Ben cried, a hand immediately going to the place he hit. "I'm sorry" Ben breathed out, holding Carlos's cheek gently. There was a moment of silence before Ben pulled away faking a cough. "I spoke to the council the other day because I want to bring more kids from the island here." Carlos looked surprised. "I wasn't planning on bringing it up so soon but after what I saw the other day I needed to get more kids off of there."

Carlos froze up. "You mean my scars?" Carlos breathed out.

"Yes" Ben said slowly. "And I know I promised not to tell anyone but I had to give the council reason to…"

"YOU PROMISED" Carlos shouted. Ben flinched in surprise.

"I know but I couldn't…"

"And you didn't even think of asking me" Carlos shouted. Ben's eyes turned down. "So you just thought 'hey do you wanna know what sounds fun for today? Let's go tell the entire royal court about my fake friend's biggest secret. Who gives a crap what he thinks!'" Carlos shouted.

Ben's sensitive ears (from his father as a beast) were ringing in the silence that followed. Carlos was breathing heavily, staring down at his clenched fists. "What your mother did was wrong" Ben began again in a quiet voice. If they weren't so close Carlos wouldn't have even heard it. "And you have every right to be angry at me. But you're not the only one who got hurt, who's still getting hurt. If there are innocent children on that island being abused the way you were I could never live with myself if I did nothing. You're secret will not leave that court. You will not be seen as week. You will not be ridiculed. You will be the example the kings and queens of this kingdom needs to wake up and start doing what's right. Carlos I would never hurt you on purpose. You mean too much to me to betray you. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking for you to come today to the follow up meeting. We are readjourning so we can hear your side of things."

Carlos didn't say anything. He didn't want to look up because he could feel green eyes staring down at him. "What do I have to do?"

Ben smiled just as Carlos looked up. Carlos couldn't help but smile too. He couldn't help a twinge in his heart. He didn't know why but smiling back at Ben made him feel guilty. "I need you to get ready to go in a few hours. I also need to bring either Evie or Jay."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"The council wants to hear from multiple kids from the island. Who do you think has a worse story?" Ben asked. He hoped it was Evie. She was more rational and wouldn't act recklessly. Jay could ruin everything with a stupid comment or action.

Carlos bit his lip and thought. Neither had terrible childhoods, at least compared to other son the island. Jay really didn't get in too much trouble with his dad. Sure he was only thought of as a way to get more product but he was never beaten. He assumed the council wouldn't consider that abuse. Evie was starved and locked away. That wasn't bad for them but maybe it was for Auradon. But still that didn't seem like the kind of story Ben wanted. He needed something that would tug on heartstrings or shock them to the core. It came to Carlos like a wrecking ball. He wouldn't like this one bit but it definitely would get Ben's point across.

Neither had heartbreaking or extremely abusive childhoods but Jay's dad raped me. Would that help?" Carlos asked. He immediately knew he said that wrong when Ben's mouth dropped open. Ben was shocked not only at the words but the fact that Carlos said it as if he was asking if bringing a pad of paper would help. He said it like it was nothing.

"What" Ben choked out?

"I know it's not Jay's big story but it's still something big and I thought it would help…"

"Wait! Stop!" Ben nearly shouted. Carlos fell silent. "You just said that like it was nothing" Ben breathed out, arms shaking. The king felt like he might pass out. Just the thought of Carlos being touched like that turned his stomach.

"It wasn't the first time" Carlos shrugged. Now Ben knew he was going to pass out.

"Not the first?" Ben stuttered out.

"You knew about my scars" Carlos said, biting his lip. "You don't know about everything else."

"Everything else" Ben replied, terrified at this new information


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took me so long to post. When I wrote it, it was twice the size of the normal chapter so I split it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! On a difrent note If you like this story try reading some other ones. If you like Girl Meets world read "Property of Farkle Mincus". I only got 1 review so far and would love more. Back to the stary byby. :D

* * *

Jay growled as the door was banged on for the second time this morning. "IT IS TOO EARLY" Jay shouted slamming the door open. Carlos jumped back in shock.

"I forgot my key" He squeaked. Jay stared daggers at Carlos.

"King Fuckhead was looking for you" Jay growled walking back to the bed, leaving the door wide open. Carlos stepped in, rubbing his wrists.

"Umm Yea. He spoke to me." Carlos blushed. "Ummm. You wanted to talk about your dad right" Carlos mumbled, going to pick out a new outfit. Jay's glare turned to a look of disgust.

"Why now? You've been avoiding me for days." Jay snuffed.

Carlos started talking fast. "Well Ben went to the other kings and queens because he's trying to get more kids off the island because he saw my scars and found out how bad things are on the island and now he wanted me to go to this new meeting and they wanted him to bring another of us and he asked me who would be good for making a point on how bad things are there and I thought about it and I realized that the rape thing would really show them how bad things are so can you come to the meeting now so Ben can get more of the others off the island?" Carlos gasped out, breathing heavily. Jay didn't look disgusted anymore. He looked furious. If he was Mal Carlos was sure there'd be flames leaping from his skin.

"Rape thing?" Jay spat. "And you told Ben!" Jay shouted, turning on his friend.

"I just thought…" Carlos tried to say.

"And you want us to talk about this when?... in front of a whole bunch of snooty assholes! I can't believe this" Jay shouted, throwing his arms up.

Carlos stood firm. "There are others on the island getting hurt. If we can help them shouldn't we?" Carlos asked. Jay's eyes turned softer but anger was still radiating off him. "I'm sorry about telling him Jay but how do you think I feel about him finding out about my scars?"

"That gives you no right!" Jay growled.

"I'm going to get ready to go. If you're coming then get dressed in something nice. If you're not, go back to bed." Carlos rummaged through his drawers and then the closet. Jay didn't make a sound and Carlos didn't turn to look. They were both angry and terrified.

"Fine" Jay snapped. "But only if you tell me who gave you those hickeys."

Carlos froze hand still outstretched to pull out the shirt from the closet. His entire body screamed for him to run but his mind told him to make up a lie. "You can't tell anyone" Carlos pleaded, turning to look at Jay with desperate eyes, not Ben, Mal or even Evie. Please." Carlos breathed out. Jay couldn't help but see a glimmer of shame in his roommate's eyes."

"She can't be that bad" Jay replied with a chuckle. The look on his friend's face however said a different story.

"Promise" Carlos whispered, looking away from Jay. He couldn't look at his friend. He couldn't believe he was going to say this.

"Fine. I promise" Jay replied. Carlos made a sound, while staring at the floor. "I didn't hear you" Jay grunted.

"JANE OK! THEIR FROM JANE HAPPY!" Carlos shouted. All his blood rushed to his cheeks and he ran from the room, only staying enough time to grab the shirt from his closet. Carlos slammed the bathroom door behind him, leaving an open mouthed Jay behind. He'd find out it was a lie right after he talked to the girl and f he thought she was dating Carlos he'd definitely confront her. At least it was a believable lie. Jane was gross. If he really did like her he'd never tell a soul. He took a few deep breaths and promised himself he'd deal with it later. Right now he had to get ready for a council meeting with the rulers of Auradon.

Jay pulled on his nicest pair of jeans and yellow shirt. He threw on a red leather jacket and combed his hair. He would have worn his hat but knew it wouldn't look good if he came with an old beanie. He was still shocked. Carlos and Jane! It turned his stomach. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He thought of those two together would definitely give him nightmares.

He waited patiently for Carlos to come out of the bathroom. When the black and white haired boy did come out he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He looked surprisingly adult. He didn't have that childish air about him. This actually might be the first time Jay hadn't seen him in shorts. That must be what always made him look younger.

"I don't like her" Carlos said slowly. "I was angry that everyone else seems to be with someone and I'm alone. I'm always alone. She caught me at a bad time and I caved. I regret it but won't deny she was better than I thought. But I will never do that again."

"Really?" Jay asked, crossing his arms. "You were angry and upset about some kisses? You like her Carlos. You wouldn't be acting like this otherwise. Yea she's disgusting but if you like that kind of thing it's fine. Just keep her out of this room. I refuse to walk in on that." Jay said, giving a true shudder. Carlos blushed, remembering the time he walked in on Jay and two girls in his bed. He had not needed to see what a girl looks like without her cloths. Jay on the other hand was worth seeing. It was probably the only time he'd ever get to see Jay hard and god he really was as big as Carlos had suspected.

"Let's just go" Carlos grunted.

ENTER LINE BREAK

There was an awkward silence in the limousine. Neither island boy was even paying attention to the candy. Ben was stuck sitting next to a sulking jay and across from a distracted Carlos, staring out the window. Something must have happened when Carlos spoke to Jay in their room.

"I'm going up front" Jay grunted, saying the first words since he got into the car.

"You're not supposed to go…" Ben started but closed his mouth when Jay crawled through the window to the passenger seat.

"Hey!" The driver shouted. Jay grinned widely and threw his feet up onto the dash board. Ben decided he had no interest in hearing the coming argument and used the remote to close the window between them.

"Hey" Ben said with a small smile. He got up and slid into the seat next to Carlos. Carlos didn't look away from the window.

"You ok?" Ben asked, placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder. The ex-villain didn't have the energy to throw it off. No reply came for some time. The scenery had changed from castles to forest when Carlos finally spoke.

"I lied to Jay." Carlos sighed. Ben cocked his head in surprise. That wasn't what he'd expected. He'd assume this was about the council meeting. "My life is over when he finds out" Carlos nearly sobbed. All the emotions that had been raging inside him for the past few hours threatened to poor out. Jay would find out it wasn't Jane and it wouldn't be long to discover it was Chad who gave him the hickeys. Jay's freak out and get angry. He'd call him a fag and hate him. Then the whole school will know and Chad will deny it. He'd push Carlos around like he was dirt to make sure they knew Prince Charming wasn't a faggot who liked villains. He'd lose a friend and someone he actually cared about. The school would either think he made up the rumor or think he was a freak. Either way they'd hate him. After everything he went through to be accepted just a little in this new kingdom, he lose it all over a stupid prince.

"Carlos everything will be fine" Ben said quietly, wrapping an arm around the other boy. "Jay's your friend. No matter what lie you told everything will be fine." Carlos began to shake knowing it wasn't true. His time in Auradon was up. They'd either send him back or he'd be beaten to death. That's what they did to queers on the island and bet it wasn't too far off from what they did in Auradon.

He didn't even realize Ben had pulled him into a tight hug. "It won't" Carlos whispered. He snapped back to reality when Ben started to finger his hair. It felt nice. He was still tired and started to drift. He didn't see the small smile on the king's face or the way his eyes sparkled with love.

"Chnd" Carlos mumbled, burrowing closer into Ben. The king almost froze but continued what he was doing. For a second there it sounded like Carlos said Chad! No way. Ben almost laughed. Whoever gave Carlos those hickeys it wasn't Chad. He was just mumbling in his sleep. Ben smirked. Hell would freeze over when Chad liked being in the same room as Carlos. If he'd given him those bruises then the world had imploded. But there came the question again. Who did this to Carlos? Who did Carlos like and why couldn't it be him?

Ben pushed Carlos hard when the black window separating the front and back began to go down. Carlos grunted in surprise, sprawling across the floor.

"We will be arriving in ten minutes" The driver said before glaring once again at Jay.

"Hey Carlos what are you doing on the floor?" Jay asked, crawling back through the window. The driver gave one last grunt before closing the window again hoping he's never have to see that infuriating boy again.

Carlos blinked rapidly, trying to get his Barings. "Hey! Why'd you push me?" Carlos grumbled, scrambling to sit next to Jay instead of his previous seat next to Ben.

"Sorry" Ben said apologetically. Carlos blinked again. This situation seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't tell from where and for some reason it was bothering him.

"I like that guy" Jay chuckled, nodding to the front. "He knew swears even I don't know." Ben couldn't help but snort.

* * *

Ben's heart beat at a hundred miles an hour as he led his companions through the castle. Everything was coming down to this. Not only was the fates of the children on the island dependent on this meeting but also was his respect as king. If these two boys completely screwed up people like King Charming and Cinderella would discard their little belief in him. For a King to lead his people properly he needs his delegates to believe in him. A broken court is a dangerous court. Ben pause when they reached the large council room doors. He gestured for the others to stop, turning to speak with them.

"A lot is riding on this" He said in a serious voice, looking between Carlos and Jay. "You need to be respectful and avoid insulting any of them" He continued, eyes staring at the darker skinned boy. "Speak only when you are directed to. DO NOT voice your opinion, especially if you are disagreeing. Some of the council is looking for any opportunity to discredit you and the Charmings will no doubt try to use anything you say or do to get you kicked out of Auradon. Can you do this?" He asked darkly.

Carlos nodded without question and looked to Jay. Jafar's son didn't look happy. A scowl played on his lips and his brown eyes shown with disgust. "Fine" Jay said with a grunt.

"Thank you" Ben said. Slowly he turned back to the doors. "Get ready and do your best." The guards on either side of the door pushed it open to reveal the circular table crowded with the kings and queens of Auradon.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope it was ok and worth the wait. Again try reading my other stories lol. :p


	10. Chapter 10

YAY another chapter so soon! Wow! So I was going to post this in a few days but decide dto post it noe :p Im writing fanfiction when I should be writing the 4 paper that are due tuesday :P :( That no fun! make me no happy! I hope my papers are better than my fanfiction lol. So review pleeease.

* * *

The council was in an uproar. People were trying to yell over each other and Ben just couldn't calm them down. He kept glancing to where the two other teens were standing, facing the council. If they even moved it could cause everything to go down in flames. The moment the three of them had stepped in the door Charming was shouting about checking them for weapons. Jay of course made a rude comment with words Ben didn't want to repeat and made a lunge when the insult was retuned. Carlos, held Jay's bicep tightly and the only reason Ben was shoving his jealousy down was because he knew it was just to keep Jay from doing something stupid.

"Enough!" A female voice shouted. Everyone fell silent. Only two other times had Fairy Godmother raised her voice at a council meeting and doing so meant trouble would come to anyone that disobeyed her. "Let us calm down and let this meeting begin" she said, back in her sweet tone. Charming was the only one who didn't release his glare. His wife gently lay a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

Ben watched the interaction with a calm face that didn't show his disgust. That man was horrible and he could see Cinderella had the same opinion. It had both been in her words and her still tense body language. Ben could tell when someone was angry and that woman was furious. She was no better than the man she had married. It was no wonder they created someone as despicable and hatful as Chad.

Ben spoke steadily and loudly. "The council has reassembled due to a lack of information during yesterday's meeting. Today we will vote on whether we should bring another group of kids from the island." Charming opened his mouth but his wife hissed something in his ear that made him close it again. "Before we here the testimonies of Carlos de Vil, son of Cruela de Vil and Jay, son of Jafar, is there anything relevant that needs to be stated before we begin?"

There was no answer so Ben continued. "Carlos, I understand that this will be difficult for you but I must ask if you are willing to remove your shirt." The council saw the young boy stiffen and go white as a sheet.

"I… I" Carlos stuttered out, arms beginning to shake slightly. This was starting of just grand. Weren't they supposed to talk? Did he really have to show them!

"Carlos" Jay said in almost a whisper, touching his friend's shoulder. "This is what you wanted. You told me that we needed to help the others. God I know that you don't want them to see this but isn't that why you came? To show them your scars?" Carlos nodded mutely, before his shaking fingers went to his shirt's buttons.

Charming huffed as he watched the pathetic boy struggling to undo the last button with his shaking hands. One the button was undone Jay helped him remove the jacket. A tie was undone and handed to Jay followed by his collared shirt. Then the hard part came. Carlos grabbed the hem of his black undershirt and hesitantly pulled it up. He heard the gasped as his head was coming out of the head hole.

Every one of the council members had a disturbed look on their face, some more upset than others. Even King Charming looked troubled. Carlos stood with his back straight and eyes forward. He wouldn't show fear or weakness. This was the island and he wasn't weak. Just because things in Auradon were different, it didn't mean he should be ashamed. This was normal and he wouldn't allow anyone to make him feel ashamed of his scars. He hated them but he would stand proud. They took in the site in front of them for almost a minute, eyes roaming from scar to scar and a few undefined wounds.

"Turn" Cinderella said curtly. Aurora shot her fellow queen a glare. Carlos did as he was told. This time every king and queen made a sound. The front of his body had long and short slash marks, crisscrossing his chest and upper arms. There were probably almost a hundred old and new scars. He couldn't tell for sure because the faded scars would just be slashed again on another punishment. His back however was worse. The scars were endless. There looked to be almost chunks missing from his back but if one looked closely they'd realized they was an indent from a hot fire poker that was jabbed into him and held in the bleeding wound for nearly two minutes. They didn't know that though. Maybe he should tell them. That would help Ben wouldn't it?

As the seconds passed and the murmurs began Carlos found it less and less hard to stand proudly. He didn't care if they judged him. He wasn't week for this. He was strong. He survived things that these preppy princes and princesses couldn't even stomach. Snow white was actually turning green. Turns out not even all the kings and queens could stomach it.

"What are those from" Arora choked out. Carlos tried to look over his shoulder in a stupid manner, twisting and turning around to see his back. Ben would have laughed at him if it wasn't such a dark topic. Finally Carlos gave up trying to see and ran a finger over the different kind of scars. "That" Aurora told him as his hand met an oddly shaped black mark.

Carlos let out a load laugh, startling the council. Even jay gave his friend a worried look. It wouldn't be good if he was having a panic attack. "I'm sorry" Carlos said darkly after the initial cackle. It's just this one was because of something funny."

"What is it and what did you do?" Snow white asked. Jay's eyes went wide when he recognized the shape.

"It is…" Carlos began.

"WHY DIND'T YOU TELL ME HE DID THAT TO YOU!" Jay shouted.

"I don't have to tell you everything" Carlos said rolling his eyes. Jay's pale face turned to rage.

"That fucking bastard branded you and you didn't think you should tell me!" Jay growled. Ben's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't even thought about the black spot just above the back of Carlos's waste when he'd seen him in the shower.

"Don't get upset with me Jay" Carlos hissed. "It…"

"MY FATHER BRANDED YOU!" Jay shouted. The council flinched back in surprise.

"I was four years old" Carlos snapped in a dark voice. My mom told me not to tell you. She said you were too important an asset to scare away. Plus I shouldn't have been messing with his staff anyway." Snow gasped. The odd shape took form. Jafar's staff! The man must have heated it and hit the four year old with it.

"Carlos…" Jay started.

"Jay shut up. I know what this is about. Don't get all angry at stupid things like this. You wouldn't bat an eye if you hadn't found out about…" Carlos trailed off.

"Carlos he raped you" Jay said in almost a whisper. The few Council members who were able to make out what he said looked appalled. They hurriedly passed on what had been said to those who didn't here.

"So what" Carlos said angrily. It's not like he was the first person. That's life Jay! It's just how things work on the island. If I'd told you about the others than you wouldn't have a problem. Your only upset because it's you damn dad. So either buck up like the rest of us or cry in a corner. You will NOT act like I'm broken anymore…"

"I know you're not broken!" Jay shouted.

"Then stop acting like I am! Constantly you need to talk about this. You look at me with pity and sadness. You've never behaved like that before! Not when the evil queen kicked me off that cliff or when Maleficent chucked me in with those rottweilers or even when your dad threw me through a window! It's not any different so stop acting like it is!" Carlos was breathing heavily by the end, fists clenched and body shaking. "Never look down on me again because if you think I can't handle something as small as being raped then you're treating me like a pathetic child."

"You think caring about you is treating you like a child!" Jay growled.

"You don't show people you care like that!" Carlos shouted. "You don't pity. You pretend it didn't happen. It's disrespectful to talk about each other's punishments. What would happen if you tried to talk to Uranus, Gorden, Noreen or even Hanna about their punishments? They'd get their gangs and broke every bone in your body! Why cant you just act like anyone else on the island and look the other way?"

"Because we're not on the island!" Jay shouted. "We don't have to live that way anymore. Maybe I would have ignored everything if I was in the island but no one here is going to attack you if you ask them if they're ok."

"You might think you're helping by acting like that but you only make me feel like I should have been stronger, like I could have prevented it. I couldn't have! He tied me up and did what he wanted! I was strong enough to walk away with nothing more than a few bruises. Don't take that away from me." He growled at jay before turning away from him, back to face the council. It was only then that he realized their argument had been public.

Ben didn't know whether to be elated or horrified. He could tell by the way the council was looking at the two boys that he'd won the majority vote. But he was horrified because that was worse than anything he could have imagined. He'd thought Carlos had given him a good picture of the island but he'd been wrong. Now more than ever he knew he'd need to free those other kids.

Aurora was the one to speak up. "I request the vote for the king's proclamation begin immediately".

"I second the motion" Her husband said.

"You can't second her motion" Charming spat. "Only someone from another line can second a motion." Cinderella and Snow white nodded.

"Then I second the motion" Snow white's husband stated, holding back a glare at the Charming king.

"You're dismissed" Charming spat at the boys, shooing them with his hands as if they were pets. Carlos grabbed Jay and pulled him out of the room before he could react.

"We are not finished with this discussion" Jay hissed the moment the doors closed.

"Shirt" Carlos said.

"What?"

"Shirt" Carlos repeated, holding out his hand. Jay glanced from Carlos's hand to the clothing still in his grip. He handed over" the clothes. "And we are" Carlos said calmly. "I don't want to speak about your dad raping me again. If you have such a problem with it, ring up your old man and yell at him, NOT ME!" Carlos stomped away adjusting his tie as he went.

* * *

Charming was the first one to speak when the doors shut. "I don't give a crap what they say. Their word means nothing. Sure the boy has some scars but how do we know his friends didn't give them to him. If you won't send them back then you have to open your eyes and realize they are nothing but uncivilized, disgusting varmints that are no better than rats. And they should be treated the same way, exterminate the little freaks!"

"Stop ranting" Snow white's husband huffed. "Let someone who has a real opinion to speak." King Charmin's face reddened.

"There's no question" Aurora said. "I refuse to allow any child to be treated like that. I don't believe they are lying Charming" She said with as much fake respect as she could muster. "We'll bring another small group over and see how they interact and if they change as much as the first four did then I say we start bringing them in larger groups."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself dear." Her husband said, signaling with his eyes to look at the other members. Her comment hadn't boded well with everyone. "Let's just take this one step at a time."

"I agree" Snow said. "I don't think any of our opinions will change so I suggest we vote."

"This is what the motion was" Charming said sarcastically. Ben calmed himself before addressing the matter.

Ben ignored him and stood. "All in favor of bringing another group of children from the isle of the lost." Six hands were raised. "All apposed." The two Charmings raised their hands. "Then it is decided. I'll reveal my decision on who will…"

"You don't get to decide again" Charming barked. "For all we know that whore of yours is influencing you. I demand the decision of which children will come be decided by the lower council, that way those villains hold no power over the decision."

Ben's hands turned to fists but knew his fellow king was just bating him. "I agree." Ben said slowly through clenched teeth. "Five hands rose?" All hands rose. "All apposed?" Snow white, Aurora and Arora's husband all raised their hands. "Those in favor have the majority vote. The lower council shall be contacted and briefed. I suggest four days before their meeting so they can be briefed on all that has happened. Unless someone is apposed?" The room stayed silent. "Then the meeting is adjourned. The schedule stays the same, all council days stay the same. We get together again in four weeks from today." The council stood and ambled out of the room.

* * *

What did you think? Review and tell meeeeee! After i'd posted the council I'd realized I'd missed some people and since i was anal about it I went through all the disney royalty and picked out enough to finish a lower council. Also every OC both from the isle and Auradon are an actual charactor with disney parents but they may never be mentioned. If you want me to list the parents of each OC tell me :p any part of the plot will have their parents stated in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

If you read my Max and Shred story Bro of Boyfriend then you already know today is a special day. It's the two year anaversery of me joinin this cite. YAY. It just feels like yesterday that I had my one year anaversery. Seriously it really feals like it was three months ago but another year has crept by. This is a long chapter to celebrate. I hope you enjoy it and would love any reviews :D

* * *

Ben hurried out of the room as fast as he could without looking suspicious. He knew the boys would be waiting in the limo, at least if they hadn't killed each other. God he hoped no one was hurt. Any show of violence could give the Charmings the opportunity to call for a revote. They probably were already planning a way to remove his proclamation.

"Fuck" ben growled under his breath. There was only one way to overthrow his proclamation. A three fourths vote against a law or proclamation from the lower council would overpower him. This time he took off in a run. He needed to get in contact with councilmembers.

Jay and Carlos sat silently in the limo staring in opposite direction. They both jumped when the door was flung open and slammed closed. "What the heck" Jay growled at the king.

"We need to get back to the school now" Ben said in a rush. The driver pressed on the gas, going to slow for Ben's taste.

"Did we win?" Carlos asked, looking concerned.

"Yes but not yet" Ben told them.

"What does that mean?" Jay huffed.

"The lower council is going to decide who comes to Auradon…" Ben said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Jay interrupted.

"King Charming suggested it so Mal wouldn't have control over my decision."

"That's stupid" Carlos said.

"But that's not the problem" Ben hurried out. "King charming is going to try and influence the lower council to overthrow the vote."

"They can do that!?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Yes" Ben sighed. "A three fourths vote. I need to contact members before he does. He's very influential and when he doesn't get what he wants he bribes and threatens.

"What do you think our chances are?" Jay asked, throwing off his bad mood. This really was bad.

"I need to go through this allowed anyway." Ben nodded. Aladdin and Jasmin can't be bribed of threatened. They don't like Charming and he has no power over them. I know Jasmine was fine with the first proclamation but Aladdin was wary about you coming" Ben said, nodding to Jay. "I think he'd vote with his wife so they won't be a problem. Tiana is a tossup. She didn't express her feeling on the proclamation. Naveen is easily bribed. Charming will get him easy, unless Tiana has strong feelings for the proclamation but I doubt that.

Ariel didn't like the idea but she's kind and she wouldn't normally vote against a proclamation like this. Unfortunately I heard a rumor that Charming has some dirt on Eric that he's used to blackmail before. I'm afraid their vote is lost. Rapunzel was in favor of the first proclamation. She has a strong belief in freedom. She never agreed with trapping the villains on the island. Flynn would follow her no matter what she voted. I never understood why she never went through with calling a vote of no confidence for several members of the council. Charming was on the top of her list and yet she stopped her rebelling and fell silent on every matter. She's quiet now and I know that can't be good. If she's being blackmailed than those are another two votes against us.

Eilonwy hates all the villains. She'll agree with King Charming without question. Kuzco has changed a lot since the creation of Auradon. He's definitely not a selfish but money was always important to him. Doesn't like being told what to do though. I don't think Charming could control him with bribery or blackmail. He didn't agree though with bringing the four of you here. Not many people did but most that changed their minds have made their new opinions clear. Kuzco hasn't spoken either way. That's very bad because he never passes up an opportunity to talk about himself or what he thinks. If I had to guess I'd say he'd vote with Charming. That's only a guess though. I can't be sure without speaking to him."

"That doesn't sound good" Jay said. Ben scowled in agreement.

"That leaves us with two council members who will vote for Chad because they agree with him, five who will vote because he's blackmailing them, two that on our side and one that we're not sure of."

"That means it all comes down to Tiana" Jay growled. He gripped his shirt, trying not to shout. Their future was rising on one princess!

"So you're going to talk to her?" Carlos asked, looking worried instead of angry. Ben shook his head. His heart gave a lurch when he saw the tears pooling in the beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"She and Naveen were on a diplomatic trip to Olympus. They were notified about the emergency meeting and are coming back but there will be no way to contact them on the road here. There are few places outside of Auradon that have good cell signal. Really only Camelot and surprisingly Neverland have reliable service. The others either have magic interfering or have a different type of phone signal.

Then why is he driving so fast?" Jay asked, smirking at the driver who he'd annoyed so well. He'd crawl back up there again if things weren't so serious.

"Their kids Tyler and Natalie will see them when they reach Auradon. They always do. They'll be leaving soon and if I can speak to them I might be able to pull them on our side."

"So that's it?" Jay asked, glaring at the king. "Not only does our fate rest in one princess but we won't even be able to talk to her? We're relying on her children to convince her. You really are an idiot. You're going to get us all sent away because you wanted to do the right thing!" Jay spluttered.

"Everything will be fine" Ben promised.

"You should of at least talked to us first" Carlos added, matching his best friend's glare. Ben's heart cracked. He didn't want Carlos looking at him like that. He wanted the adorable ex-villain to smile and laugh not hate him.

"Your majesty, we have arrived." The driver stated giving Jay one last glare.

"I'll deal with them" Ben said, grabbing the door handle. "Can the four of you meet me at my room at seven? And you're right Carlos. I should have spoken to you first. I'm sorry but we can't think about that right now. We have a lot of work to do to get everything ready."

"I'll tell the girls" Jay shot. Maybe Mal will get through that thick scull of yours. All three boys exited the car. Jay hit his shoulder against Ben's as he walked away. Carlos was the last one out, shutting the door behind him. Ben could see the fear in the boy's eyes even though he hid it so well.

"Carlos" Ben said, looking down at the boy. Carlos turned to him and Ben tried not to shiver. They were only a foot away from each other. All he'd have to do was take that one step forward and kiss those red lips. The limo started up again, driving away. They were left alone in the secluded drop off area for the royal kids. At one time the children of the kings and queens were mobbed, all the peasants trying to see them. It wasn't like that anymore but they still used this area. No one would see them and that's what was making Ben sweat. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Carlos said, looking ar the ground. NO HE WASN'T ALL RIGHT! He almost cried! He hadn't cried since he was a baby. You don't cry! But he was so emotional. There was this thing with Chad, showing his scars and fighting with Jay. He just felt overwhelmed. All his secrets were unraveling and the entire Auradon High Council was there to see.

"Are you sure" Ben asked. Carlos nodded roughly. He didn't notice how close the king had come until a hand touched his cheek. Carlos immediately flung his head up. "Carlos you don't look ok" Ben said softly, holding the other boy's cheek gently. He knew this was probably going to blow up in his face but the boy just looked so cute. His puppy dog brown eyes were so wide and his cheeks were a light pink. He was more beautiful than any girl he ever dated.

"I'm fine" Carlos repeated, trying to step out of his friend's boyfriend's grasp. This was way too familiar. The way his heart was beating just added to the fear. "I probably should be getting back." This time Carlos was able to step away.

"Carlos I care about you" Ben said to the retreating boy. I don't want to see you hurt…"

"We're friends Ben. I know." Carlos said, not realizing how much the words hurt. Ben stepped in front of Carlos, blocking his path. "Ben get out of my way" Carlos said darker than before. I don't know what's wrong with you but please leave me alone." Ben staggered back a step.

"Carlos there's nothing wrong with me. I understand you're scared and I don't blame you. There isn't anything to be ashamed of." Carlos snorted. This king might be as thick as Jay said. He knew that crying was just as bad or almost as bad as crying on the island. But Ben wasn't talking about crying he was just telling Carlos he could see his was scared. That was just as bad. His acting was getting bad. He'd started living like he wanted here in Auradon and the consequences were making themselves known. He didn't have that mask like before. He couldn't act angry and evil. He was stuck pushing down his fear instead of channeling it into something expectable.

"Then you'll leave me alone. As my friend you will give me the space I need." Carlos tried part of him knowing it wouldn't work.

"I think…. I think I like you more than a friend." Ben stuttered out. Carlos felt his legs change to jelly.

"What?" Carlos breathed, too shocked to move away. Ben moved without thinking, leaning in to press his lips against the other boy's. Carlos's entire body went stiff. Every part of his body felt like ice yet burned with fire. For the first time since he was on Auradon he truly felt completely insane. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! It…

"Please say something" Ben blurted out. Carlos snapped out of the daze he was in. Green eyes were watching him worriedly. The king looked on the verge of tears.

"Ben…" Carlos paused, building the little composure he had left. "I don't know what to say" Carlos finally said. He actually knew what to say and yet the words wouldn't come out. He should say no and run away. He had Chad. He loved Chad… didn't he? Ben was…. Really attractive. If he found Ben attractive did that mean he wasn't in love? He really had only been with Chad for less than a week. Sure the boy was surprisingly sweet. Really who could predict the ass hole Chad Charming was really a mask put up to be the perfect prince. How could anyone know Chad was a beautiful person who was capable of love and affection? But Ben was also Mal's boyfriend. MAL"S BOYFRIEND JUST KISSED HIM.

"I…" Ben started.

"I need to think" Carlos almost shouted. His legs moved on their own. He ran and ran fast. His world was crashing around him. Ben just kissed him! The KING just kissed him. He had a king AND a prince who liked him. He liked Chad! He did! He didn't like Ben…right? He was so confused. Life was never this confusing on the island. It was fight or die. Here in Auradon a teenager had to deal with schoolwork and dating. Was this worse than gang wars. YES! Romance was worse than any gang war.

For the first time in years tears rolled down his cheeks. He needed to get away from this and think. He didn't stop running till the school had disappeared from view and the light had grown dark, blotted out by the thick canopy above him. The trees were closer together here and he knew he was deeper in the forest than he should be. He knew he should be worried about finding his way back but he couldn't care less.

The black and white haired boy fell onto his butt, wrapping his arms around his legs. The tears quickly stopped. He might have cried but he hadn't cried long. He'd dealt with too much, been through so much worse. It felt stupid to cry about something this small. Silently he closed his eyes and thought.

He could see Chad smiling brightly at him. He remembered how it felt to fall asleep in his arms. He'd felt safe in the other boy's strong arms, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe he'd never felt safe. There wasn't really any way to be safe in his childhood. Children died or went missing every day. They were beat and raped and no one even cared, even when it was their own child being hurt. They were built to be strong and if they asked for help they were a disgrace. Some family's cast their children out if they asked for help. Those kids rarely lasted the month. No one would take them in and eventually their bodies would be found in some alley.

Now though he wanted to scream for help. He'd seen ben without clothes a few times and for all that was bad and evil in the world he was smoking hot. Chad might have strong muscles and a chiseled body but Ben was so much more. He looked so much stronger and more man than anyone else in that locker room. Even Jay looked ugly compared to him.

But did he like Ben? Putting aside how hot Ben was he needed to think about everything else. He really was kind. He cared about them when everyone else threw them aside. But he cared about Mal more. She was his girlfriend. He'd given her his family ring! But now he had kissed Carlos! Maybe he was enchanted. That would make sense. A scandal this big would throw the young king into a horrible situation. His stature would be questioned and the people would wonder if he really was right to be king. Someone like King Charming would have no problem throwing Ben off the council.

But Mal would know if there was magic afoot. She'd gotten pretty good at magic. She had especially been exercising her ability to sense magic. He knew she'd notice a spell on Ben even if it was barely noticeable. They spent too much time together for her to not to be accustomed to his presence.

* * *

Back at the school Chad paced hurriedly in his room. "Chad I'm sure he's fine" Moe said again, watching his best friend run himself mad.

"He wasn't in class. He wasn't at practice. For all I know he even isn't in the school!" Chad nearly yelled. "And don't you dare say he's fine! Even Mal was running around the school this morning.

"But she isn't anymore" Moe reminded him. I'm sure Evie looked into her mirror to make sure Carlos was ok."

"But I don't have a mirror!" Chad shouted. Moe sighed. He knew Chad would need some time alone to compose himself. His roommate hadn't had a panic attack this bad for years and it was worrying Moe. Carlos had been gone less than one day and It caused an extreme reaction in Chad. No one had this much hold on him.

"I'll go look for him if you want" Moe suggested. "I'll ask around. Maybe some animals saw him."

"Please" Chad begged. Moe left the room with a nod. He thought maybe he'd ask the squirrels. They were terrible gossipers.

He made his way out of the castle and toward the forest. If the animals didn't know where Carlos was then he'd just have to try to calm Chad. Thankfully he spotted a small brown fluff of fir crawling up a tree.

"Hey there. Have you seen a boy with lots of freckles and black and white hair today?" Moe asked as he approached the small creature. The furry rodent glanced to Moe and squeaked his reply.

"Yea he left earlier with the beast boy."

"Do you know where they went?" Moe asked. He knew that he was in public talking to a squirrel but he'd already promises himself he wouldn't care what other people thought anymore.

"No idea" the squirrel shrugged. "Try asking that bleeding dog. That monstrosity chased after their limo for almost a block."

"You don't seem to like dude" Moe laughed. The squirrel glared.

"That thing chased me for almost an hour yesterday. He's a menace and a brat."

"Did someone say my name?" Dude barked bouncing over to the pair. The squirrel let out a hiss and barred it little teeth.

"Oh Joey you remember me." Dude said in a fake sweet voice.

"You're not welcome here mutt!" The squirrel growled. "And my name is Doug not Joey!"

"Why so angry Joey? You're hurting my feelings." Dude whimpered giving puppy eyes that were very similar to his owner's.

"Mutt" Doug the squirrel snapped.

"Carful Joey. You're starting to look awfully tasty." Dude smirked.

"Little monster" Doug hissed one more time before scurrying farther up the tree. Moe hated asking the dog for help but if he knew where Carlos was it might be worth it.

"Do you know where Carlos went?" Moe asked, looking down at the manger mongrel.

"Mayyybe" Dude cooed, giving a little dance.

"Then where is he?" Moe hissed.

"I'm not going to tell you" Dude sang merrily.

"Why not!?" Moe hissed. The stupid dog was already causing a migraine.

"Because your fun to annoy."

"Well I'm not the one you're annoying. Chad's worried about Carlos. You know Carlos likes him. Do it for him not me." Moe snapped.

"Hmm" Dude hummed, as if thinking deeply.

"OK" Dude grinned. "But first you have to day I'm the best, smartest, greatest and most adorable dog in the world. Oh, and that you love me." Moe's insides burned.

"No way" He barked at the dog. Dude cackled.

"Then it looks like I'll be on my way." Dude's tail wagged happily as he was about to make his escape.

"FINE" Moe growled. But if the mutt held this against him it wouldn't matter how much Carlos loved him. He'd shove the dog in one of the school ovens and let the cooks do the rest. "You're the best, smartest, greatest and most adorable dog in the world." He snapped.

"AAAND" Dude smiled.

"I love you" Moe hissed through his teeth.

"Moe loves me! Moe loves me!" Dude sang mockingly, laughing as he danced in a circle.

"Tell me where Carlos is!" Moe snarled.

"Fine, fine, fine" Dude moaned. "He's…. I have no idea" He gave one last laugh before bounding away."

"You little!" Moe almost shouted before regaining some control. He still felt like steam should be coming gout of his ears but he'd try to calm down at least a little.

"I heard your looking for the De Vil boy" A tiny voice called. Moe looked around till his eyes fell on a gray and brown moth.

"Yes" Moe said hesitantly. He didn't normally like bugs. They were stuck up and pretended they were amazing and so much better than humans who couldn't fly or had inside skeletons. Ants were the worst out of all bugs, not as bad as Dude though. Dude was the worst creature ever.

"He ran into the forest crying" The moth said. Moe swore he could see the little bug smile.

"Why?" Moe asked.

"Probably because the king kissed him. It's so dramatic! He looked so conflicted. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"What?" Moe spluttered.

"You humans are my… what do you call it… soap opera. Your lives are so entertaining to watch, especially that boy, so much drama, so much heartache, so much tragedy. I would have been with him now but I thought I might pay his princy boyfriend a visit and see how he's holding up."

"Ben kissed Carlos!" Moe gasped.

"Oh yes. Lovely don't you think? My names lily by the way."

"Moe" The jungle boy responded offhandedly.

"Yes I know. You were very entertaining when you first arrived here. I didn't care for your ending though. It's boring that you decided to pretend to be normal. But it looks like that's changing! I think you humans call it a crossover. Two great stories collide." Moe shook his head.

"Can you show me where he is?" Moe asked.

"Yes I can!" She told the human landing on his shoulder. "Head in that direction." She pointed with her head. Moe started walking at a fast place.

"You know it would be easier to just follow you while you're flying." Moe grumbled.

"I know but I have some suggestions for the plotline. This love triangle is wonderful but I'd love to see a little more confusion. If Carlos tries to talk to you about how he doesn't know which boy he likes you should tell him that maybe he likes all boys. Then he'll get upset and say he doesn't and after that you should try to prove your point by kissing him! Yes! Ye! Yes! You need to kiss him."

"No" Moe deadpanned and this isn't some romance novel. This is real life. You can't just tell me to act differently." If bogs could pout this one would be doing an amazing job at it.

"You're such a spoilsport. Thought you'd be little more fun. At least take him into your bed, or I guess in your case pole. Oh my, that came out funnier than I thought."

"No" Moe almost puked.

"Fine." The bug rolled her eyes. "Turn a little left here. So what are your plans for showing the world the real you? I'd love a sneak peek."

"I'm not talking about this" Moe groaned. Out of every possible creature why did this one have to know where Carlos was? It was a freaky stalker moth. Moe tried to ignore the disturbing comments in between the directions. "We're pretty deep in" Moe commented.

"We're almost there" The moth commented. "He's just through those bushes. Hope the show's as good as I expect." The moth took off from Moe's shoulder and flew to a tree overlooking the curled up teen.

Moe glanced up at the tree as he approached Carlos. "Hey Carlos" Moe said causing the boy to jump in surprise and scramble to his feet.

"Moe! How did you find me out here?" Carlos asked. HE should be at least a little grateful. He'd probably be lost if Moe hadn't shown up. But he didn't care about that. He was just upset that someone saw him in such a vulnerable state.

"Chad was worried about you all day and I asked some animals if they'd seen you." Moe said, noticing how Carlos flinched at Chad's name.

"I'm fine" Carlos said unconvincingly."

"You don't look fine" Moe said, taking in the boy's ruffled clothes and bloodshot eyes."

 **END OF PART 1**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

* * *

YAY end of Part 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Part two will be posted dometime before Chrismas. Most likly two or three days beforehand. My special two year anaversery story has been posted already. Please read it if you like My Babysitter's A Vampire. My special two year anaversery Billy's HEart Chapter will be posted by the end of the day. I am making som (alot) of changes to it. Turns out chapters arent as good if you write them at 1:00 in the morning. Reviews are always loved so please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone it's time for my Christmas special. my gift to you is an extra long chapter. PART 2 of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I rewrote a large portion of it after I changed how i wanted the plot to go. I've gotton alot less reviews lately so please review after reading.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Due to my readers reviews and my own change in opinion, the main paring in this story has changed from Carlos/Ben to Carlos/Chad**

* * *

"I'm fine" Carlos repeated. Moe rose an eyebrow.

"Carlos what happened?" Moe asked. OF course he already knew what happened. The psychopathic stalker moth had already told him about the kiss but he wanted to see if Carlos admitted to it. No matter what the ex-villain's answer was he wouldn't judge him. He'd be terrified if someone kissed him when he was dating someone else. It could ruin the entire relationship. He knew Carlos must be out of his mind, especially since it was Ben of all people.

Carlos paused, his bloodshot eyes staring at the ground. He knew he had two options. Either he could hide what happened forever or tell someone. If he tried to hide it he knew he'd explode. He was already getting close to blow up. But who was he supposed to talk to? The only people that knew about him and Chad were Chad, Moe and Evie. He couldn't tell chad, not yet. He had to calm himself down first. A part of him was also terrified about what would happen after chad found out.

In any other circumstance he'd go to Evie next but that would be risky. She was Mal's best friend and would be obligated to mention how her boyfriend tried to make out with a boy, a boy that was her friend. Evie would probably find a way to blame Chad and Mal would get angry and jeopardize their only chance of staying in Auradon. King Charming would have a field day if news got out that one of the kids yelled at or even threatened the king. No Mal was out.

That left only Moe but Moe was Chad's best friend. That was a weird though. Moe really was Chad's best friend, not those jocks that he hung around or the other jerky princes. Could he trust Moe to keep this a secret? At least until Carlos was ready to tell Chad, if that day ever came. He finally looked up at Moe who was patiently waiting, not looking upset or angry or annoyed, just concerned.

"Something happened." Carlos stuttered out. "But… you can't tell Chad, not yet at least."

"Carlos what happened?" Moe asked, gesturing to the other boy to sit down. Carlos took the hint and returned to his previous position, arms wrapped around his knees.

"First promise me you won't tell Chad" Carlos said seriously. Moe took a seat a few feet to Carlos's left.

"Will Chad be hurt or in danger if I don't tell him?" Moe asked. He wondered how Carlos would answer. Would he consider keeping this from Chad hurting him? Probably not.

"Of course not!" Carlos spluttered. "I'd never hurt Chad." Moe gave a small nod.

"Then I won't tell him unless you give me permission" Moe said. He watched Carlos breath out a sigh of relief. He felt bad for the boy. He looked so young right now and yet so old. He looked like a hurt terrified little kid but by the look in Carlos's eye he could see that he had suffered through worse. Even with the shaking body his eyes proved the point. Carlos was strong. So if he was this upset than it must be hurting him worse than how hurt Chad would be.

"I… Ben…" Carlos stuttered, trying to form a sentence.

"How about you start at the beginning. Why did you leave school?" Moe's ears perked at the sound of a voice. What the hell was that moth saying now?

"Kiss him! Just kiss him already" She muttered under her breath.

"Go away!" Moe shouted at the tree. "I can't concentrate with your creepy comments.

"Fine I'll be quiet" She huffed. Carlos was looking at Moe with a confused and slightly worried stare.

"I'm not going crazy" Moe told Carlos with a sigh. "We just have a stalker moth who thinks our lives are soap operas."

"What does that mean?" Carlos furrowed his brow.

"She's been watching us, especially you and Chad. Don't worry she can't tell anyone. She's an animal. And that isn't important right now. Start from the beginning." Moe did his best to gain Carlos's attention even though the kid was staring up at the trees trying to find the supposed moth. "She left" Moe lied. He wasn't going to deal with that right now.

"Ok" Carlos sighed. The first part would be easy to tell. It wasn't like anything too big happened. Moe already knew Carlos had been abused. "Ben was looking for me this morning and last night. When he found me he said I had to come to a council meeting. Turns out he told them about my scars" Carlos growled, gritting his teeth. It was a lot easier to be angry at Ben now. "He had me get Jay too. We were supposed to be witnesses or something, maybe just evidence I don't know. The people were assholes, especially Chad's dad. I won't even use the word I'm thinking in my head. Even my mother would be ashamed and she encouraged swearing." Moe chuckled. He wondered what was that bad. It probably originated on the island.

"Things went well, or at least I thought it did until we got to the limo. Ben had been trying to convince the council to bring more Villain's kids over to Auradon. The vote was in favor of Ben…" Carlos took a breath, trying to calm himself at least a little bit. "Ben told us now that they were having the lower council vote on who would come to Auradon, King Charming would probably try to get the first ruling for us to come overruled. If three fourths vote against a law or proclamation it is overturned." Carlos paused, trying to decide whether to continue. He could use that as the big bad thing that happened to him. He could claim he just didn't want Chad to worry. But Moe was too smart.

"And then what? What made you so upset?" Moe questioned. Carlos fiddled with his sleeve.

"When we got back and Jay ran back to the school Ben… kissed me." Carlos choked out. Moe gave Carlos a sympathetic look.  
"That must have freaked you out." Moe said, trying to keep his voice light.

"Why aren't you angry?" Carlos shot. "Shouldn't you hate me? I kissed someone else when I was dating your roommate. At least I think we're dating."

"Did you kiss him?" Moe asked.

"I just told you." Carlos said, annoyed at Moe for this stupidity.

"You said Ben kissed you. Just now you said you kissed him. I can tell he kissed you by the way your freaking out but did you kiss him back?" Moe asked. Carlos felt ill.

"No" He admitted.

"Then I'm not angry at you." Moe said calmly. Carlos tried to smile but it came out a grimace. Moe knew what he meant through. "You're still upset. Did you like it?"

"What" Carlos gasped?

"Did you like him kissing you? It's ok if you did I won't judge or get angry." Moe promised. Carlos found that hard to believe. He'd be furious if someone dating jay liked kissing someone else. But maybe he was more upset because he knew his thoughts were on more than a kiss.

"I don't know" Carlos said truthfully. "I was in shock. I barely even felt it. I think I might have even blacked out for a second but I could be wrong." Moe sighed, nodding his head.

"But you think you may have feelings for him" Moe stated. The ex-villain's eyes grew wide. Was he really that easy to read? He didn't have this problem on the island. He could be stoic even at the worst of times. Now he was falling apart like some weakling. They'd kill him if he was like this on the island.

"Maybe" He admitted. "I don't know." A sob escaped his lips. Moe scooted closer so he could place a hand on his new friend's shoulder.

"Tell me what you're thinking. You don't have to hide anything. I won't speak to anyone or judge you. I already said that. Carlos stared at his hands. There was dirt under his fingernails. His mother wouldn't approve of that.

"I haven't been dating Chad long" Carlos started talking. He might as well tell Moe everything. He already knew enough to screw him. "The last few days have been a kind of hazy blur. IT's almost unreal. I don't think I'd ever connected this relationship with Chad to the real world. It should have happened when people started asking about the marks on my neck but it still dint feel like it was real. Now Ben has kissed me and everything comes crashing down into reality. How the heck am I supposed to date someone like Chad? Why would he even like me in the first place? He's a fucking prince and yea sure he's gay but he could get any guy he wanted and enough money would make sure they stayed quiet…"

"But he doesn't want that" Moe interrupted. "He loves you. He might not completely understand it but he does. He doesn't talk in too much detail but I know he finds your freckles adorable and your eyes beautiful. He thinks it's hilarious when you eat chocolate. IT gets all over your face and you act like a big child. He mentioned once that when he saw that he just wanted to lick it off your lips. He blushed like a tomato when he realized he said it out loud." Carlos chuckled, cracking a smile. "You're interesting and cute and he likes you. Don't question that. Chad has never came out of his shell, broke his mask for anyone he's liked before. You're the first one so understand he loves you very much."

"That just makes this worse" Carlos moaned. "I really shouldn't like him. He's been an ass to all of us. I know it was all an act but I'm supposed to keep a grudge. It's what I was taught. But I do like him. My heart pounds too fast and I feel warm when I think of him. I don't think I've felt that before he told me his feelings. For all I know I've been put under a spell. But I know I haven't because now I'm having the same feeling for Ben. It's not as strong as Chad but I think Ben is so much hotter. See! I can't even believe I said that. I can't help but think about… being with each of them."

Moe chuckled, stopping Carlos's confessions. "Do you think the rest of us don't fantasies about other people when we're dating? I'm surprised you haven't thought about them both at once." Carlos's cheeks turned bright red. "That's perfectly normal. But you shouldn't confuse that with feelings." Carlos opened his mouth but Moe raised his hand for silence. "I don't know if you do have feelings for Ben. You could have feelings for Chad or Ben or Both. It will be hard since you've never been in love before. Just try to think before you act. I don't want you to be rash and regret it."

"How's Chad going to react to this?" Carlos asked quietly. Moe sighed, and lowered his eyes.

"He'll be really angry. He'll punch something or someone but I'm sure it won't be you. He'll shout at you and maybe insult you but he won't mean it. He'll be angry with Ben more than anyone else. So no matter what he says to you when you tell him remember that he still loves you."

"How could he still love me if I like someone else?" Carlos groaned.

"I can't answer that. All I can say is he will." Moe said. Carlos gave a sigh and nodded.

"I think I can go back now" Carlos said. Moe smiled.

"I'll walk you back. You're hopelessly lost."

"No I'm not" Carlos lied, glaring at the jungle boy. Moe grinned wickedly.

"Ok then. I'll meet you at the school." Moe jumped and flipped himself onto a branch, jumping off it as his feet hit. He rose through the trees, flying across the forest without having to touch the ground. When he was far enough away he settled down in a nice nook. This was mean of him but he also knew trying to find his way beck would get Carlos's mind off of the kiss. In a few minutes he'd go back to the lost kid.

* * *

Carlos, crossed his arms and glared at the retreating form. This was terrible. He wouldn't find his way back. Why would Moe leave him! That was not something Carlos would ever had guessed Moe would do. At least he knew the general direction now. He wouldn't be wandering in the opposite direction thankfully.

Carlos set off in the direction Moe ran off too, staying need the trees he had seen the boy run across. After he got past the final Tree Moe had used before getting too far away Carlos tried to stay in a straight line. Ten minutes later he felt worse than before. He was sure he was even more loss. He didn't recognize anything. That might have had something to do with not paying attention where he was going when he was running. He'd been crying too much. That made his blood boil. The sadness and depression were fading but anger was rising up to take their place.

He was both thankful and terrified because of it. He was thankful because anger wasn't viewed as weakness where he came from. It was ten times better to be angry than sad. Some might have even said it was the most important emotion.

He was terrified because he knew what that kind of anger leads to. It leads to hate and darkness. If he let the anger consume him he'd turn back into what he'd been before, probably worse. He'd hate Ben and Chad and this school. He'd seek vengeance just like all the others on the island. He wasn't like them anymore and never wanted to be like them again. He'd have to push down the anger and try to stay calm. He could only pray that would work.

Moe smiled when he summersaulted out of the tree to land in front of Carlos. "I'm assuming you don't need my help." He asked.

"Shut up and get me back!" Carlos yelled. Moe took a step back, shocked. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" Carlos said, gripping his hand in a first. This was what he didn't want to happen. "Please help me get back to the school."

Moe nodded reluctantly and gestured Carlos to follow. They walked in silence till the trees grew farther apart. "Carlos you know you can come to me any time you need to right?" Moe asked. "I'm your friend and don't want you to self-destruct."

"I know" Carlos sighed. "I'll think about it." They exited the forest together, seeing the darkening sky. Carlos was shocked how late it was. The sun was already almost set. "How long were we out there?" He gasped.

"A while" Moe stated. "But you needed the time. I suggest striating out your cloths and fixing your hair. I know you don't want the school to see you like that. Plus your friends will worry and start asking questions."

"Thanks" Carlos said again, fixing himself to look normal. The only thing he couldn't do was get rid of the puffy bloodshot eyes he knew he had.

"I'll see you soon" Moe said. "I'll tell Chad you had a difficult day and want some time to yoursel…"

"No" Carlos interrupted. "No, I want to spend the night with Chad. "I need… I need to feel what I feel around him and it can't wait. I need to know if what I felt for Ben is really the same as Chad."

"Ok" Moe smiled. "I know he'll like that. "But what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him the truth. I'm going through some things I need to think about by myself and I want to be near him because he makes me feel safe." Moe's sad smile grew a little wider. Moe hoped Carlos chose Chad. Everything about Chad was at stake. If Carlos left him for ben it would crush him. Moe wasn't sure if he'd be able to love again. He'd spent all his life pushing back any feelings of attraction and love and if the one person he let in crushed him than Chad would break. He couldn't tell this to Carlos though. He had to love Chad because that's what he really felt not out of a sense of duty or pity.

"Then we should hurry. I'm sure Chad is having a panic attack by now." Moe said. It was supposed to be a joke but neither laughed. It was too close to the truth.

* * *

Chad spun around when the door was opened. He jumped ad Carlos and gripped him in a tight hug. Moe stepped around them and closed the door.

"H-hay" Carlos stuttered. Chad released Carlos but kept his hands on the other boy's sides.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked. Carlos's guilt jumped higher.

"I had a hard day… And I have a lot to think about." Carlos said, staring at his feet.

"What happened" Chad asked. He gently led Carlos to the bed where they sat down.

"It's complicated and personal" Carlos began. Chad's frown deepened, hurt shining in his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just need to make a decision on my own without influence and I know you'll influence my decision." Carlos sighed. He scooted closer to Chad so their sides were touching. "I just need to be around you. I feel safe here." He leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

"Don't try to pull it out of him" Moe interrupted Chad. "If he needs to make a decision on his own you should let him. Or maybe he's not comfortable with telling anyone yet." Chad nodded, surprising the other two boys. Moe was sure Chad would fight tooth and nail to find out what was going on with Carlos. He really did love Carlos if he put Carlos's needs first.

"What do you want to do?" Chad asked the warm body leaning on him.

"Can we just cuddle and talk?" Carlos asked. Chad smiled for the first time that day.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone or can I work on my homework?" Moe asked. Carlos blushed.

"We won't be doing anything" Chad promised, smirking at the other boy's embarrassment. "You know you're adorable when you blush" Chad whispered. Carlos squeaked causing Chad to chuckle. The prince moved himself and Carlos so they were laying down under the blankets.

"I think I'll do my work in the library." Moe said. The two needed some time alone. Carlos had to really see if his feelings for Chad were stronger than his attraction to Ben. Chad nodded, not saying anything as his roommate left. But once the door closed he kissed Carlos lightly on the forehead.

"I'm worried about you puppy" Chad said, staring into the sad brown eyes less than a foot away.

" "I'm ok. I just need to think" Carlos said, blinking under Chad's stare.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Chad asked. Making sure not to move his hands from where they were. He didn't want Carlos to think he was implying anything sexual.

"Just hold me" Carlos said.

"I can do that" Chad smiled, wrapping his arms around the warm body. Carlos sighed and berried his face in Chad's shoulder. They lay there for almost ten minutes, silent. The only movement was Chad playing with Carlos's hair. Carlos sighed in content. It felt nice. He could spend hours like this. But would Ben do this? Carlos internally shook his head clear of those thoughts. He didn't want to think about Ben right now. He wanted to be completely with Chad.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" Carlos broke the silence. The hand in his hair paused.

"I'm not sure." Chad frowned. "It was probably before I found out I liked guys." He resumed running his fingers through Carlos's hair. "I wasn't happy after that" Chad whispered. "I don't actually remember back then. It was such a long time ago."

"You can't remember being happy?" Carlos asked, a little shocked.

"I think I remember a little bit. I… I think I remember when I was four. I was finally old enough to go on one of their political trips. They were representing Auradon for something in Camelot. Everything had been so new and bright. I remember the towers and how their rooves shone with gold." Chad trailed on, eyes fogging up. "I remember going to the ball in celebration of whatever they'd agreed on. I was too young to care. That's really all I remember. I just remember being excited and happy." Chad stopped there, a small smile on his lips.

Carlos didn't know what to say. He sounded as unhappy and Carlos had been. What would it be like to grow up pretending to be the opposite of what you are, knowing if anyone found out he'd be rejected by his family, friends, and many in his kingdom. IT must have been terrifying. All it would have taken was one slip up. Chad probably had to be on guard at all times, watching everything he said and did.

"I'm sorry" Carlos said. Chad's arms stiffened.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's my life. But now it's different. I have you and you make me happy." Carlos was filled with so many emotions, joy, guilt, sadness and anger. He was furious at himself for doing this, acting like this. Why couldn't he just love Chad and end it there. Why did stupid Ben have to kiss him?

"Is everything alright?" Chad asked in a worried voice. Carlos's eyes had turned cold and angry.

"Yea I'm fine. There's no problem" Carlos rambled, breaking out of those feelings.

"Ok" Chad murmured back. The prince hesitated before asking the question. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Carlos blinked.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?

Carlos removed his face from Chad's shoulder, squinting. Did he even have a favorite childhood memory? He had to have one. Sure he hadn't felt like a child since… ever but he had to of been happy at one time. When a moment popped into his head his face drained of all color.

"Carlos!" Chad asked in a worried voice.

"I don't want to answer" Carlos said, sounding like his best friend had just died.

"Carlos you can talk to me" Chad said in a whisper, leaning to give a short and soft kiss. The blush brought a little more color to the ex-villain's face.

"It's not nice" Carlos whispered. Chad cupped Carlos's cheeks and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I won't judge you. I know you used to be a villain but you've changed now. Whatever you're thinking about, it won't change how I feel about you." Chad said sternly. Carlos let out a tiny gasp.

"I…" Carlos stammered. "My happiest childhood memory would have been when we beat The Hell Razors. They'd raped Evie and didn't even try to hide it. They bragged about it for weeks. But since they're one of the biggest gangs we needed help from others." Carlos trailed off.

"That doesn't seem that bad" Chad said softly. Carlos shook his head.

"We were able to get four gangs together and fight. We killed about a fifth of them before herding them into a building… Then we started it on fire. We watched them burn alive and when one tried to escape we'd just push them back in." Carlos said in a voice so low Chad could barely hear him.

"I still love you" Chad smiled. "See I told you it wouldn't change how I felt about you." Carlos nodded and berried his head back into Chad's shirt.

"I love you too" Carlos mumbled into the fabric. Chad couldn't see the single tear that stained his shirt.

* * *

What did you think? I felt like i'd end the conversation there cuz it's going to be a long one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I like people to share an opinion but if you are asking for something to happen in the story like the changed pairing please only review under one name. When you use a term (end game) that I have never seen anyone else use on this site don't use it in both reviews. I might be wrong but did u review 3 times or was it 2? I'm not scolding or calling you out to insult you. I appreciate that you like my story enough to go the extra mile. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I know i haven't been posting at regualr intervals but Thats going to change. I have made a scedual of when I'm going to post what. If you want to see it look on my profile page.

Sometimes I'm shocked that I wrote this many chapters. This still feels like the beginning if the beginning. At this rate this will be 60 chapters or more. At least it'll be my fist story over 100,000 words. But what really shocked me is when I remembered this is the second night Carlos spent in a row at Chad's room. That means everything from Chapter 8-12 is one day.

* * *

Carlos opened his eyes. He could tell it was still the middle of the night but the dream he'd had woke him up. He didn't know how to feel about it. Chad and Ben and him… it was such a hot dream but that's all it was, a dream. He couldn't have both of them and didn't think he'd even want to. Last night had been wonderful. Being in Chad's arms had calmed him. No one could make him feel as warm and safe as Chad could, not even Ben.

He knew now that whatever he felt for Ben was nothing compared to how he loved Chad. But did he love him? They've been together for such a short time. A week ago he'd hated Chad and now he was wondering if he was in love. That wasn't normal.

He had to wonder if he was reacting this way because someone was finally showing him some form of affection. He obviously didn't get that from his mother and friends didn't share that same kind of affection with each other. And here he was, in the arms of someone who claimed to love him. Was that all this was, or did he feel the same way?

"Why does life have to be so complicated" Carlos mumbled into Chad's chest. Carlos stiffened. He'd fallen asleep talking with Chad last night and been still fully clothed, even with his shoes on. But now he was shirtless and someone had removed his shoes and socks. Chad was also bare chested. Carlos first reaction was to grab his clothes and pull them on. Chad had undressed him and even though that should be hot, it meant he'd seen his scars. Moe probably had seen them too.

"Carlos?" a sleepy voice slurred. Carlos flinched. "Carlos?" Chad said again, more awake. "What's wrong?" Carlos didn't answer, choosing to pull the blanked over his head. The prince sighed and pulled him closer. "This is about your scars isn't it?" He said in a soft, sad tone. Carlos stayed silent. "I think I already told you, you are beautiful. Scars don't make you any less cute."

"Don't undress me again" Carlos snapped, more angrily than he meant. The arms around him fell limp and even though Carlos couldn't see Chad's face, he could imagine the look.

ENTER LINE BREAK

The two boys lay against each other, both awake but silent. Carlos had flipped around so he was facing away from Chad. He didn't object when Chad wrapped his arms back around him. Carlos kept his eyes cloaked and his breath even but his mind wouldn't shut off. Chad had undressed him. That was kind of hot but in the end it was a bad thing. He'd seen all of Carlos's scars before but it still hurt the boy each time they were revealed. Now not only was Chad seeing his scars but his soft skin was pressing against Carlos's rough scared one.

A hand slowly caressed Carlos's side, not reacting to the countless jagged crisscrossing lines or burns. "You're upset" Chad whispered softly. Carlos almost chuckled.

"That's a bit obvious" Carlos grunted. He wanted to feel angry at Chad for invading him like that but the warm feeling that accompanied the thought of Chad prevented it.

"You're beautiful" Chad whispered. "I know you hate me seeing you like this but I think you're beautiful."

"I'm not" Carlos huffed. "Go back to bed." Chad sighed and ran his hand back up his boyfriend's body.

"You're right that scars and burns aren't normally considered hot" Chad started, knowing what he was about to say would either hurt Carlos badly or make him realize how amazing he really was. "But for you, these cuts didn't just scar your skin. They are who you are. They mark how hard your life was, how much you were hurt and how much pain you endured. These scars are marks of your strength. You might have been hurt all your life but you came out a kind loving person. That's what makes these scars beautiful." Chad said softly. Carlos had started to shiver in his arms halfway through the talks. "When I look at you I see a beautiful person with a good heart and a loving soul. That is what your scars are."

"Ok" Carlos whispered, before pretending to fall asleep. Chad sighed and kissed the back of Carlos's head.

"I love you" He whispered. Carlos didn't respond, too busy holding back his tears to fully register the words.

* * *

Carlos's eyes blinked open. The sun glared through the window stinging his eyes. "Holly crap I'm late" Carlos spluttered, jumping out of bed. He ran to his pants shoving them on quickly. He didn't have his bag! It was in his room…

"Morning sleepy head" Chad chuckled. Carlos spun around to see the prince lounging on a plush blue chair near the window.

"We're late!" Carlos almost shouted. "We probably missed first period…"

"Even though you're adorable all flustered I'll tell you classes were canceled." Chad said. Carlos paused from zipping up his pants.

"Wait why?" He asked.

"The official reason is the school board and most of the teachers are meeting with representative from both the high and low councils about changes to the curriculum."

"They're talking about the other kids coming from the island?" Carlos asked. Chad nodded. "Dad called me earlier this morning. He wants me to start spreading rumors about you four trying to raise an army to overthrow the council." Chad sighed. "It could make sense" He continued, seeing Carlos about to complain. "The four of you did set yourselves high up in the food change. Mal's dating the king and you got a lot of sympathy from the high council…"

"I don't want sympathy" Carlos spat, anger flaring in his eyes.

"I know" Chad said. "But you struck a nerve with a few of them. Child abuse might not be a big thing on the isle of the loss but it's terrible here. Even if they hadn't known the specifics they would feel the same. You pushed it over the edge through with your speech.

"How did you know about that?" Carlos asked, frowning at his prince.

"My dad" Chad replied curtly. "He thinks it was all a lie. He believes it was one of your friends that did it and you're using it to your advantage. He doesn't think it was part of a plan through, which surprised me. He seemed to accept that you were abused by someone but not your mother. He thinks Jay is the most likely case."

"The man's as stupid as he is an ass. And he's a fucking ass." Carlos growled. Chad chuckled. "Oh Sorry." Carlos tagged on after a moment.

"There's nothing to apologies for" Chad sighed. "I'd have used nastier words but I completely agree.

Carlos walked over to the table Chad was sitting at and sat down on the other chair. The prince looked down at Carlos and smirked. "Hey!" Carlos shouted as his boyfriend grabbed him and easily lifted him up. "Stop" Carlos groaned but he was already set down on the other boy's lap.

"That's better" Chad grinned. Carlos glared. "You're adorable when you glare" Chad murmured. There was a light nock on the door, interrupting them.

"It's me" Moe called through the door. "Are you clothed?" Both boys blushed.

"Yes" Chad snapped loudly. Moe stepped in, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Just checking" he said in a serious tone. "I just need to grab my…" He paused. "Books. I need to study for the quiz next week." Chad touched Carlos's shoulder lightly, whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"Where's my shirt!" Carlos shouted, scrambling out of Chad's grasp.

"Stop" Chad said, grabbing Carlos.

"Sorry" Moe said. HE grabbed his books and left quickly.

"Chad. I need to put on my shirt." Carlos hissed. Chas sighed and let go. He didn't want Carlos to feel like this. He obviously didn't let anyone in. Was it wrong that Chad wanted to be that person, the one Carlos finally confided in? Maybe it was but all he wanted to do was help.

"Please stop puppy" Chad sighed. Surprisingly Carlos paused, shirt in hand.

"Please let me see you." Chad whispered. Carlos looked around slowly.

"Put on your shirt if you want" Chad said softly, looking sadly at the other boy. "I shouldn't be pushing you. You're not ready. Please just know you don't have to be ashamed around me."

"I know" Carlos muttered, glancing down at his shirt. Silently he pulled it on, ignoring Chad's eyes the entire time.

"Do you think we can just do something else" Carlos asked. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Like what" He grinned. Carlos walked up to chad and punched him in the shoulder.

"I was just joking" Chand grinned.

"It's still fun to punch you" Carlos smiled.

"So what do you want to do? Could we just study or something? I liked cuddling but I just want to do something productive."

"Carlos are you ok?" Chad asked. Carlos sighed and nodded. It was a lie. He kept flashing back to yesterday. He'd decided last night that he didn't like Ben as much as Chad. He'd known he wanted to be with Chad. That was easy to say though when you were cuddled up with the boy in question. Now there was a weird feeling in his stomach. It felt a lot like guilt with a little sadness, fear and happiness thrown in. There were butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know if they were for Ben or not. It felt like they could be. He hoped doing something he liked took his mind off things.

"Sure" Chad smiled.

"Are you taking computer science?

 **Flash Forward**

 **(The rest of Carlos's time in Chad's room shall take up the entire next chapter. I didn't want to rush to get through all I wanted to happen)**

Carlos fixed his hair one more time before entering the hallway. Just as Moe said it was empty. Carlos was still worried though. He couldn't help it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took off at a quick pace. He was alone until he reached one of the hallways that led in the direction of the lunchroom. He was swarmed by the other students, pushing past to get to lunch. No one paid him a second glace. That is, until a familiar voice called his name.

"Carlos!" Mal called. The boy froze momentarily, collecting himself.

"Hey" He said, walking up to Mal and Evie. Evie looked him up and down.

"Jay said the two of you were with the council yesterday." Mal said. "Why didn't come with Jay? He said they're brining more kids from the island." Carlos shrugged.

"Me and Jay aren't really getting along right now" Carlos murmured, running nervous fingers through his hair.

"Wait why?" Mal asked. She knew the two had been having some kind of fight the last few days but Jay had acted weird when they asked about Carlos. But Carlos was always so forgiving when it came to Jay. She'd assumed they would have forgiven each other by morning. They had to have talked, or the equivalent of what boys did (grunted or something) when they got back to their room.

Carlos glanced back and forth, making sure no one was paying attention in the crowded hall. "Jafar" He whispered.

"What?" Mal asked, leaning in. Carlos looked around again. "Jafar" He hissed a little louder. Mal looked confused but Evie scrunched her eyebrows in worry.

"He didn't know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Mal hissed. Carlos looked sadly at his friend.

"Remember… the thing Jafar did… that didn't leave a scar." He whispered almost silently. Mal blinked and gaped.

"I thought… How did he not know? Our parents were laughing about it for days." Mal shook her head. "Even if he didn't know what's the big deal?"

"That's why I said!" Carlos growled, throwing his hands up. A few of the younger students looked in their direction.

"Let's go somewhere more private" Evie suggested. The other two nodded.

"My rooms closest" Carlos said, turning back in the direction he was originally headed. The girls matched his quick pace.

Carlos unlocked the door to his room and started walking in before freezing for another time that morning, what was this the tenth time, when he saw his roommate, glaring in his direction. The girls pushed past Carlos.

"Could you stop glaring" Evie sighed. "We need to talk ab…"

"You didn't come back to the room last night" Jay growled. "For the second night in a row." Carlos opened his mouth but was shut up by Jay's dark voice. "Don't even try to deny it. You're wearing the same clothes." Both girls stared with different expressions. Evie looked worried and slightly disgusted while mal just looked completely shocked.

"I was working on stuff…" Carlos murmured, hands shaking.

"Is that stuff a girl?" Jay snapped. Evie shifted from foot to foot, face turning green. Carlos wanted to glare at her as much as Jay. Did she really think he was just going to fuck Chad? He spent the night, sure but they didn't do anything.

"That Stuff" Carlos said slowly. "Is none of your business?"

"Carlos…" Mal started. The door opened slightly, causing all the ex-villains to freeze. Carlos's shaking hands stopped, turning white as a ghost. Why did life hate him?

"Umm… Hi. Is everything all right?" Ben asked, frowning at the angry group of teens.


	14. Chapter 14

Another Chapter! Yay! And look it's on schedule. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I posted a new one shot today if you didn't already know. It's a Ned's Declassified School Survival guide. I'm just saying this cuz I haven't checked but assume the fandom id dead and has little to no followers. Remember Review

ENTER LINE BREAK

"Carlos are you ok?" Chad asked. Carlos sighed and nodded. It was a lie. He kept flashing back to yesterday. He'd decided last night that he didn't like Ben as much as Chad. He'd known he wanted to be with Chad. That was easy to say though when you were cuddled up with the boy in question. Now there was a weird feeling in his stomach. It felt a lot like guilt with a little sadness, fear and happiness thrown in. There were butterflies in his stomach and he didn't know if they were for Ben or not. It felt like they could be. He hoped doing something he liked took his mind off things.

"Sure" Chad smiled.

"Are you taking computer science?

Chad scrunched his eyebrows and made a disgusted sound. "So that's a no?" Carlos chuckled.

"You're taking computer science?" Chad asked, frowning. "Do you know how hard that class is?" Carlos looked down, blushing slightly. "Wait! You shouldn't even be able to take that class. It's for seniors."

"Well I tested in" Carlos murmured, turning a darker shade of red. "My first test scores in math and electronics were high…" He trailed off.

"But a Senior Class! Wait, You're not in our science either, are you?" Chad asked.

"I sort of tested out of that too." Carlos stated.

"So you're a closet nerd?" Chad asked, giving the boy a small smile to show he didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Maybe…" Carlos blushed.

"Any other classes you 'tested out of'" Chad asked raising an eyebrow." Carlos's stomach leapt at the adorable way Chad's dimples appeared. That didn't happen when he smirked. They only appeared with a real smile.

"Well… Math and Biology, I don't know about the rest because I said I don't want to have too many advanced classes. I didn't want to look bad right off the bat… even though I pretty much did."

"You didn't look bad" Chad said, glaring at Carlos's frown. "Out of all four of you, you were the most normal, and the cutest" he added at the last second. Carlos blushed.

"I guess first part is true but Jay's better looking than me so he got that covered. I was the awkward kid who was afraid of dogs."

"You had every right to be puppy" Chad said, making the shorter boy smile. "And I think you're ten times better looking than Jay."

Carlos chuckled. "Thanks" Carlos said. "But I don't think that's a popular opinion. Let's get to work though. Is there anything you need help on?" Carlos asked, embarsed at being compared to Jay. He knew he wasn't girly when it came to comparing how he looked to others but he did care a lot about what he wore and how he looked. He just shook it off when people talked about how hot jay was or other boys. But being compared to Jay and being told he himself was better looking was making him feel bad. It was only now that he really understood how weird and unattractive he really was. Chad was being nice but it was only making him feel worse.

"You're taking English too right?" Chad asked hopefully, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts. Enlish wasn't a class necessary to graduate but it was a lot easier than some of the other classes. Chad just hadn't realized how bad he was at reading old English. Who knew a prince couldn't read Shakespeare. It was kind of ironic. Plus most royal heirs took it so they would be able to understand the old texts better. Most of the laws written at the creation of each kingdom were still in effect and they were all written in the confusing, backwards, annoyingly complex old English.

Very few of the laws had changed since the creation of Auradon. Auradon had vetoed some old, out of date or disturbingly cruel laws. The prince didn't like to admit the cruel ones were almost all from his Provence.

"No but I took one on the island and I passed with a 98%. What are you having trouble with?"

"Shakespeare makes my brain want to melt" Chad sighed, pounding his fist to his scull to prove his point. "I can't understand it for the life of me."

"It's really not that hard" Carlos started. "Get out your books and we'll start." Chad walked to the other side of his bed grabbed the three books his side table. When he turned back all he could see of Carlos was his legs swinging up and down. The prince walked back to see his boyfriend laying on his stomach, a pencil behind his ear and a pen clutched in his teeth.

"Come on sit down" Carlos grinned around the pen.

"You know I have a table right?" Chad chuckled. He had to admit Carlos looked cute right now, well Carlos always looked cute but right now even more so. The morning sun shone through the window, lighting up his smiling face. The messy black and white hair stuck out in all directions giving the boy the most adorable bed head.

Chad plopped down next to Carlos, putting his two textbooks and copy of Hamlet in front of them. "Ok let's start like this. You're having problem with the wording right, not the content?"

"I don't know because I cant get what it's saying." Chad sighed. The side of Carlos's lips twitched up.

"Then forget about Shakespeare." Carlos said. Chad blinked three times before truly comprehending the shorter boy's words.

"But that's the whole point of the class! It is literally what I have to study" Chad exclaimed.

"Yes but Shakespeare puts a lot of information in his words. He puts them together artistically so the audience can imagine the part that can't be built of acted out. It's distracting you from learning how to read. Think about it as learning a new language. You have a basic understanding but are given complex sentences that you don't know all the words for. You can read in-between the lines but that can only help so much. What I'm going to do is give you simple sentences and write them in old English. From there we'll advance to a more artistic writing style and only after you can read an entire page of writing similar to Shakespeare we will move onto his poems. If you can understand them then we look at the books."

Chad stared at the other boy openmouthed. "Why don't the teachers teach like that!" Chad mouthed. If had had any doubt about Carlos's inelegance it vanished. For the next hour Carlos wrote out short sentences step by step explaining the differences from the modern and old English writing style. For the first time taking the class Chad didn't feel like an idiot.

Carlos watched his boyfriend as they studied. It was getting a lot easier to read the other boy's emotions. The fact he was willing to show them was a big part. He smiled and encouraged with sweet words. After that hour Carlos deemed him ready to move on to paragraphs.

"Don't get cocky Carlos chuckled. Chad's face turned a light shade of pink. "This is when it gets hard. We'll work through it together so don't worry." Chad nodded happily. He loved his puppy so much, adorable, sweet and smart.

They started working again but Carlos could tell Chad was having trouble. He was doing better than before, a lot better but he was getting stuck every other sentence. Carlos sighed and went back to writing. He didn't notice Chad smiling at him. Chad had been distracted for a while now.

He just couldn't concentrate with someone as beautiful as Carlos next to him. The smaller boy started mumbling while righting and Chad reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. Carlos immediately froze.

"We're supposed to be studying" Carlos muttered, blushing as a thumb, ran across his bottom lip.

"I need a break" Chad said huskily. Carlos's breath hitched. He hadn't noticed how close they had gotten while studying. Their sides were right against each other and when Chad leaned in their faces few inches apart. Carlos responded by closing the little gap that was left between their lips and kissing him softly. Their lips stayed pressed together while Chad chuckled. Sweet Carlos. Chad didn't want this kiss to be soft and sweet.

Carlos gasped when Chad's teeth bit down on his lower lip. It sent a shot of pain and pleasure. Chad grinned, biting down harder for a moment. Carlos shiver as the prince worked his lower lip between his teeth. A small groan escaped his lips when it was over. Carlos almost pulled away but Chad moved with him, sliding his tongue across his boyfriend's lips.

Chad gently pushed on Carlos's shoulder, sending him flat on his back. In one fluid motion he swung a leg over Carlos so he was kneeling with the smaller boy under him. Their mouths didn't separate, moving together, sparks of electricity flying through their bodies. It seemed everywhere their skin met Carlos was being filled with electricity. The kiss ended too quickly, leaving the boys panting. Their eyes locked and for Carlos the world fell away. His heart evened out on his breathing slowed.

HE could see his haggard reflection shining in the beautiful eyes and the reflection was smiling. He was smiling. They both were happy like this. There wasn't the sexual tension in the air like a moment ago. There was just peace and love.

"I love you" Chad whispered, leaning in to lay a butterfly kiss on the side of his mouth.

"I love you too" Carlos breathed back. Neither boy knew how long they stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes but it was long enough for the few rays of blinding sunlight filtering through the window to disappear as the sun reached its peak.

The thing that interrupted them was a stomach growling. Chad laughed and grinned at the boy below him. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Maybe" Carlos said. Chad stood, his back creaking. Carlos followed, kicking the blood back into his legs.

"It's pretty late" Carlos commented, looking out the window. "I should probably get back. Jay's upset and I don't want him looking too hard."

"You'll have to come back soon" Chad said with a soft smile. He leaned in so his mouth was inches from the other boy's ear. "I need you" He breathed. Carlos shivered. "I still don't understand Shakespeare" he added.

Carlos couldn't help himself. He let out a laugh and grabbed Chad by the cheeks. He slammed their lips together in one last kiss. A sound echoed into the room. Carlos faltered and tripped over his own feet. Chad wasn't quick enough to help and watched as Carlos toppled onto his back. With frightened eyes they both turned to the door.

"Right… knock first" Moe chuckled. Carlos glared up at the monkey boy.

"I have to go anyway" Carlos said, standing up.

"There's no one out there" Moe said, nodding to the hall. I checked before coming in.

"Sure" Carlos murmured. Chad reached out and slipped his hand in Carlos's. The both smiled and Carlos opened the door. As the door closed his happiness faded. That little world he was in, the world where he and Chad were alone, not a worry in the world was gone. It was replaced with reality. HE couldn't hide from yesterday's events. He needed to talk to Ben and tell him no… but was that really what he wanted.

ENTER LINE BREAL

That was the chapter. I had originally written it a different way. It was 3500 words and went in depth into moments of Carlos's past, some cannon for Isle of the loss book (the prequel to the movies. Movies were written after). But when I put it together I felt it shifted Carlos's character in the wrong direction. In the movies they didn't address Carlos's intelligence but in the book he's much younger than the others and had skipped grades. I decided to keep that intelligence but the skipping grades isn't in this fic. Anyway review and if you want to know when the next update is check the schedule on my prof page.

ENTER LINE BREAK

 **OPINIONS WANTED FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

For the following chapter would you prefer where Chapter 13 left off or flashbacks of Chad's childhood?


	15. Chapter 15

Carlos unlocked the door to his room and started walking in before freezing for another time that morning, what was this the tenth time, when he saw his roommate, glaring in his direction. The girls pushed past Carlos.

"Could you stop glaring" Evie sighed. "We need to talk ab…"

"You didn't come back to the room last night" Jay growled. "For the second night in a row." Carlos opened his mouth but was shut up by Jay's dark voice. "Don't even try to deny it. You're wearing the same clothes." Both girls stared with different expressions. Evie looked worried and slightly disgusted while mal just looked completely shocked.

"I was working on stuff…" Carlos murmured, hands shaking.

"Is that stuff a girl?" Jay snapped. Evie shifted from foot to foot, face turning green. Carlos wanted to glare at her as much as Jay. Did she really think he was just going to fuck Chad? He spent the night, sure but they didn't do anything.

"That Stuff" Carlos said slowly. "Is none of your business?"

"Carlos…" Mal started. The door opened slightly, causing all the ex-villains to freeze. Carlos's shaking hands stopped, turning white as a ghost. Why did life hate him?

"Umm… Hi. Is everything all right?" Ben asked, frowning at the angry group of teens.

"Mal!" Ben said, a smile on his face. It didn't reach his cheeks and all but Jay noticed.

"Hi Ben. I haven't seen you in days" Mal responded, gesturing for her boyfriend to come in. Evie frowned at the slight reluctance in the King. Her confusion grew when she saw fear shoot through Carlos's eyes for a moment.

"I know I've been busy with the council" he sighed truthfully. "I'm trying to convince Tyler and Natalie to speak to their mother about voting on our side."

"And how's that going?" Jay grunted, glaring at Carlos again.

"No good" Ben breathed. "Natalie really hates Evie…"

"That bitch's just angry I destroyed her in our debate presentation. She's been glaring daggers at me for days." Evie snapped.

"And Tyler is having some…. Difficulties." He paused.

"What kind of difficulties?" Mal asked. Her boyfriend looked frazzled. Whatever he was up to was really messing with his normal calm exterior.

"He's… going through something, something very hard. He doesn't want to bring himself into the spotlight. I'm trying to convince him that this is more important but even I know how imperative it is he stays under the radar.

"So he's being an ass" Jay grunted again, rolling his eyes. "No better than Chad. All you royals are the same." Ben glanced at the Arabian who had flopped down onto the bed. He hadn't seen Jay this angry in a while. And by the vicious glares he was sending at Carlos he knew something was wrong.

"Jay" Snapped Mal, turning on her friend. All those in the room could feel the sparks of magic flashing just below her skin. Ben is nothing like Chad!" Jay showed no expression to her rage but he was shaking on the inside, probably as much as Ben. So the King hadn't seen his girlfriend angry. It might be fun to see their first fight.

"Whatever" Jay sighed.

"Jay just because you're mad at Carlos it doesn't give you the right to cause trouble. Either stay and act calmly or get out." Evie said, giving her friend and angry look. What was bothering her wasn't Mal, but the fact that she didn't know how similar Ben and Chad really were.

"What's going on with him?" Carlos asked, bringing the conversation back to his preferred topic.

"He didn't say" Ben said, eyes forward and heartbeat calm. He didn't act like he was lying But all four villains knew he was. It's one thing to lie in normal circumstances but it's completely different to lie when you're looking and acting all frazzled. His sentence was calm and even unlike moments before.

"Ben" Mal accused, putting her hands on her hips. If this was a less serious situation Carlos would have laughed. The king in question let his eyes slide toward Carlos making the shorter boy gasp. That look! He'd seen those eyes before, the pain and anger. He saw them on two people, and two people only, himself and Chad. Those were the eyes of someone who had a secret too big and too dangerous. Ben held many secrets. Mal had learned most of them but these eyes told him something else. Ben never made that look before but there had been something like it. It was almost the eyes Ben had when he pulled away from Carlos after their kiss.

The other teens were watching Carlos and the emotions that were flashing across his face. There was shock and fear as well as sadness and anger. They shone through him until a final emotion settled, determination.

"I want to speak to him" Carlos stated. Ben gave him a weary look.

"I don't think that's for the…." Ben started.

"Is it what I think it is?" Carlos asked. Jay finally looked back to the conversation. Carlos wasn't acting like himself, or at least the Carlos he had become. The last time he saw that look was on the island. It was like the old Carlos had returned. That bothered Jay more than he could say.

"What do you think it is?" Ben asked slowly. Carlos gave him a long look but Ben didn't share anything.

"Something that shouldn't be said out loud, or told." Carlos. Ben's eyes grew in size.

"Ummm… That isn't for me to say" He stuttered out. "You shouldn't…"

"This affects me" Carlos snapped. "I have a right to try to speak to him!"

Ben looked the most surprised. He hadn't seen this Carlos before. He had never see this confident commanding boy with dark eyes and a dangerous voice. Truthfully it sent a shiver sown him. He liked this Carlos and wanted so badly to grab him and kiss him. He wanted to know if he kissed as powerfully as he talked.

"Carlos, Ben, what is going on?" Evie asked. "What does Carlos think is happening with Prince Tyler?"

"Nothing" Ben whispered, pulling his eyes reluctantly from the boy. He turned his body so Carlos was at the very edges of his peripheral vision instead of straight ahead. Instead he was looking at another person that made butterflies appear in his stomach.

Mal was giving her boyfriend a calculating look. Something more than what he was saying was going on. She didn't care about what was happening with her fellow student. She was more worried about the guilt that snuck into his features when he looked at her.

"Where is he?" Carlos snapped. Ben kept his eyes and Mal but frowned deeper.

"You realize that if you hurt or scare Tyler in any way king Charming will have what he needs to win the vote against you?"

"I know" Carlos stated. "But if I don't he might win anyway."

"Don't anger him" Ben warned, staring into the green eyes of the girl she loved.

"I don't know if it's possible not to" Carlos sighed. "Where's his room?"

"Dorm room 476." Ben murmured, eyes fogging over with fear for less than a moment. "It's at the end of the northern fourth floor hallway, not far from the balcony overlooking the rose garden."

"You're not going anywhere" Jay snapped, interrupting Mal who was about to argue as well. "I'm done with your fucking secrets. I talked to Jane you bastard and she'd disgusted at just the thought of kissing you. You're lying more every day and I now I'm stopping it. Tell me what's going on with this fucking peace of shit of a prince and then tell me who the discussing bitch is that's lowering herself to sleeping with someone like you!" No one said a word. Everyone but Jay was shocked. Jay was too angry to even notice that. All he could see was the rage in his best friend's face. There was no fear or regret like there should be. There was only anger.

Evie walked slowly across the room toward Jay, eyes flaring. Her hand raised and the slap echoed through the silent room. "Do not speak" She hissed, her voiced filled with more venom than even Mal would use. "Do not talk to him like that" She said each word slowly, spitting them off her tongue like rotten candy.

"The Fuckin…" Jay growled before being interrupted by Evie's hand one again hitting his cheek. This one had enough strength to unbalance him.

"You know nothing. Do not treat Carlos like dirt. You have your secret too Jay" Evie murmured quietly enough for only him and Carlos to here. "I will tell them and you can't deny it. I have all the proof I need" she hissed, patting the mirror in her pocket. Jay stepped back eyes wide but they stayed that way only for a moment. They narrowed to slits into his last glare before stomping out of the room.

"I think I should go" Ben said softly. "Mal I'll see you tomorrow?" It was a question more than a statement. Mal kept him at arm's length and left him alone for days at a time. Maybe that was why he was finding his Carlos so beautiful.

"Don't follow" Carlos snapped, leaving the room while the girls were still dealing with the king. The king who kissed him! No he couldn't think about that now. He had more to worry about. This was the third gay or bi royal that he would meet and it was unnerving. There were only a handful of queers at this school so how was it possible that three boys all first in line for their throne turned out to be gay?

His feet led him around corners and into alcoves. In his anger he had reverted back to Carlos from the island. He didn't know why or how but he was using it to his advantage. No one saw him. He was invisible. He could have butchered half of those who passed him before an alarm was even thought of being raised. But that was not his intent. He never murdered without reason and these students were innocent.

He arrived at the door blocking his way to his enemy, his prey. This was where he and Moe had something in common. They were taught to be hunters and had their prey. This was the first time he had prey in Auradon. His knock echoed into the blackened door room and Carlos didn't wait for there to be an answer. He opened the door and slipped in like a panther readying himself to pounce.

"Who's there" A scared voice shouted. Carlos paused, his mind snapping back to reality. Had he considered killing Tyler? No, obviously not. Just because someone was prey didn't mean they were to be killed. Tyler was a mission, an objective, a possible ally. He was needed to understand what was at risk and why he needed to put on a mask and do his duty as prince. Carlos hated that thought. What he just thought was wrong. He'd seen the pain Chad was in. Would he wish that on another, just to have a better chance of staying in this kingdom? HE would have before but he had changed since his arrival. His empathy and guilt had increased.

"Ben talked to you?" Carlos said. His eyes scanned the room. Once again he felt he understood Moe more. The room was larger than his own, or even Chad's. Even with the lights off and drapes drawn he could see the gold and silver adorned furniture and small expensive items placed on all surfaces. The bed on the other side of the room looked plain in comparison. There was drawings and art on the walls and a canvas propped up on an easel in the corner.

"Please go away" The voice choked out. Carlos's eyes snapped to the form huddled in the corner farthest from the door. A dark silk blanket cover a human sized lump.

"You shouldn't stay here in the dark" Carlos said softly. His anger was lessening and his adrenalin was dissipating. He could recognize this once again. This was the sadness that he held within his heart and that Chad kept covered with a mask. This was one's most vulnerable moment when their inner feelings had engulfed and consumed them to the point of peril. Carlos would tread gently so he didn't break the boy irreversibly and completely. "It won't help you feel better."

"I don't wanna feel better" The lump whispered almost silently. Carlos slid his hand along the wall, looking for the light switch. He had never met Tyler or Natalie. They weren't in there grade and all he knew was who their parents for. Finally his fingers touched the switch and he flipped it filling the room with light. The first thing he noticed was he was correcting in thinking the boy had the same taste as his father. His side of the room shone with gold, glinting with what could only cost a small fortune. The second thing he realized was how small the person under the blanket really was. This wasn't a teen. This was a little kid. This boy had to be from the middle school part of the school.

"You can come out now. I won't bite" Carlos said. "Unless I want to" He added, trying to lighten the mood. He hadn't meant to sound like he was flirting but it sure did sound like it when it came out of his mouth. He kept his eyes on the blanket, sitting down on the end of the boy's bed. It was several minutes before a pair of chocolate brown eyes peeled out from their hiding spot. The child squeaked and pulled the blanket back over his head. "Seriously I'm not going to hurt you" Carlos sighed. "You're not even an animal so I won't be turning you into a fur coat.

A tiny laugh escaped the blanket and Carlos smiled. "Really you can come out. I just want to talk."

"About what" The tiny voice asked, muffled by the blanket.

"About what Ben said" Carlos started before closing his mouth, too surprised by the sob to continue.

"H-he w-wasn't supposed to tell" Tyler sniffled. Watery eyes peaked over the blanket once more before hiding again.

"He didn't say anything" Carlos said. "I read in between the lines."

"So you don't know?" there was hope in the quiet voice.

"That you like other boys?" Carlos asked softly. Another sob escaped the boy.

"H-he wasn't supposed to tell" Tyler wined, curling farther in on himself.

"He didn't. I could just tell." Carlos said. The form in the blanket stirred and for a moment Carlos thought he was coming out but he was proven wrong. The child mealy fell onto his side holding his knees to his chest and weeping. The motion had pulled some of the blanket off him, revealing a pair of tiny feet. He really was young. What was Ben thinking placing so much responsibility on someone so young?

Carlos was hesitant because this wasn't something he should do. If Tyler reacted badly then they were screwed but right now he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to comfort the child who reminded him so much of himself. His decision moved his legs toward the shaking boy. He plopped down next to the feet.

Tyler gasped when a hand gently stroked his back. The hands that lifted him were gentle. It was like his mother who he cared for so dearly. He didn't complain being pulled onto the other boy's lap and having the blanket removed from his face. The tears stopped for three whole seconds before he reverted back to a shaking, weeping, sniveling child. Carlos held him close, keeping the black boy's head to his chest.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, Tyler weeping into the shirt of the teen which the child was now clutching in tiny hands as if his life depended on it. But the sobs grew soft and the boy's heart steadied. His bloodshot eyes closed and he lulled against Carlos. Carlos sighed. Well he wouldn't be talking to Tyler. He was about to stand, meaning to bring the boy to his bed but a tiny voice interrupted him.

"No" Tyler whipped, clutching the black shirt again. "Don't go" Carlos paused.

"You know I have to" he said as softly as he could. "You should sleep…"

"You're one of the big kids that the king wanted to save" Tyler asked, but there was no real doubt in his voice?

"Yes" Carlos replied. "But you don't have to worry about that."

"But" the voice whispered.

"Ben should have never come to you. If I knew you were so young I wouldn't have let him near you."

"But" the prince whispered even softer.

"Please don't risk everything to help us. We'll be ok." Carlos said, giving a small fake smile.

"But mommy will send you back to the bad island." He said sadly. Carlos grew silent, staring off towards the door. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Tyler asked in the silence.

"Why would I not be nice to you" Carlos replied, running a hand through the messy black shoulder length hair.

"Cuz I'm you know"

"Because you're gay?" Carlos asked. Tyler nodded, pulling the shirt closer to his face. He liked how this big kid smelled. He smelled like doggy and chocolate.

"No one should be mean to you because you like other boys." Carlos said, giving the boy a tighter hug." This time Tyler didn't nod. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea" Tyler murmured.

"I'm gay too." Tyler's head shot away from the shirt, eyes wide and staring into the freckled face of the boy comforting him."

"R-really? You're not just teasing?"

"No, I really am." Carlos promised. He was glad the little boy leaned back into him. He was worried he'd run off for a second.

"Do you like me?" Tyler whispered. Carlos stiffened.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said softly. "But you're just a little kid… and I like someone else." Carlos hoped that didn't hurt the little boy. He wasn't going to pretend to be in love. That was wrong for so many reasons.

"It's ok" Tyler said, a little louder than he'd been before. Carlos smiled. So the little boys didn't always sound like a tiny mouse squeaking across the room.

"Do you think you can get up now?" Carlos asked. "I'm really hungry and it'll be dinner in and lunch ended half an hour ago. I might be able to grab some leftovers from the kitchen.

"Can I come too?" Tyler asked, hopefully. Carlos looked back down at the child in his lap. How could he be a sixth grader? He looked like he could be in third grade. He was so small and looked like he could break from a strong gust of wind. Was it because he looked like he crawled out of a dumpster or did was he really so fragile. If he was then he was giving Ben an earful.

"Ok." Carlos finally said. "I have to get changed and you should probably change too. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ok" Tyler said with the first real smile Carlos had seen. It only made the older boy smile too. This wasn't about staying here. He just didn't want to see someone hurt. Carlos moved slower than before. He didn't hide from the other students and only some gave him odd looks. He knew he looked like he'd just crawled out of bed but he wasn't too worried because there was no school today and lots of people slept late. Only a few people would even notice was wasn't walking from the direction of his rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm a little disapointed about how few people reviewed my last chapter. I hope you guys are still reading. Enjoy and review.

* * *

"Carlos" Mal said as he walked into his dorm room. It appeared her and Evie had stayed after Ben left.

"Mal" Carlos nodded, walking over to his dresser.

"What happened with the prince?" Mal asked. Carlos could tell she was going to push. She would pretend to be all kind and caring and then trick make her move, tricking the information out of him.

"Mal" Carlos sighed, letting his hands rest on the top of his dresser. He could tell by the shifting on the bed that the girls could hear the overwhelming sadness in his voice. "Have you every kept a secret from someone?" The girl didn't respond, just as Carlos had expected. "Have you ever kept something secret because if others find out it would hurt you, maybe even ruin your life?" This time he really was expecting an answer and gave her a look that told her so.

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that boy has a secret that would ruin his life." Carlos's hands scraped into fists. "And Ben should have never gone to him in the first place." The venom in his voice surprised both girls.

"Carlos?" Evie asked, standing up. She walked to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Tyler in any of your classes?" Carlos asked.

"No" Evie said, looking back at Mal who nodded. "Why?" Something in Carlos's posture had changed. She'd seen the change in him when he pushed past Ben to talk to the prince and assumed he'd return to himself soon. This wasn't himself though. Something happened that caused him great pain.

"Because he's a sixth grader" He shot. Mal stood up, eyes wide. Evie's hand gripped him harder.

"He's a little kid that doesn't even look like he should be old enough to be in this school. Do you know how I found him?" Carlos asked, not giving them the chance to answer. "He was curled under a blanket in the dark weeping. That little kid was more scared than anyone I've seen in Auradon."

"So he…" Evie started.

"Ben put us all at risk. He should have known Charming would try something. Our entire future lies on one queen. But she's not here so what does he do? He goes to a girl who hates Evie. So he needed someone else. SO HE WHENT TO A TINY LITTLE BOY AND DEMANDED THAT HE CONFRONT HIS MOTHER! This is politics that could bring down kings and he shoved that responsibility on a child. Even our parents knew when a decision was best left for an adult. They didn't force little sixth graders into the highest of politics. And maybe I'd be a little angry if that was it but it WASN'T! He found out about that poor little boy and what does he do? Does he stop, comfort him? Does he try to help? NO! He tells him to throw himself into the scrutiny of the council and his parents. Ben demanded he risked revealing the secret he's keeping from his parents for four kids he's never even met. I don't care what Ben was thinking or how good his motives were. He's screwing up every life he touches. Ours, Tyler's, me! Now I have to pick up the pieces of his mistake and bring a child from the brink of breaking and hope that I'll be in Auradon long enough to stop him from falling into the same depression, anger and lifelessness that the two of us had to go through!"

Evie had let go of his shoulder some time in his rant and had paled dramatically. It looked like he finally understood. Mal on the other hand had a mix of confusion anger and unconcern emotions on her face.

"I don't understand" Mal said.

"You shouldn't" Carlos said. "And I will only say this once. If you every cared about me as a friend you will not think on this again. You will not try to figure out what secret I'm keeping and what this boy is going through. You will ruin as many lives as Ben if you try. I want to trust you Mal. You're like a sister to me. But I know you and I know I could never trust you to do as I say. Prove me wrong Mal because I don't want to lose you. I'm already loosing too much." Carlos pulled out a nice but comfortable outfit and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Evie you know what's going on" Mal accused, advancing on her friend.

"I do" Evie replied standing tall. Part of her was as disgusted at the thought of another prince being gay but then the words Carlos had said painted another picture. Why hadn't she thought about the pain that Carlos must have gone through? What was life like for him, hiding who he was from his friends? The way he spoke made it sound like his life had been hopeless. And how should she feel about a little kid going through that too. The picture Carlos painted of how he found Tyler was disturbing and heartbreaking. Carlos could have lost his friends but this boy had a family. How could someone just throw away a child they loved? The parents here were supposed to love their children."

"Evie" Mal repeated for a third time. The blue haired girl snapped out of her trance. "Tell me."

"No." The words were automatic and she didn't have time to think before it escaped her lips.

"No?" Mal responded, looking shocked.

"No. I will not hurt Carlos. I don't know about this other prince but I will not tell you a secret Carlos wants to keep from everyone. I only found out because of my mirror."

"Evie, we're his friends. I need to know how to help him." Mal countered.

"Jay is already chipping away at their friendship. You should look Mal. Do you want him so sever ties with you? With me? Who will he have then? Who will he trust? Mal I would act the same way if I didn't know but please listen to me. Only bad things will come from you finding out about this. Leave him be. Leave both those boys be." Mal's eyes flashed with anger. She only glared once before leaving the room. This wasn't over. There was another person who knew and he was going to tell her because boyfriends don't keep secrets from their girlfriends. Ben was too in love with her anyway to lie.

She glanced down at the golden ring on her finger. That sounded bad in her head. She loved Ben, she really did. She loved the way he smiled and laughed. She loved the way he talked and how kind he was to not only her but everyone. But some kind of fear was creeping up on her, especially within the last few days. It wasn't the feeling of magic. She checked for that first. It was more of a creeping dark feeling that tasted like copper and felt like powder, even though it was just out of reach. Her senses took it in like she had practiced so many times but all this was so new. She couldn't tell if it was a thought or a feeling or even just a cold.

She was far more powerful than her mother had expected. If she had known the truth she would have prepared Mal for the magic she would feel. She could sense everything. Every person, bug, plant, feeling, emotion and thought. They materialized as physical feelings. They were different for everyone because the brain bound what it was sensing to feelings that somehow were related. It would take time for her to sort out what was what.

She entered Ben's room without knocking, freezing at the sight of her boyfriend. His hair dripped droplets onto his damp shining body. The towel that had been around his waist had fallen in his search for a clean pair of pants.

"Oh!" She squeaked after staring wide eyed and opened mouthed for who knows how long. Truly it was only for a few seconds but it felt longer. She couldn't even comprehend the feeling assaulting her. She could only take in the gorgeous chiseled body of a king. Ben was open mouthed as well until the point the girl had fled out of the door room.

"Mal!" Ben cried finally. HE grabbed a pair of crumpled pants and threw them on. IT took him only a second to slam the door open, hitting someone with a bang. "Mal! Oh god I'm sorry" Ben gasped, holding his hand out to the green eyed girl.

"It's ok" She lied, using his hand to help herself up.

"Come in before more people start to stare." Ben said, pulling his girlfriend into the room and shutting the door.

"Ben we need to talk about Carlos" She said, pushing the images and feeling from a moment ago to the back of her mind. The smell of grime and spoiled milk touched her nose. Fear.

"Mal I'm so sorry." Ben breathed out. A gravel-like roughness ran across the back of her neck and arms. He was desperate. A cold shivering ice like touch showered her insides with sparks. That was knew, she didn't know what this was and it hurt, hurt bad. "Mal" Ben breathed out, rushing to catch her as she fell. Fear, love, regret, guilt. That was what she felt, pure unimaginably strong guilt. The inside of her scull lit in flames before she finally passed out.

While Ben rushed, half naked, down the halls, carrying his unconscious girlfriend Carlos, had a young boy walking close enough for their arms to hit each other as they walked. The ex-villain allowed it, finally giving up after the third soft reprimand. He didn't understand why the boy felt such a need to be touching but he wouldn't hurt him by pushing him away. The hallways weren't crowded and he was thankful that only a few girls gave him odd looks. The boys didn't give him a second glance. But if he was to go to the kitchen he'd have to pass through the busiest hallway.

Tyler might not be considering the consequences of their close proximity but Carlos knew if they were seen like this there would be questions. That left gave him several problems and less options. He'd go hungry till dinner. It wasn't the first time he went without a meal. His mother starved him for days, sometimes weeks so the lacking the comfort of food was rarely more than a nuisance now. If they didn't go to the kitchens and didn't want to cross normally traveled hallways they could go only three places.

His room was out because of not only Mal but also Jay. That left two. The lock on the north tower balcony could easily be picked but he didn't think the kid wanted to break any rules or sit looking at the horizon. There was nothing much else to do there. The final third option was dangerous and he didn't even know if it would be allowed.

"Tyler we can't go to the kitchens" Carlos said quietly when they were alone. "We can go somewhere else but I have to ask if it's ok."

"It's ok" A voice said. Carlos whirled around to see Moe stopping up to them. He leaned a shoulder against the wall trying to look nonchalant but only showing his annoyance. "I'm assuming you wanted to hang out?" Moe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Carlos asked. "Wait…" He paused. Moe glared down at the shoulder not leaning against the wall.

"Yes." Moe grumbled. "I finally found someone I dislike more than Dude."

"Hey!" Carlos snapped. "Dude is great."

"Sure he is, until you can understand what he's barking. Now let's get going. I would like to shake off this moth but she'll just follow."

"Such drama" Lilly grinned. "Oh this makes up so much for you refusing to sleep with Carlos. A character scared and depressed, that holds the fate of two lovers in his hands. Will he stand up against his mother or will he hide away. Will his secret be discovered or will he slink further into the darkness."

"Please don't dissect this" Moe grumbled as he led the way down the hall. "You're lucky I'm letting you tag along. I could just have easily brought a fly swatter."

"Your life would be too boring without me. You'll be my plot twist eventually. I just have to find the right time to put you to use."

"Is he ok?" Tyler whispered to Carlos.

"He can talk to animals." Carlos explained. "And I think that's the moth that's been stalking us."

"Cool" Tyler grinned. "But why are we hanging out with this guy?" Carlos glanced around.

"There's no one in the area" Moe said. "Unless Lily here magically got someone to get past the birds."

"Oh why would I do that? This is a wonderful twist and I really want to see how it plays out."

"You know you really are more annoying than that dog." Moe grumbled. Carlos frowned at his friend. Moe didn't care though. He was just annoyed. He'd been dealing with the infuriating animals for days. He was going to go mad if this kept up.

Carlos didn't respond to the boy because they stopped in front of the door that Carlos had been using a lot recently. "Is this really ok with him?" Carlos asked. He found it very hard to believe that Chad would allow anyone let alone some other prince to see them together.

"Lilly talked about your conversation with Tyler in great detail to her friends. Just be happy bees don't gossip as much as squirrels." Tyler looked upset. Carlos knew it would hurt that anyone saw him so destroyed, even if it was only a moth.

A bird tweeted a few hallways away, telling Moe that he should get them in now. The headmistress was coming. He pulled the other boys in and closed the door. IT was only open a crack when he heard talking.

"And you think it's safe to keep her in the school?" The music teacher asked.

"She isn't putting anyone in danger. This can't hurt anyone. She just can't control her magical understanding yet. If I had known her magic understanding was going to grow so fast I would have been teaching her myself."

"So she can't control her magic?" The teacher asked.

"Don't say that" Fairy godmother hissed. Moe wouldn't have even herd it if he hadn't learned to use his senses in the jungle. "There are things going on that require the status quo to stay the same.

"This is about the supposed curriculum change?" The man asked.

"She is in complete control of her Magic Mr. Garner. The problem isn't that her magic is out of control. Her body is just feeling too much. She should have been taught this bec…" Their voices faded away.

Moe closed the door the rest of the way, pretending there wasn't a problem. Neither of them had explained the meeting with Chad. He didn't know that the fate of his and Carlos's relationship was at stake. And now was not the time to bring it up. HE only hoped Chad didn't blow up when he realized why Tyler and Carlos had met.

* * *

What did u think of the chapter? I brought our favorite stalker moth back :) She'll be popping up now and again. So what did u think of Tyler so far? Please review


	17. Chapter 17

hey everyone sorry this took a while. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Hello" Chad said, looking down at the dark skinned prince. He'd only met Tyler twice and neither time did they talk. The boy was finally old enough to attend the royal parties and had come to two at the Charming summer estate. His mother loved to have huge balls there. It wasn't their biggest castle but the ballroom was decked out in gold and painted by some of the best artists of this age. Chad never liked it. The parties were stiff and boring.

It was the same for every royal family. They threw a huge ball to show off their wealth and power. Then they 'subtly' worked a political angle with those invited. The whole thing was just a big flashy show that provided space for the lies and tricks that came with politics. He had to act the part each time, sucking up to the important people while still maintaining an air of superiority. It was harder than it sounded. Tyler had been slightly different though. He stood out not only because he was one of the few black guests but because he shied away when the other royal children offered their not so subtle bribes. He gets something and he supports them. Chad had assumed it was because he was knew to the game. His father sure as hell wouldn't have shoved an opportunity for gain away.

"Hello prince Charming" Tyler said, nodding politely. Chad turned his eyes to his boyfriend.

"I'm surprised you thought it was ok to bring him here" Chad said. Carlos flinched. Moe turned and glared. "No" Chad said waving his hands in front of him. "I just meant I didn't think you wanted anyone to know."

"I don't" Carlos said calmly, taking in everything. His boyfriend was sitting on the edge of the bed, back stiff but eyes calm. Chad was good at hiding though so he could be furious.

"I thought we were going to hang out with that kid" Tyler said, nodding his head toward Moe who had silently made his way to his own bed.

"He was just telling me it was ok to bring you" Carlos said, placing a hand on the other boy. "I thought this might help you. Tyler I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Chad Charming." Chad's heart flipped at boyfriend. His joy was short lived however when he looked back to his fellow prince. The boy's brown eyes were wide and his jaw was halfway to the ground.

"You're…." He gaped, pointing to Chad. "With him" He looked at Carlos. "But you're a prince!" Chad's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes. I am" Chad murmured. "And so are you."

"Oh! Umm. Sorry I just meant that I'm surprised. But you? Don't all the girls here like you?" Tyler asked. Carlos snorted.

"Hey!" Chad snapped at Carlos. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Carlos smirked.

"Are you insinuating that my drop dead gorgeous looks and charming personality doesn't have all the girls at this school falling all over me?" Chad replied. Carlos snorted again.

"Charming personality? Even if I ignore the irony of that statement I wouldn't use that word to describe you're so called personality." Carlos grinned.

"It got you to like me" Chad smirked back.

"No. I like you because I know the real you. That snotty, stuck up, jerk persona you have is not charming. It's your money and name….

"And drop dead gorgeous good looks" Chad interrupted.

"And adequate looks…" Carlos continued.

"Hey" Chad whined.

"… That gets the girls to like you." Carlos finished

"So my looks are adequate?" Chad said, raising an eyebrow. Carlos his a smile. He was glad Chad picked up on his plan… or at least he hoped he had. Tyler wasn't looking as scared and nervous as when he first came in.

"That is what I said" Carlos said.

"Reeeally? So who's hotter than me?" Chad asked, smirking.

"Ben, Jay…" Carlos counted off on his fingers "Me, Doug"

"Hey!" Chad shouted. "I am way hotter than them." Carlos gave him a look. "Fine maybe Jay is almost as hot as me but…."

"So…" Carlos started to interrupt.

"I'm still the hottest guy around. Ask anyone." Chad finished, crossing his arms.

"Moe" Carlos said, turning to the boy who was hissing something at the creature on his shoulder. "Who's the hottest guy around?"

"I will not answer that." Moe replied.

"Say Carlos!" Lilly hissed, nearly bouncing up and down. "No. No! Say Tyler!"

"Shut up or I swear I will swat you with a fly swatter." Moe barked, raising his fingers to his forehead. "Gods, why can't this school have normal animals?"

"Fine but at least…" Lilly began.

"Ahhhh!" Moe shouted. "Fine I'm leaving. You all can deal with her." Moe jumped up and left the room, closing the door hard behind him. He was going to die. Without a doubt, these beasts were going to annoy him to death.

"Moe! Hey Buddy!" A familiar voice called happily.

"I will kick you" Moe snapped, twirling around. "I swear dog I don't care of Carlos likes you. I will kick you off the roof of this castle."

"No you won't. So anyway…."

Back in the room Lilly settled herself on one of the walls so she could see and hear everything. "You know I haven't seen Moe like that since he met Dude" Chad commented.

"What does he have against Dude" Carlos sighed, throwing his arms.

"According to Moe he's an annoying brat who likes to torment people."

"Dude is a sweet adorable angel. Moe just has to get over whatever issues he has with him." Carlos said.

"I think we might be getting away from whatever you had wanted to say." Chad interrupted.

"Oh. Yea. Tyler meet my boyfriend."

"Ok" Tyler grinned. Who knew a Charming could be funny.

"You're upset because you're gay?" Chad said. Carlos glared for a moment.

"Umm. Yea. But I didn't realize you were… what are you going to do!? You don't even have a sister. At least I have Nathalie. If I end up a disgrace she can take my place on the throne. There's no one to take your place if you refuse to marry a girl… You're going to have to marry aren't you?"

"It's my duty as prince and air to the throne" Chad nodded, smiling sadly. "See that's one less thing to be upset about. You have someone in case you refuse to marry and have kids." Tyler's forehead wrinkled. He'd never even thought about his sister until now. He had to have a son but if he refused, if he chose to throw away the crown, his family and the kingdom there was someone who could take his place and work on making the world a better place.

"I didn't actually bring Tyler here to talk about that" Carlos said, scratching his cheek. I wanted to do something fun. I thought he might like to play a game or something?"

"A game?" Tyler asked, ears perking. "Do you play Kingdom Chess?"

"Isn't that a present's game?" Chad asked.

"Yes so" Tyler asked. "Chess is boring and Kingdom Chess makes things more difficult."

"I play" Carlos grinned. "But you should know I never lose."

"Me neither" Tyler smiled back.

"Do you have a board?" Carlos asked, turning to look at Chad.

"No. I have regular chess."

"That's boring" Carlos sighed. "Does Moe?"

"Maybe. Check the bottom drawer of his dresser."

Tyler scurried across the room and checked. "He has one" He exclaimed happily, pulling out the octagon shaped board.

"Awesome" Carlos smiled. Tyler placed the board and twenty Kingdom Chess pieces on the table.

"How do you play this?" Chad asked, looking warily at the odd board.

"We each get ten pieces" Carlos began to explain as set up his side of the field. "Each side of the board has five squares as you can see. I place my King in the center square on the side closest to me. I then surround it with three knights. In front of each knight I put a pawn. Then a bishop on either side of the knights on the sides of the king. That leaves my queen which doesn't go on the board. After all three of my pawns are destroyed I can place my queen anywhere on my half of the board."

"That sounds weird" Chad said, frowning. Carlos shrugged and Tyler didn't pay him any mind, too focused on the board. For the next hour and a half Chad watched with confusion and surprise as the two boys fought it out in a chess match longer than he had ever seen. It had taken thirty minutes for Carlos to lose his first piece and ten more for Tyler to lose his first. He thought it was odd but it was definitely harder than normal chess. Each boy could take five minutes to choose a move. Each only had ten turns in the entire game. Chad didn't even see Tyler win till his queen put Carlos's king in checkmate.

"Holy fuck" Carlos gasped, shaking his head. "That was… I've lost twice in my entire life and you… Ok I respect you as my better." Carlos muttered, still in awe at the kid. Who knew someone so young could be so good at something like this.

"My mom always beets me" Tyler shrugged. "It's nice to win for a change.

"Seriously?" Carlos gaped. "Your mom is better than this. Is your mother a god?" Tyler blushed, causing him to look even younger.

"I think we'll have to play again some time" Carlos said, smiling again. Tyler nodded happily.

"How did you guys meet?" Chad asked, asking the question that had been bugging him since Moe first told him Tyler was coming with Carlos. Tyler hadn't told him exactly what had occurred, not wanting to expose all that the younger boys said but gave enough detail for Chad to trust Carlos's judgment.

"King Ben was asking me to talk to my mom about…" Tyler stopped, catching the look Carlos was giving him.

"Asked you what?" Chad asked, frowning deeper. "Carlos what's going on?" Tyler looked to Carlos desperately.

"Ben is trying to bring more kids from the island and had a meeting yesterday. It was why I wasn't at school."

"Why did he bring you?" Chad asked. "You're not even supposed to be allowed in a council meeting."

"He wanted to show how bad things were on the island" Carlos said quietly. Cad's body stiffened.

"And how did he prove that?" There was venom in his voice that caused the younger prince to scoot closer to the door. Carlos stood his ground and kept eye contact with his boyfriend.

"He showed them my… you know" Carlos gestured to his chest. "Tyler doesn't know" he added in a hiss.

"HE WHAT!" Chad shouted, jumping to his feet. This time Carlos couldn't help but look away. "How could that arrogant ass hole do that! Why did you let him!" Tyler hesitantly stood and backed away from the pair. "Do you think I wanted to…?" Carlos started.

"Of course not! That's why that fuck shouldn't have…" Chad blared.

"It's over with" Carlos shouted back, raising himself to his feet. "It doesn't matter anymore. They know and more kids will be coming here. The lower council will decide in a few days."

Chad's eyes grew wide and Carlos could see the anger slip away, replaced by pure fear. "The lower council? Oh god. What the fuck was Ben thinking?"

"Chad." Carlos said in a calming tone. He took a step closer so he could place his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"No Carlos. You don't understand. If the lower council is involved my dad could…"

"Try to send us back to the isle of the lost. Yes we already know that. That's why Ben decided to force our entire fate in that boy's hands" Carlos gestured angrily to Tyler. "He was stupid and inconsiderate. I know that. Tatiana is the only wild card and he wanted Tyler to convince her to vote against Charming."

"She's on a diplomatic trip now." Chad stated.

"So only her kids will see her before the emergency council meeting." Carlos stated. Anger once again flashed in the prince's eyes.

"He's risking your life" Chad growled. "He risking all of you. Couldn't he have waited a week? By then he could have had time to converse with Tatiana. Does he really expect Tyler to convince her to change her opinion in the time it takes to get to the council? He'll have three hours to make her vote for you. The man's and idiot!"

"I know" Carlos sighed. "But that's what's going on. Please stop yelling." Chad deflated slightly.

"So that's why he's here. You want to get him on our side?" Chad asked. Carlos smiled at the fact Chad it was 'our' side.

"No" Carlos stated. "I don't agree with putting all this on a kid's arms. Right now it doesn't matter. Tyler is in a rough spot right now. That's why I brought him. He needs someone to look after him, to help him through all this." Chad's mouth stayed closed. His eyes swam with fear anger and desperation. "Chad if you love me you will let this go. You will let whatever happens happen."

"No" Chad spat. "If you think I'm going to sit back and let you go back to that prison then you're as much of an idiot as Ben.

"Chad…"

"No Carlos."

"Chad stop arguing." Carlos growled, gripping the other boy's shoulder tightly while nodding to Tyler who looked terrified in the corner of the room. Chad's body slacked and allowed himself to be led to his bed. "Tyler I'm sorry you saw that" Carlos apologized, sitting the older prince down. "Things right now are just complicated."

"It's ok" Tyler mumbled. "Maybe I should go?"

"You don't have to" Chad said quickly. If Carlos wanted the kid to know about them then he might as well get to know him. Tyler nodded but stayed silent, awkwardly looking around the room.

"Tell me about yourself" Chad said to the boy. The other two looked at him oddly.

"What? I want to know him. I don't trust people instantly. For all we know this kid could go running to my dad the moment he leaves the room."

"I won't!" Tyler shouted, jumping up. His cheeks darkened and he sat back down.

"And how do I know that?" Chad asked.

"Because you guys know about me." Tyler shot.

"That's true" Carlos told Chad, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Chad was stiff. "Tyler needs someone like you right now" Carlos added in a whisper. "He's obviously going through the same thing as you. I might be gay but I'm not a prince. I don't know what that's like. Talk to him about it. Try to help him.

"Fine" Chad grumbled, but his voice was soft with a hint of sadness.

"I'm going to leave you two for a little while" Carlos said standing up.

"What?" Both prince's exclaimed.

"I need to talk to Ben and you two should talk. I'll be back soon don't worry. I'll bring Tyler back to his room when he's ready to go."

Tyler shifted around uncomfortably. "Ok."

"Carlos" Chad said, standing too. "Please be careful." He glanced at the younger boy out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "I don't want to lose you." Carlos's breath hitched as fingers brushed against his freckled cheek. "I love you." The words where whispered, just a breath on the villain's lips. Eyes slipped closed and Chad placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too" Carlos smiled. They didn't break eye contact till the door shut, separating the two.

* * *

Opinion? Please review and tell me what you think. My reviews are going down.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next one will be long. Please review.

* * *

Carlos set his feet outside the dorm room that belonged to the king. What was he supposed to say? What he really wanted to do was shout and maybe punch him but he couldn't do that. What was Ben thinking! With an angry grunt Carlos brought his fist to the door. It swung open at the first knock.

"Carlos!" Ben exclaimed, his face falling. Carlos rose an eyebrow.

"Not too happy to see me?" Carlos asked, not sure how he felt about Ben's actions.

"No. No" Ben exclaimed, moving out of the way so Carlos could enter. Emotions flashed across the young king's face too fast for Carlos it interpret. "Uh… sit down" Ben said gesturing to the chairs that were stacked with the same old crumbly books that covered half the surfaces in the room. "Oh… uh" Ben changed to point at his bed. Carlos reluctantly sat down on the bed that was even larger than his own. The room was bigger than any of the other dorms and held only one bed. A sitting area sat at the opposite side of the room, the couch and chairs covered with scrolls.

"What is this?" Carlos asked.

"Research" Ben stated, sitting down too close for Carlos's liking. He scooted away but was stopped by a hand grabbing his own. Something in Carlos faltered and he tried to look away but found his eyes locked on the sea foam green ones staring at him.

"B-ben" Carlos stuttered out, weekly trying to pull his hand away. He hated this feeling. He was so sure. HE had decided it would be Chad and only Chad but the way the king was looking at him sent shivers down his spine. The hand over his was soft and warm, gently stroking the side of his hand.

"Carlos I don't know what's going on. I really like you and I don't know why? I jumped in the magic lake but my feelings didn't go away." He chuckled roughly. "So I guess there wasn't a love spell." Carlos shifted uncomfortably.

"Mal…" Carlos started.

"I don't know about her. I loved her and I still think I do but… these feelings are so strong and I have such a hard time not thinking about you. I know what I did with the council could hurt you but I won't let that happen. I can't lose you…"

"Ben I'm not yours" Carlos choked, pulling his hand away.

"But I want you to be. I know I'm a guy but please at least give me a chance."

"Ben I can't…" Carlos's words were cut off by a pair of lips against his own. His first instinct was to pull away but the hands on his cheeks didn't allow for movement. That was an excuse. The shocking electricity that connected them had Carlos's brain failing.

Ben's mind had gone as blank as the boy in his arms. All the guilt and worry about Mal had vanished the moment their lips touched. Carlos tasted of sweet candy and it was too intoxicating. The king ran his tongue across the other boy's lip casing a gasp. Carlos's open mouth allowed Ben to slip his tongue into the other mouth.

Carlos's entire body shook when he felt a tongue slip across his own. Vaguely he felt his body being moved and part of him realized he was being pinned down but at the current moment it only drove him into a deeper lust. IT wasn't until a hand slid across a scar just bellow the hem of his shirt that Carlos's eyes whipped open. Ben moaned and tried to deepen the kiss even further but Carlos turned his head.

"Get off me" Carlos shouted. Ben didn't react. "Get the fuck off me." The king shivered at the desperate plea behind the fury. He jumped instantly off the villain and landed in the spot to the boy's left. Carlos's entire body shook as he scrambled off the bed.

"Carlos wait" Ben gasped, grabbing Carlos's arm.

"You bastard" Carlos screeched. Ben flinched back. "What gives you the right to kiss me!"

"Carlos I…" Ben stumbled out, following his crush off the bed.

"No!" Carlos growled, his brown eyes filled with fury. "Stop this now! I don't care how you feel about me. I like someone else."

"But you kissed back" Ben murmured.

"I was fucking stupid" Carlos shouted, his fists shaking at his sides. "You're lucky I don't cuck you out that window." His breath evened out into a calm that worried Ben more than the anger. "You have more important things to deal with I I've finally found someone I think I love. You can't barge in a ruin everything for me. I was happy and then this" Carlos hissed, gesturing to the king.

"You weren't upset when…"

"You are a fucking hot muscular jock who had me pinned to the bed. Of course I found it hot! I'm a teenage boy. Yes" Carlos interjected when Ben opened his mouth. "I am gay. I suggest you get back to Mal and if you make a move at me again I will tell her."

Ben's eyes grew wide. "But you won't tell anyone if I stop" Ben breathed, fear in his voice.

"I'm telling my boyfriend" Carlos stated. Ben recoiled in shock at the word. "He will do with it what he wants. I will suggest he keep it to himself but I won't stop him."

"I…" Ben brain couldn't form proper words.

"If you find out who it is and I think you told anyone I will go to the press about how I was attacked and pinned to the bed by the king of Auradon."

"Carlos you can't" Ben stuttered.

"I can and I will. I came here to shout at you for what you did to Tyler. You are an impulsive selfish ass hole who thinks about himself before others. You kissed me without caring about the consequences. You put me and my friend's life in danger because you thought it was ok not to let us in on your plan. You borderline rape me when I was telling you no. Ben for a long time I respected and looked up to you. And in less than a week you destroyed all of it. Think about others Ben or there will be consequences, whether it comes from me or not."

* * *

I dont know if this matched Ben very much but it came out this way. Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so sorry for such a long break between chapters. School is over and I'm writing again, this time not just in the thirty to fifty minutes I had between classes. I will be posting regularly and this time I mean it. I hope you are still reading this. One of the other stories I updated the other day got one third the reviews that it used to. SO please review.

Please answer my pole on my page if you like this and/or any of my other stories. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

 **ATTENTION PLEASE READ :** I have created a facebook page. This page will have posts on what to expect to be updated soon, extra info on things that hadn't been put into my bigger stories (Kissing Scars, various once upon a times stories, Bro or Boyfriend and or other future stories). Kissing scars has A LOT of things that probably wont be posted into stories. I also will have contests like the one currently going on. Like the page to see how to win. www*facebook*com/RainbowFez

* * *

Carlos ran through the halls, pushing past his fellow students. He needed to get away. He needed to run. He kissed Ben and he liked it! But he loved Chad, didn't he? Yes he did. There was no other word for the way his heart leapt and stomach fluttered at the sight of the prince. Ben was nice and hot but Chad was even more so.

He knew he should tell Chad now before he found out in some other way. He should throw himself in the tall boy's arms and promise he loved him. He'd beg for forgiveness and hope that he didn't ruin everything. But he was scared, even more scared than when he found out he could be sent to the island. Was that pathetic? He's more scared of losing Chad than being killed the moment he set foot on the isle of the lost? He really should get his priorities straight.

His feet slowed down to a walk. He'd made it to the library. Why he came to the library he didn't know. He just ran. Making the decision to hide in the one place no one would think to look, Carlos walked through the big wooden door that opened into a grand two story room. Towering bookcases crisscrossed the areas to the right and left of the door, leaving an open circle of tabled and chairs beneath a domed stained glass ceiling in the middle. Only a few students were sitting at the desks, surrounded by papers and old tomes.

Not wanting to sit out in the open Carlos slipped into the labyrinth of bookcases. The books he passed were newer, only a handful had dust lining them. He knew someone would pass him here so he walked deeper into the shelves. He passed the textbooks and fiction books. He was surprised how long that took. He knew the library was big but he was starting to think someone had cast an expanding charm on the room. That actually was surprisingly likely. The headmistress was a fairy.

Eventually the books got older and dustier. The lights here were dimmer and by the time he reached the end wall he swore he had walked over a mile. It didn't matter though. By the amount of dust piled on these books no one had been here in a long time. He ran a finger across one of the shelves and made a noise of disgust. There was more dust than book. No he wasn't even exaggerating. There were four inches of dust on the top of the books and piles on the ground bellow the shelves. HE assumed it had fallen from the books at some point.

Sighing to himself he began walking along the wall to the back of the library. Thankfully the dust didn't get any worse. He did however spot several desk and three plush chairs. He didn't know if he wanted to it there. There wasn't enough cleaning supplies in the world to clean those things.

It was pretty boaring back here. Carlos prided himself in his patients. He could sit still for a whole minute! but it had been way more than a minute and staring at empty walls and dusty books wasn't entertaining.

"Stupid Ben" He grumbled under his breath. "I finally found someone I like and he ends up ruining everything. I can't believe I kissed him back! I don't like him" Carlos stated, feeling like he was trying to convince himself. Sure ben had bigger muscles and beautiful blue eyes but Chad is sweet and understand me. Ben always gets what he wants. I didn't have to be here long to see that. Even if he is kind and caring for others he doesn't understand having to struggle to get something, to work hard to make a life for yourself. Chad had to hide who he was, watch everything he said and did, just like I did. Ben can get any girl he wants, and guys I guess too but still…" Carlos trailed off. "If I keep talking to myself people are going to think I'm crazy."

Carlos paused. The darkness surrounding him was suffocating, or maybe it was the realization of what he had really done. He had been so confused about his own feelings he hadn't realized how Chad would feel. Chad would be more than angry, he would be heartbroken. He had given his heart to Carlos, something he had obviously never done before and Carlos had kissed another boy, twice.

"Oh god" Carlos whispered, staggering to the wall. His breaths came in gasps and the world around him blurred. He knew he was having a panic attack. His rational brain was still working but it couldn't stop the reaction his body was having. "Oh God. Oh God" Carlos gasped. He forced his eyes closed and tried to get control of his breathing.

* * *

In another part of the castle school Ben stood motionless, staring out the window. Behind him, the wall of his room was cracked along with a bed post. There were clothes littering the floor and a bite taken out of his pillow. Another growl escaped his throat. Carlos was dating someone else? Another guy! His insides were twisted up and his heart was withering.

He was angry, sad and bloodthirsty all at once. The taste of pillow stuffing stuck to his teeth was the only thing reminding him to hold on to his humanity. He couldn't give into the beast. He wouldn't lose control again.

What was he going to do? He knew what he wanted to do, track down whoever stole his Carlos and beat the shit out of him but he knew that was the beast talking. What he HAD to do was breath steadily, stand still and wait till he was calm enough to regain his composure. Only then he could decide what he was going to do.

It surprised him that he was able to reign in the beast within the hour. It was probably because a plan had formed in his mind. Carlos's scent still lingered in his room and with the beast so close to the surface it would be easy to track the scent. That way he could follow the trail that lead to Carlos, the strongest one, or the one that lead to his boyfriend's room. He still hadn't decided which one he would yet.

He took one last calming breath before stepping out of the room. The scents that he blocked out on a normal basis assaulted his nose. Sweat, seamen, and dirty laundry hit him. This is what you get when living in the boys dorm. It took him a moment to catch Carlos's scent. The stronger one led right and the older one lead left. Looking back and forth he turned left.

"Oh this is interesting" a small voice buzzed from the ceiling. "Wonder if I should warn them? No. This will be wonderful twist. Oh the drama!"

Ben discreetly sniffed the air as he walked, sneezing when he past people who looked at him oddly. It was a good excuse for any odd sniff. He paused at several intersections, glancing at his phone as an excuse to stand still. Each time he followed the path with the most sent trails that didn't lead to the classrooms.

"Hey you stop that!" Lilly shouted at a group of flies who had taken off down the hallway. "Stupid flies" She grumbled. "Now Moe will know and he'll tell Chad… At least the sexy prince will confront Carlos." She added, a smile returning to her face.

"Moe! Moe!" James the fly and his brother Jimmy shouted, buzzing through the hallways as fast as their little wings could carry them. "Moe! Moe!"

"What do you need monkey boy for?" a beetle who was crawling across the wall asked.

"The king is going to Chad's room!"

"Is the freckled human there?" The beetle asked.

"Wait how did you… the squirrels" Jimmy grumbled.

"Yep. Now you better hurry. He turned down the second hallways to the left about five minutes ago."

"Thanks" James shouted as he took off. The brothers whizzed around the corner. They swerved out of the way of manicured hand and continued on their way.

"Moe! Moe! King! The King! Moe!" They shouted together. About ten feet away a gril shouted at the boy who had frozen in his tracks.

"Sorry" Moe apologized, turning around.

"On his way to Prince Chad's room. I think he's sniffing Carlos's scent." He said. Moe glared at the wall.

"Ok fine. I need you to get the squirrels. Tell them I'll give them the entire scoop on their relationship if they get as many pine needles as they can and swarm the school. Make sure they get all the hallways around Ben, not just the one we are trying to mask."

"On our way" James said. Moe internally swore. Pine needles would do fine for now but if he was still in the jungle he could take away a predator's sense of smell for weeks. Next time he went back to visit his dad he would bring back plants that he might need.

Squirrels are not helpful creatures. People think they're active because they constantly see them running up and down trees and across the ground. What they didn't know was they were just running to each other to tell the rumor they heard from their last encounter. Surprisingly their rumors were nearly always accurate and rarely exaggerated. They were a perfect source of information, other than bugs of course. Moe ran down the hallway full force, using his own smell to know that Ben was just around the corner. Slowing down just a little he times his turn perfectly. The slammed into Ben and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Fuck!" Ben shouted, pushing Moe off him.

"I'm sorry… Oh Ben! I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was in a rush and I didn't want to be late so I ran. I sisnt mean to run into you. I mean I didn't mean to run into anyone and.. Are you ok? I hit you pretty hard. I…" Moe rambled, standing directly in the king's path, stepping in front of Ben each time he moved to get around.

"It's fine" Ben grunted, stepping to the side.

"You're head!" Moe exclaimed, grabbing the side of his own head. Ben froze and brought his hand to the right side of his head.

"What?" Ben asked, rubbing the area Moe was pointing to.

Moe started to talk rapid-fire "Are you ok. I'm so sorry. Oh god I hurt the king. I'm so sorry Ben I mean your majesty or sire or… Are you ok? Oh god I'm so sorry."

"Moe I'm fine." Ben sighed. "I'm not hurt at all."

"You should see the nurse" Moe said.

"No I'm fine" Ben repeated.

"Are you sure because…"

"I AM FINE MOE!" Ben nearly shouted. Moe froze, plastering a shocked and hurt expression on his face.

"Oh uh… I'm sorry. I'll… I'll go" Moe muttered quietly, looking at the floor.

"Moe I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry" Ben paused, looking around. "What's that sound?" Moe turned to look behind him to hide the grin on his face. Squirrels really would do anything for a story. The furry critters were upon them in seconds. At least fifty pushed past them, dropping the pine needles they had piled in their tiny arms as they went.

"What the heck" Moe shouted over the squeaking. the moment they were gone Ben sniffed the air.

"Fuck" he said again.

"What?" Moe asked, looking worried.

"Nothing" Ben stated, pushing past Moe. Maybe he could pick up the scent farther down the hallway.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and remember to like my Facebook page and answer my pole.


	20. Chapter 20

Im sorry once again for my absence. If you read my bro or boyfriend story you already know why I haven't posted. For those that do know what's going on I've taken all of your responses into account and have decided not to delete all my rated M stories. I'll say the same thing when I next update Bro or Boyfriend.

* * *

Hours. Carlos was certain he had been hiding in the dusty shelves for hours. Every time he tried to move his heart beat picked up and he felt like he was going to faint. Part of him wanted so badly to crawl into Chad's arms and pretend everything was fine, but it wasn't. He couldn't lie or hide this anymore. He needed to tell Chad now before he found out from someone else. He could only imagine if he somehow found out from Ben.

So drawing on all the courage he possessed he marched out of the dust and grime. He knew he had to be filthy. There was no way he could be clean after sitting in years of dust. Maybe he should head back to his room and change. That was a good idea, though really it was just a way to delay the inevitable. He should go right there, but he had to collect his thoughts. Yea that was a good excuse. It wasn't like he had just spent hours thinking about what he had to say and do.

That excuse led him out of the shelves and into the dim library. No one watched as he shakily walked to his dorm room, the trip taking only seconds to his blurry mind. He didn't consider how Jay would react. Jay was the last thing on his mind. He barely even noticed the death glare that followed his movement after walking into the room. Jay snarled something but Carlos was too lost in thought to understand. He was thinking of Chad, beautiful, wonderful Chad, a boy that was so different yet so similar to himself. He only hoped the similarities didn't extend to this situation.

He ignored everything else as he made it to his dresser and began picking out clothes. Normally he paid great attention to what he would wear. His love of clothes was equal to that of his mother's, though he didn't make a habit of skinning cute furry animals. He stripped down to his underwear and tossed the dirty fabric across the floor. Who cared if Jay sneered at the inconsiderate mess?

If this was reversed he didn't know if he could forgive Chad. He kissed someone else while they were dating… wait were they dating? Carlos body froze in place, one leg lifted and halfway down a new pair of baggy black shorts. They never said they were dating. Chad never actually asked him out. They'd kissed and slept together but never had they truly defined their relationship. It was just love, strong and true, binding them without a name.

Jay's angry face softened more and more as the seconds ticked by. He knew Carlos and he didn't ignore people when angry. He'd especially not stay silent when called a filthy little kid, yet he hadn't responded to that insult. Carlos was very sensitive about his height. It was a well-kept secret on the island but between them the boy would lash back at them not sneer and throw insults like he did to others who might laugh at him.

The worry creeping into Jay's chest came from not the lack of response but the seemingly empty eyes. There was no emotion, no anger sadness or grim joy. There were not only a lack of words in response but his face never altered in the entire time he was here. It was if he wasn't even hearing Jay.

Just as silently as Carlos arrived, he started to leave. He didn't look at Jay or stop when his name was called, this time with less anger. The door opened and closed behind him leaving Jay confused and worried.

Jay jumped up from his spot and went to follow his roommate. "Carlos" Jay shouted out the door. This time the white and black haired boy froze. "Where do you think you're going? Curfew's in thirty minutes."

"I… I need to talk to someone" Carlos stuttered out. It was the only sign of fear on the otherwise stoic face. "Don't wait up for me." The deadpan voice left no room for argument.

"You can't keep staying with you little girlfriend" He snapped, anger once again taking form.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Carlos said softly. Jay said what Carlos assumed to be an insult but he had already descended back into himself.

* * *

Time was not kind. When you wanted nothing more than time to slow it speeds up. Minutes could be seconds in some sick magical joke and seconds can last for hours when there's nothing to do but morn. Time shooed Happiness away as fast as it could and lengthened the times of fear and sadness. Time must have smiled at the ex-villain who was walking at a slow but even speed.

The two seconds it took Carlos to make it to Chad's room, left him unprepared and terrified. His mind went blank and for a moment he felt like running in the opposite direction. He wouldn't though because Chad had to know. With a shaking hand he knocked twice on the door. Voices sounded from the other side of the door before Cad pulled it open.

"Carlos" He smiled, growing weary at the lack of response.

"Chad we need to talk" Carlos muttered. The smile still on the other boy's face fell. The only time he had heard Carlos speak like that was when he described the murder of the other island gang. Slowly Chad moved out of the way to let Carlos enter. The younger prince was long gone, most likely in his own dorm room and the open window signaled how the second voice had escaped. Carlos wasn't sure if Moe's absence was a relief or a not.

"Carlos what's wrong" Chad whispered, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Carlos flinched, eyes staring down at his feet. Instinctually he shook the comforting hand off him.

"Chad… Chad…" He stuttered, doing his best not to look into beautiful blue eyes.

"Carlos it's ok" Chad said. Carlos stiffened in the hug that followed. The prince's lips pressed against his forehead and whispers of everything is fine filled his ears. Carlos felt himself look up against his mind's pleads. Guilt overtook him when all he could see was the deep worry and love shining in ocean blue eyes.

"Chad are you my boyfriend?" Carlos whispered, burying his head in the expensive fabric of Chad's shirt.

Chad tilted his head, eyes scrunching. "Do you want to be?" Chad asked with confusion in his voice. He must have not even thought about it. They were just them and the feelings they felt were too real and too scary to put into words. Carlos nodded.

"Chad I love you" Carlos whimpered. He hated himself now more than ever. Auradon was making him soft. Chad was making him soft. He was supposed be strong, unyielding and vicious. He was raised to take his anger out on others not bottle it up till he exploded. A whimper was a tear and a tear was weakness to its greatest extent. He was behaving like the little girls of Auradon that they made fun of as toddlers.

He shouldn't crave the comfort of the arms wrapped around him. A knife was better than a hug. Don't show attachment, kill those that believe you're attached to something. Kill not love, hate not fear. More words met Carlos's ears but this time he ignored it. He was a villain for peats sake. He would not quiver in fear. If Chad hated him then so be it. It would crush him and break him but he would never show it. Time to embrace the strength that he fell from too long ago.

"Chad, Ben kissed me." Carlos deadpanned. His eyes looked up into the blue ones with stoic features but he couldn't help the small shiver that traveled down his spine.

"What" Chad asked, as if the words hadn't reached his brain? It was difficult to comprehend if he hadn't seen Ben's behavior leading up to this. His arms tat clutched him close sagged slightly.

"Chad" Carlos breathed in deeply. "Ben kissed me when we got back to school after the council meeting." Carlos started. He would say it all now because if he didn't he never would. Chad's hands fell from Carlo's sides as he stumbled backwards. "I told him no. I promise I did and I hoped that it was over but today I went to talk to him about Tyler… and he kissed me again. I… I didn't want to" Carlos said, stuttering at the end. Chad's eyes were huge and anyone would be able to recognize the betrayal he felt. It radiated off him like it was the strongest emotion anyone ever felt.

"You're just telling me this now?" Chad whisper, wide eyes closing to slits. Understanding crossed his features, followed by anger and sadness. Carlos didn't want to look at the once soft blue eyes now blazing with a sort of rage he'd never seen the boy have before.

"I didn't want to upset you" Carlos started, choking out the words. Stay strong. HE had to stay strong. If he took deep breaths he couldn't collapse in tears.

"I TRUSTED YOU" Chad shouted, his voice cracking. "I loved you. I told you things no one else knew! I s-showed you me" He snarled. The tear that pooled in his eyelashes began to fall. The first drop hit the floor sending a ripple that wasn't noticed by either. "Did you like it?" Chad hissed.

Anyone else would claim he was over reacting but Carlos expected nothing less. He had been the first person other than Moe that Chad let past his mask. He was the first person that Chad allowed himself to love. He trusted Carlos with his secrets that had scabbed over his heart and now Carlos's lie was biting at the now exposed heart.

"Chad I…" Carlos tried to interrupt, gripping his shaking hands together.

"DID YOU LIKE IT!" Chad screamed, spit flying from his lips. Carlos wanted to say no but for some reason he felt he had to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie to Chad again. He couldn't hurt him like this again. He only hoped the hurt it brought could be fixed.

"Yes" Carlos said defiantly, yet in a whisper. Chad flinched, eyes growing wide once more. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. Any normal person would have lies. "I liked it and I hate that" Carlos kept going before Chad could yell. "I love you Chad! I don't love Ben but I liked his kiss and it's killing me. I love you, only you." Carlos said. He was breaking yet another rule. He was showing his weakness, laying it out in front of someone whose words could have just as strong an effect on his transfer to the island as Tyler. "I hate myself Chad because I'm terrified of what could have happened. I'm terrified that I'm going to do something like that again and I can't hurt you. I love you too much."

"But you liked kissing HIM" Chad shouted. "You don't love me!"

"I do!"

"YOU NEVER LOVE ME!" Chad repeated, tears freely flowing down his red cheeks.

"I LOVE Y…" Carlos was cut off as a pair of arms shoved him back.

"Get out!" Chad growled, not caring that his boyfriend had been thrown against the wall.

"Chad" Carlos's voice softened. He couldn't believe this. He knew this would happen but the soreness in his back was real. Chad stepped forward, eyes blazing once more. Carlos recognized those eyes. They were the eyes of his mother when he did something terribly wrong. It was the eyes of Jafar when he touched his staff. It was the eyes of all those who had given him his scars and for the first time since his arrival in Auradon his body burned with the anticipated blow.

"Get out." Chad growled. Carlos tried to back away but he was still flat against the wall. He shivered like he never did on the island. When a hand grabbed him by the front of the shirt he closed his eyes instead of bracing himself and when he was physically thrown at the door he didn't hide his pain. HE couldn't raise a hand to Chad which he would have done to any other child on the island. He didn't fight back. He just grabbed onto the door handle that had hit him in the back of his head and ripped it open. Chad looked away in anger. He couldn't realize what he'd done till he touched the bloody doorknob in the morning.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll be posting again. But if you see some or all my stories being taken down know that I most likely wont write fanfiction again. Hopefully everything will be fine though. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

So if you've read my new stories or follow me on Facebook than you know my computer has been broken for several weeks. IT is now fixed... mostly. The keyboard doesn't work but I'm able to access my documents. Actually three of my keys are working again the a the shift and the 6 so more might start to fix again. But i wont get my hopes up. It was difficult without keys but i was able to email this and several stories to my brother's computer. I dont know how often i'm allowed to use because he thinks I've been using it too much recently anyway so I might be posting iraticly. I'll do my best and try to see if someone can fix my keys :/ If you didnt know about this than like my facebook page and check for updates. www*Facebook*com/RainbowFez

* * *

Jay stalked through the halls of the dorms, on his way to his 'shared' room. But of course it would be empty. That little brat would be spending time with his secret girlfriend. It was infuriating knowing that someone who had become his best friend refused to tell him where he had been sneaking off to and who had given him those hickeys. Another part of him was utterly depressed. His best friend had basically abandoned him. They used to be close but now they barely saw each other. It was an emotion he wasn't used to.

He internally complained all the way to his dorm room before angrily throwing the door open. Out of everything that could have happened, seeing his ex-best friend flinch from where he was weeping on the bed would have been one of the last things he'd expect.

"Carlos?" Jay asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. He was still angry and he really shouldn't give a damn if him and his little girly had a fight. The white and black haired boy didn't respond, choosing to squash his face deeper into his soggy pillow. "Carlos" Jay grunted, having an even more difficult time hiding his worry.

"GO AWAY!" Carlos shouted into the pillow.

"Fuck that. Carlos what the hell is wrong with you!" Jay shot angrily.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Carlos snarled, removing his head from the pillow just long enough to glare at his roommate with red rimmed eyes.

"Fine! Be that way" Jay growled. "See if I care." He strutted across the room to fling his bag onto the bed. He made a point of paying the depressing sobs no mind. If Carlos wanted to be a baby then so be it. He crossed the room once more to pick up his Tourney gear. Maybe he could go practice with some of the team. He'd love to show them up.

He left Carlos there with a huff and a hiss. Once he closed the door he hurried away from his room. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the thought of Carlos, the boy who had never shed a tear in front of him before, weeping in their room. Whoever this girl was, she really meant something to him. He had to physically push the rest of those thoughts from his head. He would NOT feel bad for Carlos, even if that was demeaning. He still respected the boy a little.

* * *

On the other side of the dorms Chad Charming, crowned prince of the Charming Province was in a very similar and demeaning position. He lay on his bed, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. His Carlos had kissed another boy. How had he been SO STUPID! He was a villain. They all were villains. He wouldn't be surprised if Carlos had been using him the whole time. What would have happened if they kept dating? Would his crush have told everyone his secrets? WOULD HE TELL HIS SECRETS NOW!? Chad almost jumped from his bed, only staying in place because his body had no will to move.

His life was over. Everyone would find out about him. His father would disown him. The kingdom would reject him and he would lose every friend and fake friend that he had. The only silver lining was he wouldn't have to hide anymore. He would be ridiculed, laughed at and even hated but he wouldn't have to keep these feelings a secret any more. It was a poor gain for a world crushing problem.

The mind numbing sadness momentarily ceased, replaced by a fiery rage. If he was going down King Ben would go down too. He would CRUSH that boyfriend stealing king under his shoe. And he would do it now. Part of him deep down knew that he was acting without thinking, reacting to his anger and sorrow when he should wait and calm down, but he didn't have the self-control in that moment to care.

His body moved on its own, flailing out of bed and moving in large choppy lurches. He looked insane with his curly hair sticking in all directions, bloodshot eyes, red face and drunken movements. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, wiping what he assumed to be sweat onto his dark pants. The bloody handle would stay unnoticed until Chad awoke in the morning.

* * *

Ben sat at the edge of his bed, face in his hands and eyes wide. Carlos rejected him. They'd kissed and he'd been rejected. He'd never been rejected before. It stung in a way he hadn't thought possible. When he had first arrived back in his room had had been distraught, pacing back and forth. Eventually he had fallen onto his bed, unzipped his pants and relived the kiss he had shared with Carlos. It provided a good distraction but after he had cleaned up the heartache wad still there and the three more fantasy distractions had only made it worse. Now not only did he hurt from Carlos leaving him for another boy but he also wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from the pale skinned brown eyed angle and ravish him for hours. It was not a good combination of feelings.

What had he done wrong? He was the KING! He had a hot body, a nice personality and wouldn't lie, a large dick. He had been nothing but nice to Carlos and while he had ambushed the boy each time they kissed it still didn't make sense. What boy was better than him? It wasn't Jay because he and Carlos were having a fight. It wasn't Doug because he was with Evie and didn't even come close to being as good as Ben. He felt bad for saying it but even being modest he outranked the sweet nerdy dwarf by leagues. Carlos wasn't seen with many other boys.

He had spent some time with one of Camelot's night's son. Wasn't it Laurence or Arty or something? But either way all those boys had girlfriends. If he was correct Laurence had three. So that left no one. Who was Carlos secretly dating?

The angry nock on his door distracted him. "I'm busy!" Ben yelled from his spot on the bed. The visitor responded with what sounded like a heavy kick to the door. "I SAID I'M BUSY!" Ben repeated louder and more angrily. He didn't have the time for this. The knocking got louder and Ben was pretty sure the door would break if this abuse kept up. He didn't want to explain why there was a hole in his door so he approached with caution.

Maybe it was Carlos again. Even if he was this angry Ben wanted to see him. Clinging to the shred of hope he opened the door halfway. He didn't make it farther because a fist hit his perfect nose, crunching the bone loudly. Ben shouted and staggered back, holding his bleeding nose in surprise. His shock was short lived through because his attacker struck again, this time in his defined abs.

"YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING WHORE!" His attacker shouted, advancing into the room. The king's instincts took over and he jumped out of the way. If he hadn't been as upset the beast inside him most likely would have stayed down but instead Ben let out a roar and lunged back.

He used his enhanced strength to slam his fist into the other boy's neck, knocking him back several paces. Chad's hand reached for his throat, leaving him open for a barrage of punches. Ben's fists had no pattern. He let his fury take over, wanting only to bruise every inch of his attacker.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Chad wheezed out, twisting out of the way of the last few punches. Both boys had been trained to fight and Chad had little trouble avoiding the random attacks. The only problem was getting past the fists to strike Ben himself. He didn't want to wait till the king got tired and he needed to cause that boy pain so he threw cation to the wind and ran straight into the fists. The air was knocked out of him but he was able to make contact with the king's jaw. He was satisfied with a second crack and grinned at the blood leaking out of the king's mouth.

"GRAHHH!" Ben screamed. He lunged forward, throwing his nails out like claws and digging into Chad's face. They fell to the ground with Ben on top of Chad. The king nailed Chad in the cheek and followed that with his nose. He straddled the prince and pummeled him with a wicked grin.

Chad's vision blurred and he reached out his hand, grabbing Ben around the neck. He didn't have time to squeeze before his own throat was being grabbed. Ben's grip was strong, cutting the air from the prince's lungs. In his rage he continued slamming his fist into Chad's face. It wasn't until he felt the boy being to slack that he was able to real himself in and let go. Chad breathed in gasping breathes, glaring up at his king.

"You…." Chad gasped "Fucking… Slut!" Chad breathed. Ben's eyes narrowed even more and his dialated eyes traveled across the bloody scratched face of his classmate.

"Why the fuck did you break into my room!" Ben growled.

"You stole my boyfriend ass wipe" Chad breathed more evenly. "You fucking slut couldn't keep your hands off him!" Ben's eyes widened.

"Carlos turned me down for you" He asked both shocked and appealed.

"Don't sound too surprised" Chad snapped sarcastically.

"I'm twice the man you are" Ben snarled. "I don't know what you have over Carlos but…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Chad growled. "I…"

"What in the world is going on in here!" A voice shouted. Two pairs of angry eyes flew to the door where fairy godmother and two security were entering. "Get off him this instant!" Ben slipped off Chad and backed as far as possible. He didn't stop glaring at the prince once. What the heck did that bully have that he didn't? How could his Carlos be attracted to that!"

"Explain" The headmistress demanded.

"HE" Ben pointed to Chad. "Burst into my room and attacked me."

"You had it coming you fucking slut!" Chad snarled.

"Language" Fairy godmother snapped, taken off-guard by the comment. She never new Ben to be a ladies man. He was steadily dating Mal… wasn't he? She hoped she hadn't stumbled on some scandal. Ben couldn't handle it with the current council problems. "Is this true?" She asked, looking at Chad. It was only a formality. He had already confesed.

"He…" Chad spoke, looking like he was begging a rant but fell silent. "He deserved it."

"And what pray tell did he do?" She asked, looking between the students.

"Nothing!" Ben said in a rush, sounding far from innocent. A dark look crossed Chad's face.

"I'll tell you what he did" Chad began.

"Charming" Ben growled. "You tell and I'll make sure everyone knows about your… little secret" Chad glared angrily.

"Maybe it's worth it" He hissed back. He's going to tell anyway." Fairy godmother was mildly surprised by the fearful look that crossed her king's face.

"No" Ben hissed, more to himself than his attacker. Chad couldn't help but smirk. It looked like there was a second silver lining. King asshole was going down with him.

"Yea" Chad almost giggled, the stress and anger turning on him. "Let's see how the kingdom likes being ruled by…"

"SHUT UP" Ben shouted.

"Boys!" The headmistress spoke. "You will each go with one of the security. I was KIND enough to clear the halls. This infraction will be spoken of in my office but I warn you. If this becomes public there will be consequences" She added hardly. Ben nodded in understanding. This couldn't get out or King Charming would send the kids back to the island. That was when the implications of Chad's words truly sunk in.

"You" Ben gasped, going wide eyed. "Your father…."

"SHUT UP!" Chad copped Ben. Fairy Godmother shook her head.

"Please take these boys to my office" She told the security. Keep them in separate rooms."

"Yes mam" the older of the two said, eyeing up their leader and future leader. He didn't like what was implied here but he knew to keep his mouth shut. If he had misheard and Charming hadn't said he then accusing a royal of being a fag was dangerous.

* * *

So that was finally the confrontation between Chad and Ben. Tell me what to think. Make sure to answer my pole asking which of my old stories I should continue.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone. Turns out my computer wasn't as fixed as i thought. The keys stopped working again for no apparent reason. It's even worse than before so I have to use my sisters computer which is now also being used by my brother and my mom when she's home from work. I hate this. Finally i make the effort to write and imidetly I loose any chance to type for as long as i need. If this continues I'll be going to the library to type. :( I should have the computer tomaro afternoon while my mom is at work and my sister is babysitting so I'll try to update Bro or Boyfriend. Thank you for sticking by me.

* * *

Ben paced back and forth in the headmistress's office. He couldn't believe Carlos turned him down for Chad, the disgusting asshole bully. He had to have something over Carlos. The boy had good enough test not to fall for a jerk like that. I couldn't even be that he was a prince. Ben was KING. He ruled over this kingdom, admittedly with the council but he was still considered the council head. Anything Chad Charming had, he had more of.

He paused in his pacing to bite down hard on his lip. The beast was trying to break free. He could feel his entire body screaming at him to attack, to find Charming and rip him to bloody shreds. It was a terrible thing to want but he couldn't help it. This was who he was when he was pushed to his limit. Lucky for others he had never been pushed this far. The door handle turned and a low growl left his clenched teeth.

"Calm down Ben" Fairy Godmother said sternly as she entered the small office. She chose to keep the boy in this smaller room so none of her valuables would be destroyed. She had examined him at his birth so she knew the curse that coursed through his veins, even stronger than his now partially cured father. "Sit down." The fairy was surprised when the boy followed her orders. It appeared he had more control that she had assumed. That was good. She needed him sane for this conversation.

"What happened to Charming" Ben spat. The headmistress gave him a look that would quiet any normal student. Ben however had the will of a beast. No look would silence him in this state.

"That is none of your concern. What is important now is that you tell me exactly what happened and what event led up to this incident." She stated, stinting sown at her seat.

"Charming barged into my room and attacked me!" Ben growled.

"Yes. That has already been made clear. I want to know what actually happened. Did you provoke him in any way?" She inquired, keeping a calm voice. She was far more interested than she allowed herself to appear. The answers she received from the prince had been evasive and half-truths at best. She hoped the king would be willing to confide in her.

"No." Ben grunted. "He just kicked down my door and attacked." The headmistress nodded.

"Chad has had a record of… inappropriate behavior but I find it unlikely that he would attack some one of your status without a reason."

"He's blackmailing Carlos" Ben blurted. It wasn't a complete lie, which the woman realized but she also knew it had not answered her question.

"And I assume you did something about it." She asked. Ben nodded.

"What exactly did you do?" She asked. As Ben attempted to think of an excuse the woman gestured to one of the blinking portraits. It would understand and alert a security officer to collect Carlos.

"I confronted Carlos about it." Ben said.

"How did this upset Chad?" She asked. This time the boy was outright lying. There was something going on here that she worried would rock the foundation of the kingdom.

"I offered help to Carlos" Ben supplied weekly.

"Benjamin" Fairy Godmother sighed. "Everything you have told me so far has been either a lie or an attempt to divert my questions. I want the truth now or I will have to take this to your father." Ben's face turned white.

"You can't!" Ben exclaimed.

"Then I need the truth." She commanded, boring a glare into her student. Ben grew silent, eyes wide and scared. The woman waited several minutes before continuing. "Ben if this is a personal matter than I will not tell your father. If it concerns my students' safety however I will need to take proper action." Ben looked conflicted which gave the headmistress hope that she would finally get some information. Chad had not responded even to the threat so she was glad it was working on Ben.

"I need you to give me your word, as a citizen of Auridon and subject of the king and council." Ben stated. "I need your word that anything I say here won't be revealed unless it directly indangers the school or students."

The Headmistress's eyes grew wide. "You realize what you're asking right?" She breathed.

"A verbal magical contract that if broken will be considered treason against Auridon and will wither have you executed, banished or sent to the isle of the lost."

"Ben these oaths are used only in the most sensitive government situations and even have a specific expiration date." She gasped.

"Any member of the high council or an of age member of the royal households can request this for any agreement at any time." Ben explained

"I know that. I just expected more trust from you." She sighed.

"Trust is not something I'm willing to offer on this subject." He told her.

"Fine, I hereby give my word as a citizen of Auridon and subject of the king and council that anything discussed within this room during this meeting will be kept secret from all unless it directly affects the safety of Auridon Prep or her students." She recited. A soft golden glow enveloped her for a split second before dissipating just as quickly.

"Is the room securing?" He asked. With a wave of her hand Fairy godmother soundproofed the door and wall, while also sending away the room's guardian painting.

"Now it is. Please explain." She said.

Ben hadn't intended to tell her much but as he talked a weight slowly lifted from his shoulder and he couldn't seem to stop. He told her about discovering he liked Carlos. He detailed all the internal turmoil that he had suffered as well as his attempts at kissing the boy. Throughout the entire thing the headmistress kept an expressionless mask, staying silent but listening intently.

Internally however, she grew more and more surprised as the story went on. She filled in gaps that Ben didn't understand with speculation from Chad's actions. What truly surprised her was two of the most powerful boys in the kingdom, who were taught since birth about the need for a male air had not only fallen in love with a boy but also the son of a villain. The last part should not have surprised her as much due to the fact that the King was dating the daughter of Maleficent, queen of evil.

Ben finished his story at the point Fairy Godmother had entered his bedroom to break up the fight. "Do you see why I made you swear not to tell?" Ben asked.

"Yes" the woman nodded. "However do you realize the consequences if you were to start a relationship with Carlos De Vil?"

"Of course I do! If someone found out the kingdom could lose faith in me. They could even take away my spot on the council."

"You would bring shame to your family and the kingdom" the headmistress agreed. The look on the Kings face made her clarify her statement. "I don't believe such things but the majority of the people of Auridon frown on relationships between two men or two women." Ben put his head in his hands. "But Ben that isn't all that would happen." She continued. "As you know the four of them are at risk of being sent back to the isle. If this came out, even after all this blew over there would be no doubt in the council's minds that the children were trying to take over the kingdom. Even if Carlos's relationship with Mr. Charming were to be discovered the same conclusion would be made."

"That's ridiculous!" Ben exclaimed.

"Two of the four children taken from the island have won the hearts of royalty. One is dating a child one of Snow White's most trusted friends and the final has been seen flirting with several princesses. If I'm not mistaken he has had sex with just as many future powerful women. "

But the whole school is made up of people like that!" Ben exclaimed. "Only a handful of students aren't from an important family. The only ones I can think of off the top of my head are Moe, Jonah (Son of little john) Cody Jr. (Son of Cody rescuers down under)."

"But the public won't see it that way" The headmistress said with a sad tone. "Ben I'm sorry but I would suggest you, at least fo the time being, stop your attempts to be with Carlos. Do not avoid or separate yourself from him however. This is a critical time and you must appear to be standing strong with the children from the isle. Otherwise they will surely be sent back to the island."

"Yes Headmistress. I understand" Ben said.

"Good. Please return toy your rooms and if asked, simply state you and Chad had an argument about something that escalated. I'll keep the truth under wraps and before you ask, I highly doubt Chad would tell anyone the truth."

"Thank you" Ben said, before standing up.

"Just be careful Ben and go see Mal at some point. She is still having difficulty with her powers and it is possible your presence will calm her." Ben nodded and left the room. With a sigh the painting reappeared.

"Is Carlos here?" She asked the woman in the painting.

"Yes, but I was told he was very distressed." The painted woman said.

"Thank you Betha. Please tell the others to send him in. and I would request you leave for this conversation. Only come if there is an emergency.

"Of course Fairy Godmother." She said before disappearing from the picture.

* * *

While Chad sat in the headmistress's office and Carlos cried into his pillow Moe sat in the top of one of the tallest trees in the forest, surrounded by one of the most annoying species to ever live. HE promised the annoying creatures he'd tell them everything and unfortunately now e had to back up his words.

By the time the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, Moe wanted nothing more to ram his head repeatedly into the trunk of the tree till he lost any brain cells that had survived the incessant chatter surrounding him. It was horrible, one question after the next, after the next. And their voices were so high and squeaky. It was like he was surrounded by kids hooped up on helium.

At around two am he decided to screw the squirrels and head down. The only reason he hadn't run for his life was because every branch of the tree was covered in squirrels. He couldn't even see the wood past their fur. Not caring how many creatures he stepped on he swung himself down onto a lower branch. There was a high pitched scream and several squirrels plummeted to lower branches where they hit more of their kind causing them to fall like dominoes one branch at a time.

The others shouted complaints and bit him at every opportunity. Those were ripped off him and flung away. The squirrels wouldn't be hurt too bad and right then Moe was too tired and annoyed to care. He didn't consider the problems that could arise by angering one of the largest groups of animals in the forest.

The moment his bare feet touched the ground he took off in a run, dodging the few furry balls of insanity that were able to leap up with him, though they couldn't match his pace long and fell back, leaving him to claim his way up to his dorm room.

After locking the window tightly to ensure none of those little beasts could get in he jumped onto his pole and fell right to sleep. He didn't notice his roommate curled into a ball in his bed, small tears prickling behind his closed eyelids.

* * *

I had to cut this quick because I have to get off the computer. I wrote the last scene just as a wrap up to this chapter because I didn't want to end it with the middle of the Carlos talks to fairy godmother scene. I have no idea how the squirrels will come into the story because that was not planned but knowing me it'll actually solve some huge plot hole in the future that wouldnt make scenes going in the story otherwise.


	23. Chapter 23

I hate my laptop. The keys are fixed, except for the number two key BUT it won't turn on or stay on unless it's plugged in. What the heck happened to it! Anyway I've been waiting for this chapter because it will finally resolve several minor things in previous chapters that have been bugging me. Also do you realize the last twelve chapters have been within a two day span? Crazy. Anyway please review.

* * *

"Chad" Moe shouted, waking his roommate up.

"Go away" Chad moaned.

"Chad" Moe said slowly, fear creeping into his voice. "What is this?"

"I don't care" Chad hissed. "Leave me alone.

"Chad you need to…" Moe started.

"Just be quiet. Leave me alone Moe! Carlos kissed someone else" Chad shouted. He didn't see Moe's body stiffen even more.

"Was he here?" Moe asked. Chad mumbled something into his pillow. "Chad what did you do?" Moe asked. Chad sat up to glare at Moe.

"I didn't do anything" He growled. "It's not my fault he made out with fucking King Ben." He said sarcastically.

"Ben!" Moe said, shaking his head in shock. "But isn't he dating Mal?"

"Who cares? It obviously didn't stop him from putting his hands all over my boyfriend."

"Chad what did you do when you found out." Moe asked, the fear from earlier sinking back into his tone.

"I pushed him" Chad spat. "Happy!"

"Chad did he hit the door?" Moe asked.

"I don't know?" Chad said, his snarl containing more worry than rage. "Why?"

"Because the handle is covered in blood" Moe stated. Chad jumped out of bed and ran fast enough to bang three parts of his body into various furniture, to the door. He stopped dead in front of the closed door. At first he felt nothing. It was like an out of body experience. His utter calmness didn't last long. The eternity of those first three seconds were replaced with bone crushing fear. He shakily reached out his hand to touch the metal doorknob. Sure enough the crusty red stain was real. It chipped under his shaking nails.

This wasn't his blood. This wasn't Moe's blood. This was Carlos's blood. The blood of a boy who had been beaten and abused his whole life. The blood belonged of a boy who believed they'd finally escaped torture, a belief Chad had shared. But he hurt Carlos. It was his hand that pushed the boy. Once again Carlos had been physically hurt by someone close to him.

"Chad" Moe said for the third time. He considered running for an adult but held back the urge. No one could know about this. He would only go for help if Chad stayed unresponsive. The boy was in shock. There was no other description.

"I hurt him" Chad whispered, his voice barely passing the distance to Moe's ears.

"Chad you have to find him." Moe told him. Chad didn't respond, standing completely still. The shaking had stopped it an instant. The fear was being overpowered by a new emotion, an emotion Chad knew well. But he'd never felt it on this scale. He didn't think it was possible to feel this guilty.

"I can't" Chad said louder. "You didn't see his face."

"Chad that doesn't matter. You have to find out if he's ok!" Something inside Chad cracked and his knees gave out.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Evie woke to someone knocking at her door. She hurried to her feet and threw her blue robe around her. Normally she was not a normal person but with Mal in the infirmary and Carlos in a dangerous relationship she would dally at someone needing her at this time of day.

She opened the door to find an awkward looking Jay, his hair in a mess and smelling like sweat. "Jay what are you doing her at… 5:13 in the morning" She asked, a cold tingle spreading down her spine. Something about this felt bad.

"Umm, Carlos came back to the room last night" He started, voice hesitant. "He normally just stays with that girl of his" He continued a bit of venom creeping in for a short second. "But he was upset, like really upset. He was crying. Carlos doesn't cry!" HE said shaking his head. "He didn't say anything. He just lay down, pulled the blanket over his head and pretended to be asleep." Jay couldn't help but notice the anger in the girl's eyes. This was not what he expected. HE didn't do anything to Carlos. She had to know that.

"Is he still in your dorm room?" She asked. Jay nodded. "Good. Stay away for…"

"I can't!" Jay exclaimed. I can't go to school looking like this." He gestured to his ruffled appearance. "I only came here to tell you about it without waking him up."

"Jay I'll need to talk to him alone. Just brush your hair and throw on some deodorant. You'll be fine."

"Fine" Jay scoffed. "I can't look fine. Other people look fine. I look hot. The ladies like my sexy hair and hot clothes. They…."

"Fine. Go take your shower. You can be as conceded as you want in there."

"It's not conceded if it's true" Jay smirked. Evie shut the door in his face. She was right. Carlos should never have gotten together with that ass hole. She walked to her school bag and took out her mirrior.

"Mirror, Mirror Show me what happened to Carlos." She said. Her reflection vanished blurring until a new scene was on the glass. She saw although couldn't hear Chad shouting at Carlos. Carlos tried to talk back but his boyfriend shoved him, throwing him across the room into the door. The picture zoomed in on the blood leaking from the back of Carlos's head before pausing.

Evie almost screamed. She flew around the room at record speed, throwing on the first dress she got her hands on. Within forty-five seconds she dressed and slammed her door open. That prince was going to pay. She would make sure of that but right now she had something more important. Right now she had to help an injured friend.

* * *

The sound of the shower running woke Carlos up. The moment he opened his eyes he let out a groan. He had a splitting headache. It took him a moment to remember why his head felt so bad but when the memory came to him it punched him in the gut. Somehow his legs had moved to his chest to put him in the fetal position. Chad was gone. He hated Carlos. That was the worst part. His heart hurt ten times as much as his throbbing head. He winced at the door to their door being rammed open.

"Carlos" Evie cried, rushing to his bed.

"Evie, not so loud. My head hurts." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Of course it does" she said in an angry whisper. "Did you go to the nurse?"

"No" Carlos groaned. "I just woke up. And it's only a heada…"

"But you were bleeding" she exclaimed, causing the black and white haired boy to flinch.

"What" He muttered.

"I saw what happened last night. Cha… You hit your head on the doorknob" She corrected in a lower whisper. She glanced at the bathroom door before continuing. "First you'll let me see he back of your head. Then we'll either be going to the nurse or my room where you'll tell me everything."

Carlos nodded, grimacing in regret. He very slowly turned himself so he was face first in the soggy pillow, still damp from his tears. "How bad" He asked.

"It's definitely a head wound" She sighed. It blead a lot. The whole back of your head is read. The pillow you're lying on is also soaked with blood." Carlos glanced grimaced. She was right. It wasn't just tears that had wet his pillow. "You didn't lose as much blood as I thought you would. That's good. If we were back on the island we'd probably just wrap it up and make you wear a hat but I think you need to go to the infirmary." Carlos groaned in response. "I know but things are different here" she sighed, petting the back of her friend's neck. "We need to lie though…" She stopped talking. The water had stopped and she knew they'd have to leave. Jay couldn't hear any of this. She knew Carlos wouldn't want him to find out this way, especially now that the relationship looked to be over. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk" Carlos snarled, moving out of Evie's grasp. He didn't allow himself to flinch. He would show no pain, just like on the island. "This isn't the first time I had a head wound, and this time my scull isn't cracked down the center.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Evie apologized. "Auradon is making me think differently."

"More than just you" Carlos said, eyes falling to the bathroom door.

"We should go before people start waking up" Evie said. Carlos nodded.

"Let me just change clothes" He told her. Jay pressed his ear against the door, frowning. Everything he had assumed was just thrown out the window. He'd assumed Carlos's girlfriend had broken up with him. But Carlos had been hurt. A flicker and anger flashed through Jay. People weren't allowed to hurt his best friend and get away with it.

What he didn't understand was the secrecy. Evie obviously knew what was going on. She'd known at least since that morning. It explained why she got angry instead of worried. He'd need to find out what was going on. It might be easy. Whoever beat Carlos enough to make him bleed would definitely be bragging.

* * *

Evie pulled Carlos into an empty room after they left his room. "Ok Carlos, tell me what happened."

"I thought I needed to see the nurse." He tried, giving a week smile.

"What Happened?" She repeated sternly.

"Ben kissed me" He started.

"Ben! You mean the King! Mal's boyfriend!"

"Yea." Carlos said sadly, "More than once." Evie shook her head.

"So while Mal is in extreme pain he's kissing one of her best friends" She spat. Carlos flinched. He seemed to be doing that a lot this morning. "I can't believe this! And he calls us villains!"

"I had to tell Chad" Carlos continued, eyes falling down. "I liked it. I hate it but I liked it. I couldn't stay with Chad and keep that secret." Evie nodded.

"That's what made Chad push you?"

"Yea. I didn't even know I was hurt. I just freaked out. I really like him Evie. I've never felt like this about anyone before. He really understands me."

"How can he understand you?" Evie spat. "The pampered little swine gets everything he wants. All he has to do is snap his fingers and people are falling to their knees."

"I spent my entire life wearing a mask. I hid who I am and how I feel from everyone. Chad had the same thing. If people on the island found out I was gay, they'd probably kill me. Jay you and Mal would probably wouldn't even think twice about leaving me to the wolves." Evie didn't know if she should feel guilty. It was true. If that happened on the island she wouldn't help Carlos. She would never be in the group killing him but she wouldn't stop it. No one would interfere. It was just the way things were. "Chad might not have been killed but imagine being him. He's gay and a prince. King Charming is just has hateful and bigoted as anyone in the isle of the lost. What would he do if he found out his one and only son was gay? He'd disown Chad, throw him on the streets and have a new son. And that's if Chad was lucky!" Carlos breathed heavily. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

Evie couldn't believe Carlos would continue to defend Chad so loyally. "Carlos calm down" She said softly. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't say a word when the tears started falling.

"I loved him!" Carlos sobbed.

"It'll be fine" Evie whispered back. She rubbed Carlos's back in a circular motion. "You'll see. I promise." Carlos pulled away, keeping his eyes away Evie. "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse."

* * *

Ben's eyes fluttered open to the sun shining through the infirmary's window. He was in an uncomfortable wooden chare beside Mal's bed. He adjusted himself, hearing his bones creak. The movement made him flinch. Chad had really done a number on him.

And there was that again. Chad and Carlos were dating. It sounded ridiculous and insane but he had heard it from Chad himself. He'd have thought it was just a weird dream if it wasn't for the fact that his face was sore and he could feel the bruises on his chest and back. How was he supposed to act from here? Carlos had shut him down, His actions could have jeopardized the coming council meeting and Mal the girl he thought he loved was lying unconscious next to him, suffering from some kind of magical backlash. He should never have tried to kiss Carlos but even now, realizing all that he could lose he still could think of nothing other than Carlos's scarred naked body spread out bellow him on a bed.

The door to the infirmary opened with a soft click. Ben glanced to his right to see the one person who he didn't want to see. Carlos's hand was in Evie's as they strode into the white tiled room. "Carlos!" Ben said loudly, standing up fast enough to nock his chair back.

Carlos turned to face Ben but not quickly enough for him to miss the red that decorated beautiful black and white hair. "Ben!" Carlos coughed, eyes wide. Ben saw the grip on Carlos's hand tighten.

"We aren't here for you King Benjamin" Evie said in a cold but formal tone. "Please return to your seat so we can get Carlos's head looked at.

"But what happened?" Ben asked, a worried look in his eyes. Evie and Carlos didn't seem to take any comfort in the unthreatening look.

"I'm sorry your majesty but that is none of your concern. Please allow us to search for the nurse in peace." Evie said in the same hard voice. It was that moment that the woman currently in charge of the ward stepped into the room.

"Mr. De Vil." She said, looking over the boy. Ben's eyes narrowed. This was the woman who insisted that he leave right when he sat down next to Mal. He also remembered her being very adamant that no villain would enter this school. If he was right she had been the one that threatened to never treat one of the new students. "Sit" she commanded. Carlos made his way to one of the beds and pulled himself up onto it. "How did this happen?" She asked from behind her patient.

"I was carrying my clothes from my dresser to our table when I slipped and hit my head. I didn't think I was hurt so I went to bed. Then I woke up this morning to a splitting headache." The woman almost glared at the back of the boys head.

"And what did you hit your head on?" she asked. She prodded the injury with her finger. She looked almost disappointed when she pulled her hand away.

"I'm not sure really. It was dark and Jay doesn't clean up. There was stuff all over the floor."

"You're lying" She said simply, scoffing at the injury.

"What! No I'm not" Carlos blurted.

"You expect me to believe you tripped and fell" She asked sarcastically.

"That's what happened" Evie interjected.

"And how would you know? Were you there last night? It is prohibited for boys and girls to share a room." She hissed.

"Carlos told me. That's how I know!" Evie growled. Carlos placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Please just help me. Then we'll leave" Carlos said. Obviously the woman had a problem with them.

"I will, after I speak with the headmistress. I think she needs to…"

"You're going to leave a student injured while you wait for Fairy Godmother to come? That'll take at least six minutes to get here, and that's if she is awake and in her office." Ben growled, taking a step toward the nurse.

"The school rules clearly state that the evidence of any major offenses to the school code of conduct must not be tampered with until the headmistress or two appointed guards examine the evidence." The woman said smugly.

"There is no proof that any rule was broken and even if there was I don't think an open wound would fall under that rule!" Ben yelled, eyes blurring red. No one could treat his Carlos like this."

"You are just a student. I'm faculty, therefore…" The woman continued confidently.

"I am not just a student" Ben growled almost animalisticly. "I am King. You're my subject and therefore my word is LAW. I command you to treat Carlos just like you would any other student in his situation."

"I would do the same thing if…" She countered.

"YOU will help Carlos NOW. I'll get the headmistress and tell her exactly what you're doing." Ben snarled. The nurse's completion went ghostly white and the two villains couldn't tell if it was because of the threat or the way Ben was acting. It wasn't hard to imagine the Beast curse still partially present in his body.

"Yes your highness" The nurse muttered. Carlos sat completely still as his nurse shakily grabbed several tubes of colorful paste. She did her best to steady her hand when she poured the group onto her fingers. "This will s-sting at first" she stuttered from behind Carlos. "But it will protect you from infection. Ben left the room and started off toward the headmistress just as he promised.

* * *

As Ben was leaving Tyler was being woken by his phone ringing. Groggily he grabbed the device and held to his ear. "Hello" He murmured sleepily.

"Tyler sweetheart" Tatiana's voice called through the static.

"Mom!" Tyler gasped, wide awake in seconds.

"Yes sweetheart. We're almost to Auradon. You and your sister need to come to the Sleeping Glen station the day after tomorrow at five o'clock.

"That soon!" Tyler cried.

"We…. through….and will be going straight to a…. meatin…" her voice crackled.

"Mom you need to listen to me. Things are really complicated. You should delay the meeting or something." He tried to say, grabbing his hair as he began to shake.

"Tyl...hear… breaking up… be there on…" The line went dead.

* * *

I cut out a part in the middle that didn't really make sense in this chapter and will be moving it into chapter twenty four or twenty five. I decided that my problem is that I'm trying to squeeze too much into a chapter. There are too many points of view dealing with different problems all at the same time. That means I'll probably start having each chapter have maybe two of the little stories (Mal hurt, Chad and Carlos's break up, Ben's emotional problems, Tyler, the council meeting, and any Moe side stories). Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

I wrote this chapter twice. I spent four long hours painstakingly putting together what i thought was a great long chapter but the moment i finished i realized it not only strayed the story off course and portrayed a very OOC Evie but also focused way too much on a new OC that wouldn't be seen again. I had to scrap it and replace it with this shorter chapter.

* * *

Chad froze in spot when he entered his classroom. He his entire body and brain go numb. Sitting in his normal seat was Carlos but unlike all the times before, he now wore gauze wrapped around his head. Worse was he could see a red tinge to the fabric.

"Chad man, are you ok?" A voice asked from behind the prince. Chad turned his neck to see one of his teammates staring at him with an odd look.

"Yea" Chad said emotionlessly. "I just feel a bit nauseous."

"You wanna ditch?" The other boy asked. Chad shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine."

"Fuck. You know what, I don't care. Tell the teach that I'm vomiting or something. I'm out of here…"

"Mr. Smith, please take your seat." A sweet voice barked.

"Professor! I didn't see you there. You're looking especially beautiful today." James Smith said with a bright smile.

"I'm ninety-seven years old and have as much hair growing out of my nose as on my head. Stop your sweet talking and take a seat or the headmistress will have one less student to deal with in this castle."

"Yes mam" James grumbled, trying to ignore the chuckles in the background.

"Good now that we're all here let's get back to talking about the history of the…" The teacher started. Chad stopped listening after the first few words. He was too focused on Carlos. HE couldn't believe he actually hurt him. It made him sick to his stomach. He knew he had to do something but had no idea what. How could he make up for something this big?

From the back of the class another student was ignoring the teacher. Evie was glaring daggers at the back of the prince's head. She wanted nothing more than to punch that pretty little face and break every one of his stupid perfect teeth. When the teacher turned to the board Evie brought her mirror to her lips and whispered.

"Mirror, Mirror what is the best way to hurt Chad" she hissed almost silently. The glass blurred for just a second before showing Mal casting a invisibility spell on herself, followed by her casting an illusion of herself, reading a book in public. The invisible Mal waits for Chad to reach the edge of a turret and pushes him off. "Not like that!" Evie growled as quietly as she could. Once again the glass fogged up. This time when an image appeared it showed a note.

Charming,

I trusted you and you hurt me. I thought I could finally live without being afraid of being beaten. You took that hope away. I can't love you anymore. I should have known from the beginning that you would hurt me and I regret every second I spent with you. Go to hell Chad because I have no doubt that's where you'll end up. Goodbye Charming I hope you're happy being the exact same as your father.

Carlos de Vil

Evie stared at the image for over five minutes, reading and rereading the letter. If this was right and it always was, the best way to hurt Chad would be to make him think Carlos didn't love him anymore. Even after finding out Chad loved Carlos she was still shocked.

"Evie!" The teacher shouted angrily, causing the girl to jump.

"Yes mam?"

"I'm giving you detention after school. You and Mr. Charming will be restocking the books in the library and neither of you can leave till every book is in its proper placed.

"CHAD!" She shouted.

"Yes missy. That's what happens to students who don't pay attention.

* * *

Mal's eyes opened slowly, squinting in the bright light. She was cold, frezzing cold. Her entire body felt like it was trapped in a glacier. "Mal you're awake" A soft voice said from somewhere to her right.

"C-cold" Mal stuttered, curling in on herself.

"Leave the room" the woman who had spoken before said in a hard voice. Slowly the room warmed up and Mal was able to open her eyes fully. Fairy Godmother was standing a few feet from her bed, looking down with a worried expression.

"What happened?" Mal said hoarsely.

"You're body reacted violently to your growing magical understanding." Fairy Godmother explained. "I had not realized it would be this powerful."

"But it wasn't just magic" Mal groaned through a crackly voice. "I felt everything and everyone. I tasted, smelled and felt every person, thing, emotion and thought." Fairy Godmother looked shocked for a moment before calming her expression.

"Then you are much stronger than you're mother had ever dreamed of being. No wonder your body went into shock."

"Why was it so cold?" Mal asked. Fairy godmother sighed.

"It's the feeling of hate. Our nurse didn't like you four coming to Auridon. Tell me what else you feel?"

"Umm. It feels like I have bright sparks shining in my eyes and its like there's a cold knife to my wrist. I smell sweat too. It isn't hurting anymore." Mal realized.

"I put a spell on you to dull your power some. I hope to train you and lower the spell as your body becomes more accustomed to the on slaughter of magic understanding. Eventually you'll be able to push it into the background all together and access it only when you need it.

"But if you dulled my powers why did I feel so cold?"

"There are some in this kingdom that despise you with every fiber of their being. The hate that that woman has for you is far stronger than any normal feeling." The fairy explained.

* * *

Chad was walking alone through the halls near the dorms when he heard a cough from someone trying to get his attention. He pretended not to hear and kept walking. He hoped that he could escape the girl he knew was behind him but he should of known he couldn't outrun a child from the isle.

"Charming" Evie spat, pushing the prince chest first into the wall. "I warned you not to hurt Carlos and look what happened."

"Evie I… Chad started before being hit in the back by surprisingly brutal force.

"I don't want to hear your excuses worm. I will hurt you but I can't, not now at least. But I give you my promise that the minute the council decides whether we stay or go I will break you. And you should be afraid because if we have to go back there is nothing stopping me from breaking every bone in that pretty little body of yours.

"Evie" Chad started again.

"Shut the fuck u…" Evie spat.

"NO!" Chad barked loudly, twisting himself so he could fling the girl off him. "I know what I did and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it this time ass hole. Carlos hates you. He won't stop me from hurting you so don't even try to use him as an escuse.

"I wasn't going to." Chad snapped, visibly deflating. Evie felt slightly guilty at the pleasure she was getting from lying to the boy but that was only because she knew Carlos would be furious at her. "I… I" Chad stuttered, eyes pricling with tears he was attempting to hold back. "You can do what you want. I deserve it" He finally cried out. "I'm just like those people on that fucking island. I hurt him and now he'll never love me again.

Evie jumped out of the way to avoid Chad barreling into her in his escape. "Good" She snarled. "Cry like a baby." Evie flipped her hair and walked in the opposite direction as Chad, back in the direction of classes. She'd have another chance to break him in detention. Hopefully it wouldn't get them sent back to the island.

* * *

Carlos kept his eyes down through the rest of his classes but couldn't help notice one missing person. Chad had left. He'd avoided every class they had together except for history, which was only two but still made it pretty obvious how Chad felt about him.

He was planning on staying strong. After his emotional breakdown that morning and all the tears he'd been shedding since he started dating Chad, he knew he had to change. There wouldn't be any more of this touchy feely crap. He'd put back on at least one mask. He wouldn't let them see his pain anymore.

He hadn't expected it to be so easy to slip back into the emotionless expressions and guarded words but he'd fallen into it like an comfy old sweater. It felt nice and for the first time in months he felt safe.

* * *

Next chapter will focus on the detention and Carlos's interaction with Chad. Tyler will show up for one short scene too. I'll have it updated in about six days. Please review


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the next chapter yay. Due to some problems in the familly I'm very behind. I hope to update Billy's Heart and Teach Me Mack before 1 am. If you like those stories sorry I didnt update them at the time i said i would. Read and Review

* * *

Jay strutted through the halls, grabbing most if not all the girls' attention. His tight red and yellow sleeveless shirt showed off his biceps in a mouthwatering way and his bad boy look had even the most goody goody girls staring. Unfortunately he didn't get the same smug satisfaction as normal. He couldn't even bring himself to wink and flirt like he normally would. He was upset.

The last few days seemed to be about Carlos, always Carlos. The boy was never around. He was always either out with his secret girlfriend or in some class. At first it was fine, or he thought he did a well job of pretending it was but it wasn't. He lothed to admit it but he missed the black and white haired boy, even if they did argue almost constantly.

It had been friendly bickering, not the full blown hate drive words that they were currently sharing. And he couldn't help but want to know who Carlos was with. The boy never kept a secret. Someone always knew. Even on the island the boy was too week to keep his secrets to himself. He always told someone, whether that be him, mal or Evie. Evie knew who Carlos was with. He knew that, but he also knew she only found out through her mirror. What was so embarrassing that Carlos was hiding his relationship?

He'd scoped out the castle while searching for him and his girlfriend and he noticed Jane, Audrey and the few other girls that were embarrassing enough to hide on multiple occasions so they weren't the girl. He should just lock Carlos in a room, tie him up and starve him tell… No, that wouldn't work. This wasn't the isle. They would come looking if Carlos went missing. Maybe he could blackmail Carlos. Unfortunately he didn't have anything bad enough for him not to go to Mal and Evie. He couldn't beat it out of him. He couldn't hire anyone to get it out of him. He could try but no one in the school had the balls to really get their hands dirty.

That left only one option. He had to be nice. A shiver went down Jay's spine. That might be worse than not knowing. Wait! No, Evie wouldn't tell Doug so he couldn't use magic to turn himself into or control Doug. There had to be another option. Jay stopped walking, tilting his head at the wall in front of him. He passed his class at least ten doors back. Glancing at his watch he confirmed that he was late.

"What's the point" he snorted, turning right instead of going back. Math wasn't that important. It wasn't like he was going to pass the test anyway. As he opened the door to the door room he heard a scared nervious voice. He pulled the door bacl slowly so it was only open enough for him to hear.

"But you two were..." A younger boy's voice started hesitantly.

"But now we're not. We broke up. We're done." Carlos said darkly. Jay could hear Carlos squeaking the chair to sit down or get up.

"But you said you loved h…." Tyler began again.

"Well now he hates me!" Carlos hissed in a whisper. Jay squeezed the door open more, trying to hear what they were saying. All he could tell was Carlos was as sad as when sparky died. That dog should have been killed years before. Carlos grew too attached. Now just like then the boy was showing too much emotion. You shouldn't show weakness unless it benefited you, which it never did on the island. Here however things were different. Carlos was either playing this kid or had slipped too far into Auridon's ways.

"Everything he told you is still true" Carlos said. "I know you felt better after talking with him."

"Yea" Tyler sighed.

"What exactly did he talk to you about?" Carlos asked, wanting to adjust the conversation.

"Hiding, how our home lives were. He talked about you a lot." Tyler whispered. Jay scowled. Who were they talking about now? How many secrets did Carlos have? So far the list contained his secret girlfriend and this kid who supposedly had a talk with someone Carlos knew.

"I…" Carlos started before falling silent. "Didn't I close the door?"

"Yea" Tyler nodded, eyes widening. Jay took one last look at the crack before dashing. HE disappeared around the corner seconds before Carlos jumped out.

"Fuck" Carlos loudly.

"How much did they hear?" Tyler whispered once the door was closed again.

"Hopefully not much" Carlos sighed. "You should go. Tell Chad what you told me. I'll talk to Evie. Maybe she can convince Mal to use a spell to see who was eavesdropping.

* * *

Evie glared at the boy leaning against the bookcase. Even though he was looking away he could feel the eyes boring into his back. "Charming" she hissed too close to Chad's back for his liking.

"Evie" He nodded curtly. "Those are the book."

"I assumed" She said sarcastically, giving the three carts of books a glare equal in intensity to the one aimed at Chad. If she was Mal she wouldn't have to worry about those books any more. A glare like that would have them bursting into flames. Oh how she wished she could do the same to spoiled t little brat Chad.

"Let's just get this over with" Chad responded, ignoring her sarcasm. He didn't have time to deal with her. "Lets sort them first so we aren't going back and forth to the same sec…"

"So the prince can think. I didn't realize someone as stupid as you could come to such a simple conclusion. What do you think I was planning on doing charming?" Evie snarled. Chad prickled but kept his mouth shut.

The sorting was slow going. Evie had no idea how the Auridon system work so Chad had to correct her work several times. This only made Evie angrier though she also kept her mouth shut. She was watching out of the corner of her eyes, waiting till she was sure no one was close enough to hear her.

"Do you get off on hurting people" She growled under her breath. Chad's hands froze. "Did you enjoy making Carlos bleed? Seems like it since you went straight to Ben and beat him up."

"No" Chad said curtly, going back to sorting. Evie smirked smugly, seeing Chad's hands shaking slightly.

"Then you must have planned it. You made Carlos like you and then crush him. It was a nice little plan but we're from the isle. We're not papered princes who cry when their favorite stuffed animal falls on the ground. We fight back and I have no doubt Carlos is going to take revenge."

"Carlos…" Chad started

"And he really embraced being good. He must hate you a lot to go back to being evil. That is what you wanted right, Carlos going back to being evil? Now daddy dearest will just wait for him to slip up and send us right back to the island."

"I…" Chad began.

"He'll die" Evie said darkly. Chad's body began to shake. "We all will. We won't make it ten feet. It'll be a blood bath. They'll torture us till we beg to die and I promise that will take a long long time. Carlos will die a slow painful death all because you wanted him sent back to the island."

"He… won't be sent back" Chad said, but he didn't sound confident.

"He will. Ben gave you and your father the opening and you made sure to push one of us over the edge. You picked the week link and made him love you. You must have been laughing the entire time. You got a pet boyfriend to fuck for a few days and you got to dispose of us in the most painful way." Evie said. There was no emotion in her voice but the words cut the prince like a knife.

"I didn't mean t-to hurt him" Chad stuttered, eyes wide and face pale. Evie was on the verge of grinning but kept her calm collected expression with just enough hate in her eyes.

"I hope you spoke at your little party." Evie continued. "I hope you die at your little celebration of our deaths. I knew you were no different from your father. I warned Carlos but you were good. You told him lies, made him think you understood him. You…"

"I LOVE HIM" Chase almost screamed. Evie turned her head in all directions. Thankfully they were still alone.

"You used him!" Evie snarled "And now he hates you. He hates you as much as every little prick who tried to kill us on the island. And if you weren't a prince Carlos will kill you just like he did them. He'd gut you and make you watch as he ripped your body Apart. Mal would spell you so you'd last longer. You'd get see yourself being taken apart bit by bit and know you were going to die. But unfortunately Carlos can't do that here. You keep our life but he will have revenge."

"I… I…" Chad choked out. Evie watched as he turned and ran from the library and laughed. The look on Chad's face. She hurt him more than any punch or cut would because this would hurt forever. Even if they didn't get sent back he would forever live with the knowledge that Carlos thought Chad was trying to kill him. If she kept this up and used just the right words she might even drive him to killing himself. It would be well worth it and hopefully be after Carlos had gotten over his crush.

She swiped her hand across the table, pushing all the books to the floor. With no one looking she laughed again and followed Chad's path out the door. Screw this. She'd just blame Chad. She didn't know where to put the books back and was left alone and confused when Chad left her to go be with friends. An evil grin that hadn't been seen since the island crossed Evie's face.

* * *

Mal breathed out a sigh of relief and curled up in her bed. The pain was gone, though she could still feel a lot in this room. It smelled of roses and a faint prickling across her arms that she could tell was left over from something that had been in the room recently. She focused on it and tried to block out everything else. Fairy godmother suggested she work on blocking out everything but one feeling.

She analyzed it and somehow knew it shouldn't have affected her unless it was currently in the room. Than meant it was probably wither a person or a thought. The rose smell reminded her of Evie so she assumed that if something existed in a room long enough it's magical scent stayed for at least a little while.

She flinched back when the feeling increased tenfold. The prickling covered every inch of her arms instead of the light, slow traveling feeling. At the same time the door swung open to reveal a happy Evie. Mal recognized that smile. She had just done something very bad and felt very happy about it.

"Mal!" She exclaimed. "You're better." Evie rushed to Mal's ben and crushed her in a hug. Mal was right. The rose smell was coming from her roommate.

"Please don't crush me" Mal hissed playfully. Evie let go with a laugh. Sorry I'm just happy to see you. What's wrong?" she added, noticing the girl itching her arms.

"You're either wearing something or thinking something that causing a very annoying feeling." Mal replied.

"You're magical understanding?" Evie asked.

"A lot stronger than anyone thought. Supposedly, mine's even stronger than my mom's!" Evie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm not wearing anything different." Evie shrugged.

"Than what are you thinking about?" Mal asked, curious what would cause such an uncomfortable feeling. Evie looked over to the door that was still hanging open.

"Nothing important" she told her friend, walking back to close the door.

"You had that grin again" Mal stated. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing" Evie promised.

"Evie you're lying."

"It's really not important… It's personal." Evie sighed. She kept her eyes from looking into Mal's, wandering her glance around the room.

"We don't keep secrets from each other" Mal started. Evie shook her head.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Mal said angrily.

"it's not my secret to tell…." She started before hearing a sound at her window.

* * *

Cliff hanger... admittedly I have no idea what's making the sound. Somehow I wrote it like this so lets roll with it. If anyone has any suggestions about the sound here's the time to get some input into the story. So lets call it an opportunity i'm giving my readers. Yea that sounds better than hey I don't know what i'm writing. :p please review and PM me any suggestions. If you're a guest you can send me a message on my facebook page.


	26. Chapter 26

First off I'd like to explain Evie's behavior. I've gotten some Pms of people not understanding or complaining about how she is acting. The reason she'd behaving this way is because she regressed into how she behaved on the island. She already disliked Chad and then he hurt her friend physically and emotional. It made her angry and she does not really know how to express great anger in a way that is acceptable in Auradon therefore she expressed it in the only way she knows how. (this is what you get for reading a story written by a psychology major.

Speeking of school I'm back at it and my days are long and exasting. Thankfully i have only monday through wednesday but I spend more than twelve hours at school on two of those days and it looks like I'll be getting a lot of homework, papers and readings. I havent even been to my last Wednesday class so my workload might even be worse. I'll post as often as i can. It's hard when you have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and drive forty-five minutes to and hour to school than leave at 7:30 to get home at 8:15 at best.

* * *

Carlos stopped in front of the closed room to his dorm but turned away again, just as he had been doing for the past hour. He didn't know if he should talk to Jay or tell Ben about Tatiana return in two days. The king needed to know but Carlos also didn't want to get close to him. He wished that Tyler didn't feel so uncomfortable talking to other people about this. Maybe he should go to Evie. She was with Mal however and Carlos didn't think he could be near Mal without blurting out everything that happened. He wasn't ready for that. He hadn't even wanted Evie to find out he was gay. Jay was the only other option. But they weren't getting along and the thief didn't have the best track record with remembering all the information told to him.

Carlos took a deep breath and backed farther away from the door until his back was to the wall. What the hell was he supposed to do. Auradon had been going so well. He wasn't being beaten anymore, had friends and even found someone who actually loved him. Carlos growled a swear and walked quickly away from the door. He was such an idiot. Nothing good could come from this.

Several long minutes later Carlos's fist was hovering inches from the king of Auradon's door. He could still run, maybe get some other kid to deliver the message for him. His idea was interrupted by the door opening. The villain's eyes went wide.

"Carlos!" Ben exclaimed, taking a step back. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Tyler came. He said that his parents will be here in two days." Carlos stated emotionlessly.

"I guessed" Ben nodded. "I just received notice of the lower council meeting being set."

"Ok" Carlos trailed off, shifting in place. "I'll just go then…"

"Wait" Ben gasped, reaching out his hand. Carlos froze, hallway turned away.

"I need one of you" Ben said. "The lower council wants transcripts of our previous meeting as well as a list of questioned answered by one or more of you four."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Carlos said in the same monotone voice.

"No, this is a very good thing. That information isn't relative to picking the new kids coming from the island. That means someone knows what King Charming is trying to do."

"So?" Carlos asked.

"King Charming wouldn't want anything from the high council's meeting being talked about. It puts you in a more positive light. With…"

"No" Carlos hissed. "Get someone else!"  
"Who?" Ben asked. "I had planned and asking Mal now that she's awake but she can't leave the school yet. Jay isn't the best with people and I don't think Evie's recent behavior will help our side. You on the other hand were the main focus of our meeting. We could paint you as the figurehead of this…"

"I won't do this" Carlos growled. Ben shut his mouth.

"We shouldn't talk out here" Ben said slowly. "Come in my…"

"Hell no!" Carlos barked. He whipped around and was attempting to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Carlos froze. Ben stopped, realizing what he had done.

"This is important" Ben said softly. "You need every boost you can get or you could get sent back to the island."

"Because of you" Carlos growled. The king's face lost its color.

"Yes" Ben nodded. "Please Carlos, just come in. I just want to help."

"You've done a great job so far" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Please" He begged. Carlos bit his lip and shook off the hand.

"You have five minutes to explain. I promise nothing." Carlos snarled. Ben couldn't help the time smile that crossed his face. Carlos pushed past Ben, making sure to elbow him in the ribs. Ben grunted but said nothing.

"Well?" Carlos snarled. He sounded angry but Ben could see the way the boy was folding in on himself. Those arms weren't crossed because he was angry. They were a protective layer. Ben hated to see it and wanted desperately to take his crush in his arms and hold him till everything's ok.

"I pretty much said everything already." Ben started.

"You didn't tell me where I would have to go. Why can't I just answer the questions here?"

"Any written interviews for a class two or higher meeting must be done in front of two council members or a province council that is indifferent in the case. Since the latter is impossible you must do this in front of me and another. Arora is willing to be the second if we can get this done today."

Carlos paused. If this really helped him he should go but Ben was staring at him with a look he didn't like. The way the king's eyes kept dropping below his belt made him uncomfortable and a little creeped out.

"Fine" Carlos hissed. "But only because it'll help my friends."

* * *

Chad stumbled away from the library, holding back the tears that threatened to escape his carefully constructed persona. Carlos hated him! How could Carlos hate him. He knew the answer but his mind just couldn't comprehend it. The very thought cut through his being and made his heart break. He didn't even care that for the first time in years his mask was breaking. He'd come to realize it was failing when his friend asked if he was ok before class.

Carlos was the exception to every rule and the only one Chad loved enough to cause him to truly break. Even if his father rejected him he wouldn't have trouble keeping his mask but right now. He knew his father would never accept who he really was but Carlos had cared for him, loved him because he was himself, not because of who he pretended to be. Carlos had changed his world and now because of what he did his entire world was shifting, crashing, dying. He barely recognized the path he was walking though part of his mind thanked god that there was no one on the backways hallways to his room. No one could see him like this.

He had made it halfway through the school when he nearly collapsed on the floor in tears. Carlos was in the hallway connected to his. But the thing that shattered him was the fact that Ben walked by his side, neither showing any sign that there had been a fight just days ago. They were close enough to hold hands and anyone could see the way the back of their hands touched. Carlos spoke something too soft for Chad to hear and Ben chuckled, patting the black and white haired boy's shoulder.

Everything turned red and Chad ran. No one saw him or his tears and no one heard the choking sobs he couldn't stop. Chad made it back to his room cold and alone.

* * *

Ben and Carlos walked side by side. Carlos was stiff as a board, showing emotion only when he flinched his hand away every time their skin touched. "Get that hand away from me" Carlos snarled under his breath. Ben took a step to the right and looked sheepish. The spark he felt every time they touched vanished, leaving behind the sad reality that Carlos didn't love him back.

"Sorry" Ben muttered, attempting to keep his eyes from the other boy. It was hard with the boy's pale freckled skim and bright sparkling eyes. Ben could barely see the tip of a scar if he stared at the back of Carlos's neck, where his shirt was sagging. It sent a shiver through him. Why didn't he do anything in that shower, when he first saw the abused scars that crisscrossed his friend. Maybe if he had kissed him then, maybe if he had taken Carlos by the shoulders and gently led him to his knees … Ben startled out of his fantasy, realizing once again his hand was centimeters from Carlos's.

Carlos hissed and pulled his hand out of another touch. "Stop!" he said louder. Ben looked down at their hands in surprise.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I don't care." Carlos growled. Ben blushed, chuckling softly, the image of Carlos's naked body sprawled under him with that specific fierce look popped into his mind.

"You look hot when your angry" Ben blurted, patting the other boy's back. Carlos choked, and glared darkly.

"You fucked my life up enough your majesty." He said sarcastically. "I don't give a crap if you find me hot. Learn some restraint or the whole kingdom will know what you are.

Conversation ended and they both walked silently out of the school. Carlos's stomach twisted. Did he really just act like that? He was never that mean, at least not anymore. He sounded… like Jay. The thought shocked and appalled him. He had fallen so low and he barely cared. But he still did! He didn't want to end up like that. He wouldn't push his friends away, even if they had assaulted and kissed him.

"I'm sorry" Carlos murmured. Ben shot a surprised look at the shorter boy.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have been acting like that. I don't like you Ben, not like that. I love… someone else. You were the first person from Auradon that was nice to me and I've consider you a friend. I don't want that to change but if you keep acting like this I don't know how I could still be near you."

Ben stayed silent. He stared down at his feet, treading across the lawn of the school. Heading toward the royal drop off. He didn't look at Carlos or speak until the Limo door had closed behind them. "You couldn't even give me a chance?" He finally whispered. Carlos sighed.

"No! You're with Mal anyway. Do you even care about her? Ben shimmied farther away, guilt evident in his eyes. They sat on opposite sides of the Limo, though it was small enough they could still hear each other if they whispered.

"I do" Ben said back. "But I like you too." Carlos's eyes grew dark.

"You can't like us both" Carlos said.

"But I do! I cant help it. You're both so amazing. Carlos your smart, brave and so strong. I wouldn't have known you've been so hurt if I hadn't seen it for myself. I cant imagine going through that but you did and still turned out good. You are kind and caring which shouldn't be possible with how you were treated but you are. Mal is a beautiful wonderful girl. She's just as smart as you and really funny. She's passionate and has her own special charm. Every time I'm around her I feel like smiling."

"And when you're around me?" Carlos asked. Ben shook his head.

"Every time you're around it feels like my hearts going to explode. You send shivers down my spine and just touching you makes me feel like I'm being electrocuted. I want you so bad.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. I've been working on this for three days so I hope it was ok. I'm not sure if I like the idea of Carlos doing this interview thing but I really needed some Carlos/Ben alone time. Should they kiss again?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 is finally here. I didn't realize how many chapters Chad and Carlos broke up. I promice they'll be getting back together really soon. I always appreciate opinions and would love if you reviewed. On another more depresing note I have 3 group projects, a paper and I have to find somewhere that offers familly and child serveses in interview one of their workers so I'm a bit busy. I'll try to post, I maight even post in two or three days but I probably wont for awhile.

* * *

Carlos fell silent, looking away from Ben. The king's eyes were wide and sparkling in the light filtering through the tinted windows. He almost looked angelic but it didn't make Carlos feel anything. He wasn't afraid, but he was ashamed to admit that he had been attracted to Ben. The king had a toned body and an amazing package if Carlos remembered when they were in the shower together but those feelings weren't there anymore, not now. Ben was being selfish and Carlos couldn't help but feel offended that he liked both him and Mal.

It wasn't too uncommon to like more than one person at once but the way Ben talked about it it sounded like he expected to have both of them. Even on the island that kind of behavior was unacceptable. Though on the island it was more for the fact that cheering on a villain could shorten your life expectancy.

He really did like Chad, loved Chad and even now that they were broken up he couldn't bear to even consider going out with a different guy, let alone Ben. Ben coughed to grab the other boy's attention. Carlos frowned, wanting to glare at the king.

"I was wondering something" Ben said hesitantly. The tone of voice put Carlos on guard. "Why Chad?"

"Excuse me" Carlos asked hardly, eyes flashing with dangerous emotions.

"Chad was a real jerk to you. He bulled you and the others every chance. Why would you go out with him?" Ben asked. Carlos prickled, clenching his fists.

"Are you asking why I chose him instead of you" Carlos spat. Ben flinched.

"No" Ben exclaimed, holding up his hands, even though it was his main reason for asking. "I was just curious." Carlos's face softened though the glare still played at the corners of his eyes.

"He understands me" Carlos said simply.

"How?" Ben asked confused. "I don't think a spoiled rotten prince could understand a…"

"Villain?" Carlos supplied angrily.

"Ex-Villain" Ben corrected.

"You're the one that doesn't understand" Carlos hissed.

"Tell me, if Chad understands…." The king began.

"You won't" Carlos hissed. "Trust me."

"Why not?" Ben asked. Carlos was a bit surprised to hear actual curiosity.

"Because you're Mr. Perfect who gets everything he wants and never has to pretend to be something he's not" Carlos hissed.

"I…"

"Stop" Carlos commanded loudly. "Just be quiet, please." Ben looked guilty away and kept his mouth shut. The rest of the ride was in utter silence.

* * *

Carlos sat down in an uncomfortable metal chair. The room looked like an interrogation room you'd find in some cheesy cop film. Ben sat in a more comfortable chair next to Arora to the left of the metal table they sat at. The interviewer hadn't come in yet and Carlos was shifting nervously in his seat.

Was the weird cliché going on here supposed to make him feel uncomfortable or should he laugh at it. In the end he chose to shake his head at the lamp in his face and pretend that he didn't feel like he was in trouble.

"Answer all the question truthfully" Arura continued her speech. "Don't divert the conversation or let the interviewer go off on a tangent. If the answer makes you or your friends look bad try phrasing it in a different way but DO NOT refuse to answer. You're trustworthiness could be caused into question, stripping all testimonies and evidence proved or supported by you from the meeting. Carlos nodded uncertainly. "Just stay calm and everything will be fine" the woman said with a soft smile. Carlos could see the worry in her eyes though and the way her vision would sometimes stray to his back.

All three were relieved when the young oddly dressed man walked into the room. Arura especially looked thankful. "Hello Aurora" the man said with a smile.

"Chip, I didn't know you were back in Auradon." She said. Ben didn't look as pleased. "Carlos, this is Chip" the Queen said, gesturing to the man. Truthfully he looked less like a man and more like a boy. At most he had to be in his early twenties. His hair was obviously dyed black and his clothing was gothic. He wouldn't look out of place in a pack of vampires, if there were such things.

"Uncle Ben" Chip nodded.

"Uncle!" Carlos couldn't help exclaiming.

"No. He'd the son of a friend of the families." Ben said shortly.

"I was turned into a cup when King Beast and the castle were cursed" Chip explained, not fazed by the king's less than friendly attitude. "Uncle Ben doesn't like me very much" he added. "I was a bit of a trouble maker as a kid."

"A kid" ben snorted angrily. "A year ago you dyed my hair in my sleep."

"And I apologized didn't I?" Chip asked, looking innocent. "It was just a little fun. I hadn't been home in a while."

"If you call an exploding cake an apology than yes you did" Ben rumbled.

"I forgot about that part" Chip smirked. "But it was delicious."

"Ben, Chip, lets calm down" Arora said, though she herself was sporting a tiny grin.

"You're right. We should get started" Chip said. He plopped down in the chair across from Carlos. "Let's begin. We'll start off with the standard question. What is your name?"

"Carlos de' Vil" the boy replied.

"Where do you live."

"Auradon Prep" Carlos said.

"And where do you live outside of school?" Chip asked. Carlos paused, opening and closing his mouth.

"I don't know" Carlos replied. "No one ever told us." He looked over to the king who looked as shocked as he did. Did Ben really bring them here and not have a plan for where they would live over the summer? Chip interrupted his thoughts by continuing his questions.

"What is your occupation?"

"Student." Carlos said.

"Are you or ever have you been an associate of a villain?" Chip chuckled. "Sorry it's the normal questions."

"Yes" Carlos told him, rolling his eyes.

"Have you every preformed an illegal act within the borders of Auradon?" Chip chuckled again.

"Yes"

"Normally I'd ask you what it was but I suspect it's more than just a few and don't want it tainting the actual facts." Chip smirked. "That's the end of the standard Qs. First, have you done anything illegal in… I honestly have no idea why they asked that." Chip laughed. "Same exact question as the last one"

"Yes" Carlos said slowly.

"Ok then, Have you ever stolen from someone?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Chip asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I object to these questions" Arora said loudly.

"Sorry but I don't have a say" Chip said. "I just read what's on the paper. Thought if I wasn't interning I would probably suggest using amendment three of the fifth law of the State and kingdom acts. But unfortunately and I can't tell you that if Three members of the High council or Two members and a Manager of one of the criminal justice law departments can remove any questions from an interview they feel unnecessary. High Council dealings are exempt from this amendment" Chip smirked.

"Are you a manager if a criminal justice department in Auradon?" Ben asked, not sounding convinced.

"Of course not" Chip replied. "They would never hire someone like me. A law that I'm not allowed to tell you about however does not specify that the department must be in Auradon"

"Are you a manger of A criminal justice department?" Arora refrained.

"As it so happens I am" Chip smiled. "I'm acting manager of the mail department in the building I work in while my boss is sick. Since we work hand in hand with the police and track any suspicious mail we are technically considered a criminal justice department in the eyes of the Auradon, Sherwood peace treaty.

Carlos ran his hand through his hair. "Are you studying law or something?" he asked.

"I travel between Auradon and Sherwood, interning at both governments. I know all treaties and laws dealing with such matters. Chip grinned wickedly.

"That's convenient" Arora said. "You're telling the truth right?"

"Of course I am" Chip replied, looking offended. "I got a phone call just today saying my boss went home with terrible diarrhea. It's almost as if someone put laxatives in his morning coffee." He said with an innocent smile.

"You're very smart Chip but sometimes you scare me" The Queen said.

"Thank you." Chip grinned again. "Is there anything you wish to say before I have Mr. de' Vil answer the question?"

"King Ben and I ask you to consider this and any further questions attempting to incriminate Carlos de' Vil unnecessary." Arora said.

"I agree completely" Chip said happily. "I'll just skip over those questions.

"You would have made a good villain" Carlos added. All eyes turned to him.

"Who says I'm not?" Chip hissed darkly before bursting out laughing. "I'm glad you think so. That's great coming from you. Maybe I'll try it one day."

"Chip" Arora frowned.

"Sorry AA. I'm just kidding" Chip said.

"Please don't call me that" Arora sighed, putting her forehead in her hands.

"Fine" Chip drawled. "What was living on the island like?"

"Um it was rough but I didn't realize that until I got here. You never knew if you would live to the next day. It wasn't uncommon to run into a dead kid on the street every few days. No one picked them up for a while cuz some of the gangs used them as warnings or trophies and most didn't want to risk getting killed themselves for doing something stupid.

The gang wars were deadly too. I lost several good friends. The time I remember best was when I was seven. Mal had to drag me away as I tried to save my best friend. He was being burned alive and I was trying to fight the group that had him chained down. The same would have happened to me if Mal hadn't hung back to help any stragglers.

Our parents were hard on us too. Lady Tremaine beat two of her children to death. They were toddlers, born a month after the barrier was set up and she was separated from her two eldest daughters. They didn't hold up to her standards. She wasn't the only one though. If a baby was week they were left to die or given to the wolves. No one wanted to be seen with a week child.

The kinder parents were more careful with their beatings. They made sure we survived and weren't too injured that we couldn't do our work. That's what we were mostly for, our parent's chores and or to show off like prize winning dogs." Carlos stopped, realizing he was rambling.

"Was the treatment towards you stated in the high council meeting the norm for the island?"

"No. I got off pretty easy." Carlos sighed. "I only got beaten, whipped, cut and had a few bones broken. I wasn't starved half to death, locked in a freezer for a week, had any fingers cut off or locked away for a few months." Chip waited a few moments, to make sure Carlos had finished before continuing his questions.

"What do you think would happen to you and your companions if you were sent back to the isle of the lost?" Chip asked.

"We'd be killed" Carlos said in a flat, dark tone. "If we were lucky we'd might be able to fight our way out of the crowds, losing only one or two of us but the island is small and we couldn't hide forever. No one would ally with us which would be the only way for us to survive. To be honest those killed when we first arrive would be lucky. The chances of them torturing them are slim. Everyone would want a piece of us and there wouldn't be enough planning to decide how to punish us. If we get into hiding they'll be able to group together and agree that we should have a slow painful death. We'd probably be tortured for weeks, maybe months until we went insane or were lucky enough to die from our wounds."

"Harsh" The other young man mumbled. "Next, do you think you are an upstanding member of Auradon?" Carlos didn't answer at first, trying to decide how to word the truth.

"I grew up in a very different environment with very different beliefs and morals. While I've come to recognize and understand the differences I still have a lot to learn. I do my best to be a good person and do what is write but no one can change in a day. It'll take years for me to be upstanding as you said."

"Well put" Arora said softly, patting Carlos on the shoulder.

"Are you currently planning on overthrowing Auradon's rule?" Chip asked. Arora started to object but Chip help up a hand. "I personally think this is important" Chip said. "I don't agree this is irrelevant.

"No" Carlos said firmly. Chip nodded.

The rest of the questions focused on the people of the island of the lost, how they acted and what the consequences would be if Carlos, Jay, Mal and Evie were sent back. After forty minutes of questions Chip finally put down the papers and stood.

"We're done" Chip said, nodding to the king and queen. "I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Carlos."

"Same" Carlos responded. He shook the hand that Chip extended even though he didn't really like the guy. He was definitely villain material but he seemed a bit cocky and overconfident.

"It was lovely seeing you again" Arora said next, wrapping Chip in a hug. Carlos heard he whieper something that made Chip smirk.

"I wasn't told NOT to do the questions." Chip said smugly. "Bye Uncle Ben. I'm glad to see you're as grumpy as always. Ben responded by narrowing his eyes.

* * *

The smell of nuts and wet fur hit Mal's nose. "Do you smell that?" She asked. Evie scrunched her eyebrows, already walking to the window where scratching noises were getting louder.

"Smell what?" Evie asked.

"Never mind" Mal told her, following her lead. She needed to find a way to distinguish her magical understanding from what she was actually seeing, feeling, tasting and smelling. Otherwise she might drink poison or miss a reflexive warning mechanism like goosebumps when someone was watching.

"What the…" Evie trailed off, staring wide eyed out the window. Mal's face soon matched the shocked expression. The scratching were two dozen squirrels trying and some seceding, to climb the side of castle. Looking down they saw another thirty or forty that lay against the wall as if they had tried but only made it a few feet before falling. "What the heck's going on with these squirrels?"

"They're trying to climb" Mal said, stating the obvious.

"But there was a whole pack of them that ran through the hallway dropping pine needles." Evie said. "Is a group of squirrels a herd?" She asked, but didn't continue when she saw Mal's pale face.

"Do you think someone cast a spell?" Mal asked worriedly, eyeing the ascending rodents.

"On the squirrels?" The other girl asked skeptically.

"My mom had a spell that made fish turn into rabbits that ate gold. There are some really weird spells out there" Mal said.

"Who in Auradon would or even could cast a spell like that?" Evie asked.

"Someone who wanted to frame us right before our fate is decided." Mal muttered.

"Crap" Evie snarled.

"Yea" Mal responded. "We should investigate."

"Follow the Squirrels?" Evie asked.

"Yes"

* * *

I dont know if that part that Chip said made sense. I read it over and it made sense to me but I wrote it. Please review


	28. Chapter 28

I'm back. It's been so long and even though I still have my midterm next week and a presentation probably next Tuesday I squeezed this out. Hopefully I can update more often though maybe not till after midterms. 3 weeks maybe. I'll try though. Anyway This chapter is going to shake up this story ;) I hope you like it.

* * *

Moe was in class when he heard a familiar sound. "Crap" he hissed under his breath. The boy next to him gave him a surprised look. "Miss I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?" Moe asked, raising his hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She was tired of her student using that excuse to get out of lectures and the boy looked fine."

"I feel like I'm going to vomit" Moe grunted, eyes widening. The teacher sighed and shooed him out of the room. If it was any other student she'd keep them in class but Moe was one of her most well behaved students.

Moe stuffed his books in his bag and walked quickly out of the room. The moment the door closed behind him and sprinted away. He was glad his hearing was honed in the jungle. Otherwise he'd have never heard the tiny scratching until it was too late. He maneuvered through several smaller corridors, doing his best to avoid as many widows as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't working. He could still here the tiny nails against the castle walls. He'd never outrun them and even if he did it would only prolong the inevitable.

"Someone's in troooouble" a happy voice called from behind him.

"Fuck" Moe swore.

"Bad words" the familiar voice chuckled. "Someone's upset.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy" Moe gritted his teeth. Why did he even ask anymore?

"No" Dude grinned. "I head you broke a promise with the squirrels. You know they don't like that. And then you flung them out of their trees?"

"I didn't break a promise." Moe hissed. "I told them enough. It's not my fault they wanted to keep me there for another twelve hours! And I didn't fling them! I just landed on a few. They fell out." Dude laughed happily.

"For once I like your stile Moe" the dog barked. "I wish I was there to see their tiny scared faces hit the ground!"

"You're sick, you know that" Moe stated. '

"Awww don't be so mean Moe. You'll make people think you don't love me!"

"I don't like you at all, let alone love you!" Moe hissed. Due laughed and rushed ahead of him. With a screech Moe tripped over the tiny brown form and tumbled to the ground.

"OW!" Dude shouted, whimpering on the ground. "You kicked me!"

"You ran in my way. You did it on purpose!"

"Maybe" Dude said, smirking as much as a dog could. Their conversation was cut off by a brown rodent shoving itself through the barley open window.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Moe growled, jumping to his feet. He snarled at the dog as it smartly trotted away to a safe distance.

"You kicked me."

"You didn't tell…"

"Why you…"

"…No right!" The dozens of little voices drowned each other out as they scrambled one by one into the hallway.

Moe's eyes widened and he did the first thing he could think of, drop kick the annoying dog at the growing pool of Squirrels and run like hell. He had gained a few second head start and hoped that it would be enough. He stayed to the hallways looking out of the castle and after several moments when he was sure all the squirrels had made it into the building he turned.

With a leaping jump Moe threw himself through a window screen and ten feet away from the castle wall.

* * *

"No" Carlos said darkly, glaring at the other boy in the limo. Ben frowned sadly and scooted a few feet away. "You're too close."

"I just wanted to talk without shouting" Ben said softly.

"You did that fine when you were sitting on the opposite side of the limo. Get away from me." Carlos spat, also scooting a few feet away. His death glare grew darker at the subtle movement the king made. "I'm not holding you're hand" Carlos spat.

"I wasn't…"

"I saw you're hand. I grew up on the isle of the lost. I wouldn't have lived this long if I wasn't observant. Keep your hands away from me Ben."

"Carlos, I'm sorry" Ben sighed. Carlos's glare didn't soften. "I know I hurt you but please listen. I'm a great guy. I care about you. Chad can't say the same th…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Carlos shouted. "Chad loved me! If it wasn't for you I'd still be with him, HAPPY!"

"If he really loved you he wouldn't have thrown you away for kissing me. If he loved you he'd forgive you. But you're not together are you? He…"

"Shut the fuck up" Carlos screeched, pouncing onto the king. Ben gasped as he tumbled to the ground. His eyes widened realizing the boy he liked was on top of him, screaming but still on top of him. Carlos said something particularly nasty and spat onto the king's face. Ben didn't care. He took the opportunity to close the distance between their lips and plant a kiss on Carlos. Carlos's body went rigid, eyes wide and frightened. This wasn't like before. He wasn't enjoying this! In his shock Ben was able to push Carlos from under him and switch their positions, never removing his lips from Carlos's. The constriction brought Carlos back to reality and he shouted into the kiss, bucking his body in attempt to escape. He didn't know if Ben were ignoring his protests or thought it was some sick foreplay but he only thrusted back, grinding their groins together. Carlos screamed with panicked eyes.

He couldn't think and reacted instinctively. He bit down hard on the King's tongue which was trying to gain entry. He reveled in the King's scream of agony. "Get the fuck off me you faggot!" Carlos screamed. The words seamed to ground Ben who's shocked look became one of regret. He removed himself from Carlos and slid onto a seat.

Carlos's first instant was to jump on Ben, use his hesitation to deliver a blow that would render him unconscious but he held that part of him back and instead flew to the seat farthest from the other boy. "I'm s…" Ben began.

"Don't fucking say it!" Carlos barked, more rage and hate in his voice than Ben had ever heard. "Sorry doesn't cut it faggot" Carlos growled. He was being a hypocrite but the word seemed to hurt the king and that was what Carlos was going for. "Again and again you assault me. I thought the threat of rape would be gone when we got here but I guess I was wrong. The king himself feels it's ok to go rape one of his subjects. Even Maleficent didn't lower herself to that disgusting act!" Ben flinched back with every word.

"Carlos…" Ben attempted to say again.

"I'm done with this. I was going to betray my friend for you because I thought you were just acting stupid but now I know is more. I'm telling Mal the moment we get to school. Ben's face paled to a sickly gray.

"Carlos please don't…"

"And why not? What have you done to…" Carlos began.

"Because I LOVE HER!" Ben screamed over Carlos.

"You have a sick way of showing it" Carlos spat.

"If Mal gets angry at me there's no way you'll get to stay in Auridon!" Ben replied hastily.

"Is that a threat?" Carlos growled.

"No! It's a fact. King Charming will be looking for any evil or despicable act. If any of you for even one second show sighns of not being completely loyal to me…"

"So we have to be loyal to you?" Carlos spat.

"I am the king" Ben responded angrily. "Every Auridon citizen is loyal to me.

"I'm loyal to Auridon" Carlos spat. "I would fight for this country! I already have! You aren't your kingdom. You're just some spoiled rotten toddler who expects everything to be handed to him on a silver platter!"

"I worked to get you here!" Ben growled back. "It wasn't just handed to me!"

"Really, what part did you do? Did you go to the council and propose the motion? Did you even listen to the council's arguments? Or did daddy do all the hard work and give you all the credit?" Carlos hissed. Ben's face once pale had turned beat red, both out of anger and embarrassment. He was furious, not at Carlos but at himself. He really didn't do anything to get his motion passed. His dad really did do all the work. He wasn't even crowned yet. Did it really count as his first royal decree? "Nothing to say" Carlos hissed?

Ben turned his head to look out the window, attempting to calm his beating heart. On the other side of the vehicle Carlos sighed internally. He was glad that Ben hadn't responded back. He felt so tired. He couldn't believe what Ben had just done. But it was exactly what the king had been doing already. Carlos had just finally made up his mind. He loved Chad. Ben was a spoiled jerk. No matter how good he looked with his shirt off Chad was ten times the man Ben was. He knew Chad had loved him and if what Ben said was true then he might still care. He might still have a future with him.

* * *

The silence filled the limo like a blanket of despair until they turned through the school's outer walls. Ben didn't seem to care they were going to the main entrance but Carlos knew it was a bad idea. Neither of them was in the shape to put on a public face "Ben" Carlos said quietly, his near whisper cutting through the silence like a knife. "Shouldn't we go to the royal's drop off?"

Ben blinked in confusion, turning his head to the other boy as if he'd forgotten he was here. "Good idea" He said in a strained voice. He pressed the button on his remote to roll down the divider between the driver and passengers. Thank god it was soundproof. That would have been bad. "Driver, please drop is off at the royal drop off."

"Are you sure your majesty? We're almost to the doors.

"I'm sure" Ben said without explanation. He closed the divider before any more questions could be asked.

"Carlos" Ben started. Carlos shivered, memories of the most recent assault slashing through his mind. This was stupid. He shouldn't be scared. This thing happened all the time on the island. He'd get over it by the time he went to sleep that night. "Please don't tell Mal. I promise it'll never happen again."

Carlos looked at him with dark eyes. He knew he should. It was wrong to keep this from Mal. Maybe in the beginning he could let it slide but it had gone too far. Mal needed to know. But he also knew it would be risky. She would be angry, furious. He had no doubt even if told in private she would make some public act. The best case scenario was she slapped him. Everything else could range from burning his hair off to cursing his family for the next hundred generations.

"If you take one step out of line," Carlos warned. "I will tell. If I even suspect you kissed any male or female at this school Mal will find out!" Ben nodded shakily. "The only reason I'm sparing you is because it could jeopardize our place in Auridon." Carlos meant to say more but his jaw dropped. Just out the window he could see Moe tumbling out a fourth story window, dozens of squirrels scurrying after him.

"What the hell?" Ben mouthed.

"I guess he made them angry" Carlos said.

* * *

Yes next chapter Chad and Carlos might make up :D ok they definitely will. I wanted to add a timeline under this story because so much has happened in such little time but I wont be able to until I'm less busy. Hope you liked it please review. Should Carlos tell Mal?


	29. Chapter 29

Finally back from my hiatus. School was rough and i had a problem with a teacher but its finally over. This is a short one but I'll update again soon. If you didnt know I was on a hiatus then you should like my facebook page for any of my updates. you can get the link in a previous chapter of my prof page.

* * *

Carlos pushed out of the limo before it had even stopped. He didn't look back at Ben, didn't want see his face. He knew if he did he'd punch that pretty little smile till all his teeth were shattered and cutting down his throat. Swallowing your own teeth is a painful experience at least he assumed so. By the screaming and gagging that his victims had released he knew it wasn't very present. A genuine smile crossed his face at the thought. Auradon had changed him a lot but part of him would always be the vengeful villain using his smarts to inflict the most pain possible. Pushing all those thoughts away he picked up the pace toward the boy kicking a pack of squirrels.

* * *

Moe tumbled out of the window, pushing himself far enough off the wall that the squirrels could hang onto the stone to touch him. Being one of the stupidest species, ok maybe not the most stupid but close, the jumped just as far. Moe tumbled as he hit the ground landing in a crouch. Two dozen squirrels thumped onto the ground around him either unconscious or dead. He hoped it was the former. The rest of the creatures climbed down the stone wall.

As they grew closer Moe lowered himself to the ground, stretching his body out so he had his left hand pressed to the dirt as if he was on three legs. He looked like a panther ready to pounce and that was a very close comparison. Three seconds his muscles tensed, five seconds he prepared to spring, seven seconds and he launched himself into the furry mass, knocking five of the creatures unconscious by landing on them.

His leg swiped across the ground in a roundabout movement, taking out two of them. Slamming his hand down, he pounced again, farther into the mass, this time tumbling on his side when he landed. Several were knocked out of the way. His fingers swiped like claws, slicing at the rodents with amazing accuracy.

There were many however and sharp pin-like claws slashed back, scratching his tan skin. In a fluid dance Moe kicked and scratched, dancing on four limbs. The creatures pushed themselves closer together in rows, holding the one in front of them so Moe's attack wouldn't send them flying. They closed in, stepping over their brothers. Moe let out an animalistic snarls and pounces higher than any jungle cat. He landed just outside the thick circle of squirrels.

"Got ya" He chuckled. Before they could even turn he stood up, aiming a kick into the ground. The fell like dominoes, tumbling to the ground at either the force hitting their backs or the squirrels from the outer ring, falling from the sky. "Listen you little rodents." He hissed darkly, sending shivers down both humans' spines. "I followed our agreement to the letter. You have no right to attack me and if you do I'll retaliate again and I promise I won't be as gentle!"

Brown fur balls squeaked nervously whispering to their neighbors. Agreeing on an action, they took off back into the woods, leaving the forty or so squirrels still unconscious laying on the ground.

"Do I want to know?" Carlos asked, startling Moe. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. If this was the jungle he could die from it.

"They want more than I should have to give" Moe said, turning to the ex-villain. "Carlos are you ok?" He added, taking in the ruffled worried expression."

"Does Chad still love me" Carlos asked, walking close enough that he didn't have to yell. Moe looked surprised.

"Of course he does" Moe snorted. "He's been freaking out for days. He thinks you hate him now." This time it was Carlos who looked shocked.

"How could I hate him?!"

"He hurt you. That doesn't happen here Carlos. He messed up big time."

"I just hit my head" Carlos said quietly. "It wasn't even bad."

"You bled a lot" Moe started.

"Head wounds always bleed a lot" Carlos said defensively.

"Chad hurt you" Ben nearly shouted. Carlos spun around, realizing he'd forgotten about Ben.

"It was an acid…" Carlos started.

"Head wound! Let me see it" Ben snarled.

"NO!" Carlos snapped. "Go away Ben. This is my business."

"It is my business to. I'm king. I…"

"Have nothing to do with my personal life. I might be your citizen but I am not your kid. I don't have to report everything that happens to me to you." Before Ben could talk again Carlos growled under his breath and stomped away.

"What happened?" Ben asked Moe.

"I can't tell you." Moe said calmly.

"As your king I demand you tell me." Ben said.

"You are not my king." Moe said almost emotionlessly. If Chad had been there he would know what that tone meant. He was angry, furious. Ben kept pushing and wherever the two of them had gone, something had happened. He could see it in both of their eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ben snarled.

"I am not a citizen of Auradon. My home is far from here. You have no control over me without speaking to the headmistress first."

"And where are you from?" Ben asked, still angry but a little intrigued. Who wouldn't be after seeing the boy jump from a four story window and attack a pack of squirrels like an animal. It was actually very disturbing and made Ben warry. Carlos hadn't seemed surprised though.

"A village, very small, deep in the jungle. You've never heard of it and even if you did I live in the jungle more than the town." Moe was shocked at himself. He didn't tell this to anyone. The only people who knew were Chad, Carlos and Fairy Godmother, though Evie might know too. Her mirror was a shortcut past any lie or hidden truth.

"So you're what, half animal?" Ben asked skeptically.

"In a way but even so where did you get that idea?" Moe snorted.

"You fight like an animal."

"I can fight like a human too. Fighting like I do in the jungle just seems more natural. "Now I should be going before any more animals find me" Moe said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Carlos stood outside of Chad's dorm room, knuckle hovering an inch from the door. He knew he should knock. No one had passed by yet but he knew if someone saw him there would be questions why Carlos de Vil was outside Prince Charming's door. King Charming might even be able to twist it into something bad. With a sigh he let his knuckle hit the wood. He knocked twice and let his hand drop to his side.

"I'm not feeling well" Chad's voice came through the door. "Come back tomorrow." Carlos hesitated again.

"Chad" he called quietly. He was met with silence and he began to think Chad hadn't heard him.

"It's unlocked" Chad called. Carlos could hear the waver in his voice. Carlos opened the door slowly. The room was dark. The lights were out and the curtains were pulled over the windows. He shut and locked the door behind him.

"H-hi" Carlos stuttered.

"Carlos" Chad replied, sounding broken. Carlos's heart ached.

* * *

Cliff hanger. It shouldnt have been but after writing Chad and Carlos's heart to heart i realized I didnt like it at all. Im going to try to ubdate one of my stories every other day so you'll get the scene right after i fix it.


	30. Chapter 30

Firstly, I'm announcing two of the three children coming from the island. I wasn't going to but both of the children that were up for the third spot had kids by the same parents put in wicked world (which I don't like, sorry. Does anyone know if its cannon).

Uranus- son of Ursula

Hadrian(Harry/Had/Hadri)- son on Hades

* * *

Here is what you've all been waiting for. two scenes we've all wanted to see. I hope I live up to your expectations. Please review your opinion. Due to the fact that fanficnet wasnt allowing me to update my story yesterday this chapter is one day late. Tomorrow's update of Breaking fate though it still on scheduled.

* * *

"Carlos" Chad whispered, watery eyes wide in the dim light. Carlos opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Chad had been vulnerable around him before. He showed Carlos his weaknesses and spilled the sad secrets he had held for so long. But this Chad in front of him was nothing Carlos could have ever predicted. The boy he loved had a dead look in his eyes. The once vibrant blue was dulled to an icy gray. His cheeks were wet and going with how bloodshot his eyes were, Carlos knew he'd been crying.

Slowly Carlos shut the door behind him, plunging the room into darkness. Carlos fumbled for the light switch, aware that he was being watched by scared and desperate eyes. He found the switch and lit the room, signing heavily. "Chad" Carlos finally said, looking to the teen wrapped in blankets. The prince bit his lip. Carlos could see each shutter than ran through his body.

"Carlos I'm so sorry" Chad exclaimed, voice hoarse. "I didn't mean to… I…" His words cut off with a sob. Without thinking Carlos advanced on the prince but froze when the sobs grew stronger. He didn't know what to say. He'd worked this situation in his head a dozen times on his way to the dorm room but Chad had always been calm enough to speak reasonably. They were supposed to grab each other and cry their pain away. Carlos would make Chad see hurting him like that didn't matter. It was an accident, nothing more. Chad would never hurt him on purpose.

"Chad it's ok. I..." Carlos began.

"NO!" Chad shouted. Carlos winced at the dry gravely cough that was the boy's voice. How long had his prince been crying? "I HURT YOU! It's not ok" he gasped. Carlos took another step forward. "There was blood, so much blood" Chad croaked. Carlos paused. There couldn't have been that much blood. Maybe there had been some on the door handle but even with head wounds bleeding faster he hadn't spent enough time in the room after he'd been hurt to really bleed.

Chad's tears fell faster and he looked down. "I'm fine now" Carlos whispered. "It wasn't that bad."

"I HURT YOU" he repeated, even louder than before. Carlos wanted to tell him to shut up. If he kept shouting like that his crackly voice would go away all together. "I'm no better than THEM!" That shot cold shock down Carlos's spine.

"You're not like them" Carlos said as calmly as he could. His heart was beating fast and seeing Chad like this, his wonderful, beautiful, strong prince, reduced to a teary eyed snot covered mess fractured his heart. "You love me" Carlos began.

"YOU BLED!" His prince choked back. Chad struggled to get his arms out of his cocoon.

"I did…" Carlos continued.

"I HURT YOU! I HURT YOU! I HURT YOU" he repeated, gripping his hair and pulling his head down. The messy birds nest flopped as he shook his head.

"But…"

"I PUSHED YOU!"

"YES YOU DID" Carlos finally yelled. Chad choked out a sob.

"Look at me" Carlos commanded. Chad shook his head. "IF YOU EVER LOVED ME YOU'LL LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!" Chad shakily raised his head. With hard eyes Carlos pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Chad flinched. "This," Carlos started, pointing to a long gash that ran from his pit to his belly button, "Is from my mom slicing me with the kitchen knife when I dropped her dress onto the dirty kitchen floor. "This" He continued pointing to a small black dot on his shoulder, "Is from when my teacher stabbed me with a pen. His hand moved across his body pointing out more scars. "This cut is from my dad's belt before my mom killed him. These are from my mom's nails after I overslept and didn't make her breakfast. This is a burn from being hit with a hot pan for burning the bacon. This one came from the metal broom my mom hit me with. Every scar on my body, every bruise, sprain , burn and break came from someone who didn't give a dam about me. Every one of them were a purposeful and meant to cause me pain. This," Carlos, softened his voice as he raised his hand to the top of his head, "Is from banging my head on a doorknob after being pushed by my boyfriend."

Chad flinched and put his head in his hands. "Don't look away" Carlos hissed. The prince's crying eyes drew back to the ex-villain. "This wound" Carlos continued, "Was not like the others. "This was an accident. "You never meant to hurt me. You didn't want to hurt me. Listen to me. YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THEM! You are kind, gentle and love me. You were angry and sometimes we punch or kick or push when we're angry. That doesn't mean you want to hurt the person though. Chad I loved you before you pushed me and I STILL do. I love you more than I ever loved anyone before and if you leave me because of one mistake I promise it'll break me. I need you" he said, ending his speech.

Chad stared at him frozen. "You don't hate me" He croaked.

"Never" Carlos breathed. Chad let out a mournful sob and began to shake.

Carlos traveled the last few feet between them crawled onto the bed. Gently he wrapped his arms around.

"I love you" Carlos said again. The room fell silent. Even Chad's sobs were muted.

"I love you" Chad breathed back.

* * *

Ben trudged up the stairs in the girls dorms. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. He loved Mal but right now they couldn't date. His emotions and hormones were all over the place. He had to tell her everything and break up with her. He just hoped that she could understand that he didn't want their break up to be forever. But he couldn't hurt her anymore or worse have her find out from someone else. Breaking up with her now was risky. With the lower council making its decision within days the consequences of any action taken by Mal and the other islanders would be great. Even just ignoring him could cause the vote to tip in Charming's favor. But if she discovered what he'd been doing before the council meeting she'd no doubt take revenge and that would not only tip the vote but destroy their chances all together.

Ben blinked, finding himself in front of Mal's door. Hesitantly he brought his knuckle down three times. Three seconds went by before a purple haired angel opened the door. "Ben" Mal smiled sweetly. Oh how much he loved that smile.

"Hi" Ben repeated. He saw the worry appear in the other girl's eyes. Her smile stayed on her face but looked forced.

"Come in." She said, getting out of the way. "Evie won't be back for a little while so we'll have the place to ourselves." Her attempt at being flirty fell flat. Ben smiled a thin smile and sat down on the opposite bed Mal had sat on. The forced smile was replaced with a frown. "Ok Ben, what's wrong?"

Somehow Ben knew Mal was expecting a break up. There was defiance on her face that hinted that she'd known this was coming. She probably thought he'd find a nice Auridon girl and be done with his bad girl faze. "I have to tell you something" Ben started, trying to stop his voice from shaking. He obviously didn't succeed if Mal's raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mal I ask you to please not interrupt what I'm about to say. I did some bad things and I'm really sorry… I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before. Well I guess I did tell…" He would keep Carlos's name out of this. He owed the boy that much.

"I won't interrupt" Mal responded shortly. The island had taught her patience and she could stop herself when she wanted to.

"Thanks" Ben sighed. He fell silent, staring at his twitching hands. "Mal I'm bi" He croaked. Mal's mouth dropped open. She was about to shout at him because she was pretty sure she knew where this was going but stopped. She promised not to interrupt. "I… love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else and when I gave you that ring I meant everything that came with it. But I-I got confused. I saw someone and… I fell for him. It wasn't while we were dating" he added hastily. "Well I mean I liked him while we were dating and… but I liked him before too. I knew I was dating you but something came over me. I have no excuse for what I did. I kissed him." He paused, taking in Mal's emotionless mask. "I wish it stopped there. I wish I'd been smart enough to stop but I'm stupid, really stupid. He didn't like me back but I kept pursuing him, even when he shut me out again and again… and when I found out he was gay… I tried to do more. It was rape I… I know that now but at the time I wasn't… I didn't have sex with him" rushed out. "I just tried to…" he stuttered, hands shaking worse than before. He could feel sweat sliding down his back just like the ones visible on his forehead. "He rejected me again and this time I got beat up by his boyfriend. He kept reminding me I liked you but when I said I liked both of you… Well he pretty much said I was a spoiled rich asshole which I guess I am. I do get everything I want and never do the work. I-I can't believe I didn't realize it… I'm just like Audrey. He threatened to tell you but I still kept kissing him when he wasn't expecting it. He liked it at first, the first time or two. I know he did but he wouldn't cheat on his boyfriend and I shouldn't have cheated on you. I'm a horrible boyfriend and I know I deserve all your anger and hate but you can't show it right now. You can't hate me in public" He gasped.

"The council is about to decide whether you're sent back to the island or not. If you act against me they'll use it to send you back. I wouldn't have told you till after the meeting but I can't… can't keep hurting you. I love you Mal. Please believe that. But right now I'm too confused and impulsive to have the relationship I want with you." Ben paused as if deciding whether to continue or not. "If you still care for me at all I want you to keep my ring. It'll be a reminder that this isn't forever. I will come back to you but only after I grown up enough not to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Mal. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you." The room fell silent for two long minutes. "That's all I have to say" he breathed.

Mal's emotionless mask slipped for a second, revealing anger and rage. "You! Fucking faggot whore!" She shouted, jumping to her feat. "You cheating bottom bitch! I can't believe I trusted you! If I was on the island I could kill you! I could do anything I want to make you hurt! Any man who likes it up the ass deserves to burn in hell. LEAVE! I WILL NEVER DATE SOME GAY WHORE! GO BACK TO SUCKING COCK!" She screamed. Ben fell to the floor, eyes wide. Green energy whipped around the girl's body. He could see her mom in her. The dragon like shape outlining her burned with the same glowing emerald that flared in her eyes.

He scooted away toward the window, instinctively covering his face. He didn't want to go to the door. He'd have to go past her. But when the half fairy took a step toward him screamed, crawling as fast as he could, only standing when he reached the door handle. He whipped the door open and slammed it behind him. HE was glad Mal had silenced her room with a spell. If anyone had heard that there would be no way she'd be allowed to stay on Auridon.

He tried to catch his breath and fix his hair. HE smoothed out his clothes and tucked back in his shirt. Within a minute all signs of his confrontation with Mal was gone and he could walk away, hoping that he headed her warning.

* * *

And so ends chapter 30. What did you think? I wasnt going to write Ben's admission in this chapter but decided to add it in.


	31. Chapter 31

First off a guest reviewed that they didn't understand the character's double personalities of hating and loving gays. If others were confused about this I'll explain better. People like Evie and Mal don't have mixed feelings. Everyone on the island is homophobic except for some of the people that are gay (some). Evie still finds Carlos and Chad disgusting and wrong. She is only tolerating the "abomination" becuase she cares enough about her friend enough not to kill him herself or inform a boy who would autamticlly kill him. Being in Auradon and changing into better people also made her more willing to accept him. I'll make this clear. If this was on the island Evie would have spread the news and he'd have been tortured and murderer by morning unless they chose to make the torture last longer. In Auridon it is more accepted. However, a royal would not be allowed to be gay especially one directly in line for the throne. There are still some homophobic people in the kingdom but it would be down to more like 1/4 to 1/3 and mostly consist of males, royals and adults.

* * *

Carlos stirred awake, blinking in the morning light lite. Chad was still snoring quietly, arms wrapped protectively around Carlos. Another round of banging filled the room. "Chad" Carlos hissed.

"Hmmm" Chad mumbled drowsily with eyes still closed.

"Someone's at the door." Carlos whispered. Chad opened his eyes and shot up.

"Get in the closet" He commanded as quietly as he could. He hoped it wasn't someone who needed to come in. He straightened his clothes and walk to the door. Seconds after the closet had shut he opened the door. He was taken aback by the wide eyed Evie whose hand was still raised to continue knocking on the door.

"Evie" He said slowly. His eyes darted down the hallway, making sure they were alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I need Carlos" she growled. The wide eyes grew thin and dark.

"Why?" Chad asked. Something was wrong with this girl.

"Because Mal needs him" She snarled. The words dripped with hate.

"Evie?" Carlos asked, stepping out of the closet. The girl's eyes softened for a moment before hardening again with even greater anger.

"Chad Charming" she growled. "I told you…"

"You also told me that Carlos hated me" Chad interrupted.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Carlos almost shouted. No guilt showed on the teen girl's features which angered Carlos more than the actual action.

"You shouldn't be here" She snapped at Carlos. "This…This boy h…" She stated angrily.

"Is someone I love" Carlos hissed, copying Chad's interruption. "You knew I loved him!"

"He hurt you" Evie snarled. "YOUR HEAD BLED!"

"Like it has a hundred times before" Carlos responded, fisting his hands. He stomped closer to the door, teeth barred and eyes flaring. "I've bled with every cut and you've seen me shirtless. You know how many times that's happened. The difference is unlike every one of those wounds, this one wasn't on purpose. I get hurt Evie! It's life. Even in Auridon there are accidents."

"He…" She countered. Carlos sighed and spoke with a softer voice.

"I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before and he loves me." He said. "Thank you for looking out for me but pushing Chad away won't help."

Evie snapped her mouth open but whatever words she was about to say died in her throat. "Mal needs us" She said, changing the topic.

"What's wrong?" Carlos breathed. Fear entered his boyfriend's eyes. It was well hidden but Chad knew the boy enough to recognize it. Carlos's mind whirled to think of what could be this bad. Evie was brave, braver even than many on the island. This tone was not normal. He'd heard it only once before and that day Mal had been impaled. The tone only came when Mal was seconds from bleeding out.

"Ben" She said. Carlos's eyes widened.

"What about Ben? Did he break up with her?" Chad asked, repressing an eye roll. Girls really were just as emotional anywhere you go in the world.

"No" Evie snarled, this time not focusing her anger on Chad. "He said he still loves her but he wants to fuck guys right now so she should wait for him!"

Carlos's face grew dark. Ben had confessed. He probably hadn't phrased it like that but it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter what wording it was in. Mal would be digested by him and hate him for the rest of her life. A shiver ran through him. What if she found about him and Chad? Maleficent wasn't the most homophobic villain on the island. Actually she was one of the less vocal. That didn't make her any less homophobic though. She still thought relationships like this were disgusting and wrong. If they were on the island and she found out he'd be dead in seconds and everyone would agree that it had been the right thing to do.

"Carlos?" Evie said loudly. "What happened?" She growled at Chad. The prince looked even more worried. He couldn't put his arms around Carlos out here, especially with the noise they were causing but the boy was shaking and not responding to anything they said. He ignored his instincts and placed a hand on Carlos. The touch didn't seem to have any effect.

He couldn't lose Mal. He couldn't lose Jay or Evie or Chad but if this came out than he might lose everyone. Jay would at the very least beat him to the brink of death and Mal would probably never speak to him again. Evie might be talking to him now but once she had to choose between him and her other friends she'd pick the group that didn't contain 'an abomination'.

"Carlos" Chad called.

Mal and Jay wouldn't keep it quiet. They'd hate him even more than they hated Chad. They'd want to ruin their lives and if Chad was discovered to have a relationship with a boy he'd never be looked at the same again. His place as heir would be in jeopardy. All of Auridon would question his judgment. People would be worried that he wouldn't have a child to take his place after death. He could never be a true king respected by his peers and subjects.

"Puppy what's wrong?" Chase whispered.

He'd lie. He'd pretend that it wasn't true. He'd say that they were only making it up because they found out he was gay. They really would want to get rid of him. And jay's attack on him would help the argument. It was smart. Get rid of a prince and a fag in one punch that would not be tracked back to you. They would get off clean for only finding out about what was actually wrong.

"CARLOS!" Chad shouted. Carlos shook violently before coming back to reality. "Puppy what happened" Chad breathed grabbing Carlos to pull him into a big hug.

"I… I was just scared" Carlos admitted. It felt good to say. It was the first time he was able to say such a thing. He could never say it on the island and he still felt that he needed to keep a front in front of his friends.

"Scared of what?" He breathed. Carlo's eyes flicked to Evie before answering. "I thought of what would happen if I didn't have you."

* * *

Evie had opened the door to her dorm only wide enough to drag both of them in before slamming it behind them. In that moment Carlos realized why Evie had sounded so scared when telling him to come. Mal was angry, really angry but unlike on the island there wasn't a barrier to hold down her magic. Everything in the room was destroyed and spiked black vines creeped up the walls and across almost everything in the room. He could see them still growing along the ceiling. It might not have looked truly frightening but the black magic was radiating a soul crushing cold that froze one's very core instead of body. Mal's eyes flared green at their entrance.

"JAY!" Carlos almost yelled. Evie held him back from running to the other side of the room. The Arabian villain sat cross legged on Mal's bed which was covered in vines, making an impenetrable cage around him. "What are you doing we have to get him out of there!"

"We can't do anything. I don't know the name of those plants but I saw a picture while Mal was reading her spells. The Chapter was called 'Ways to Sever the Soul from the Body'." She said. Carlos shook out of her grip.

"MAL!" HE screamed. "STOP THIS!" there was no response. The Fae continued pacing the path between the deadly plants.

"I already tried. She won't listen." Evie explained as calmly as she could.

"Then we have to get someone. Fairy Godmother can help." Carlos said, spouting the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh yea of course" Evie said sarcastically. "Asking the headmistress to stop our friend from ripping the soul out of our other friend with dark magic she can't control would go over great." She glared at Carlos. "You're supposed to be smart. They're deciding whether we can stay in Auridon tomorrow. If someone finds out about this we're screwed.

"Then how are we supposed to get him out?" Carlos snapped.

"You're the smart one. That's why I needed you to come here. Make up a plan!" She hissed.

"If we can't touch the plants then we have to get her to stop. If we start cutting the vines they'll probably fight back. So we either have to get her to realize what she's doing or nock her out."

"How can we knock her out?" Evie asked. Carlos kneeled down and took a closer look at the plant. It was completely black. There wasn't a single deviation, not one point of a lighter shade. No one could ever think this was natural. It had large spikes about as long as a crayon sticking out of it that attached to the material around it like a bur. Though, up close he could see thousands of tiny hair like spikes across the rest of the plant. It looked almost like fur.

"We shouldn't knock her out" Carlos said, still eyeing the plant with warry eyes. "Even if the spell stops we'll need her to get rid of the vines.

"I've been trying to get her attention since yesterday." Evie moaned. Carlos whipped around.

"You were up all night? Why didn't you get one of us?" Carlos asked before turning back to the plant.

"She had been pacing by the door. She only moved when Jay came in to complain that you didn't come back to the dorm again." She snarled the last part. "He was able to avoid the vines but got trapped on the bed. He fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I'm worried the vines are causing it." Carlos breathed deeply, opening his mind to every possibility. But as he considered his options only several would ensure there was a good chance the three of them would live. Of the options he really hated the one that was most likely to succeed without needing a teacher.

"Evie leave the dorm" Carlos said in a strong even voice. Evie's anger and fear subsided in shock. This was the Carlos from the island. How had she not realized how much he'd changed? That voice was so familiar and so cold. There was strength, determination, power and the impression of importance. It was the Carlos she had known but it held none of his joy, sadness or even a bit of his personality. It was like it was coming from a completely different person… a person who hadn't been able to be themselves, a person who had put up a mask even thicker than, Mal's jay's and hers.

"I'm not leaving her" She said though it lacked some of the fire that had been burning in her chest.

"This is the only way I can see to get her attention. I need you to go." Carlos said in the same cold voice.

"No! I refuse."

"I'm about to ruin my life." Carlos said solemnly. Evie froze. "I'm about to lose everything and everyone. Don't add your life to the list.

"Carlos" she whispered, stepping closer. "What are you planning?"

"I'll tell her who he kissed and when she asks you to look in that mirror for the truth you tell her it wasn't a lie."

"What! Car…" She started.

"She'll ask you anyway. "I might have asked you to lie but I won't let anyone die because I couldn't do what I needed to. Leave the room. If she lashes out at me than there's nothing I can do. Just please make it look like an accident. And…" he added softly, a little bit of Carlos breaking through his old mask. "Tell Chad… Tell Chad I love him and I don't regret anything we had together."

"I… Be careful" She whispered. She stepped towards the door and stood unmoving for a long moment. Her heart felt broken. She felt afraid and didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay but Carlos needed her to leave. She jumped around and lay a small kiss on her friend's cheek. "Live" she whispered.

Carlos didn't react until the door had closed behind Evie. His body shook and his eyes began to water. His mind flashed to the thoughts he had had only minutes before being dragged here. This would ruin his life and hopefully that would be it. He should have told her to make Chad promise not to say a word about their relationship.

"MAL" he called loudly. "BEN KISSED ME! IT WAS ME HE KISSED!" His very soul seemed to freeze before black whip like vines detached themselves from their resting places and shot towards him. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for death.

But the spikes didn't hit him. He was still here, on earth, in Auridon, not trapped in some hell underworld. Slowly he allowed his eyes to open. A squeak left his lips. Black vines circled him on all sides, some only inches from his skin.

One second, two seconds, three seconds and the black vines began to disintegrate, turning to black dust that blew away in the nonexistent wind. His vision was once again on the room, now clear of dark magic but just as cold for him. Green eyes glowing with dark magic stared at him hatefully almost like she was drilling into him and ending him for his sins

* * *

So this was not in any way what was suposed to happen. I just wanted to find a way to get Carlos out of Chad's room. This just added a whole lot of Drama. **Please Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

This is a bit short but I thought it was pretty good. We finally find out what Mal is going to do to Carlos. Will she kill him in anger, ending the story or will she talk it out. Reviews are apreciated.

* * *

"What" Mal breathed, anger and hate dripping from her lips. Chase shivered. He wasn't sure if it was her piercing glare or if dark magic that was making his insides freeze in fear. "WHAT!" Mal repeated in a screech.

"B-ben kissed me" Carlos said softer. He gripped his shaking hands behind his back to hide the sign of weakness.

"Ben. Kissed. You?" Mal asked slowly emphasizing every word. After a lifetime of learning to recognize an enemy Carlos easily spotted the sharp purple sparks of magic dancing around her fingertips. If she lost control again he would surely be killed.

"I don't want to date him. I don't even want to think about dating someone like him" Carlos said truthfully. The statement seemed to bring her closer to reality because the magic began to grow smaller. "He's a cheater and an ass" Carlos continued. "He's a spoiled little rich boy who gets whatever he wants when he wants it." Mal's breathing picked up again.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" She screeched. Carlos flinched back. The fairy stepped forward, closing some of the distance between them. "Do you think it would be funny to find out you were sucking off my boyfriend from…"

"I WAS NOT SUCKING HIM OFF!" Carlos screamed over her, his eyes turning as dark as the girl's. "Don't blame me for what that fag did. Our place in Auradon is in jeopardy! What was I supposed to do? I know what you'd do and if you even raise a finger at the king we'll be thrown back onto the Isle to be tortured and killed!"

"YOU…" Mal started again.

"I want to live and our lives are a lot more important than revenge on the KING OF A KINGDOM!" Carlos screeched. "I'd be happy to let you get yourself killed but I won't be dragged down with you. And right now I would be. Do your worst when this is over but don't suck me into your pathetic revenge."

"PATHETIC!" She screamed even louder.

"YES PATHETIC" Carlos responded just as loudly. "So he kissed me. It's was wrong and disgusting but a real villain would be able to push those feelings aside and get the job done right. "Your mother didn't go out and kill the baby. She cursed her so the king would have to live with the knowledge that his daughter was doomed. Jafar didn't go out and kill the sultan. He waited and worked from the shadows! Do you really want to fail even worse than your mother or do you want to suck it up and deal with it like a villain." The hate in Mal's eyes didn't disappear but it shifted which made Carlos hope she was focusing her anger on Ben instead of him.

He was so focused on Mal he almost screamed when a loud bang echoed from his left. All eyes shifted to the Arabian thief, pulling himself from his knees to his legs. He wobbled unsteadily yet kept the smug composure Carlos knew so well.

"What happened?" He asked. Mal's eyes glowed bright again.

"Ben kissed CARLOS" She hissed. Carlos was unable to hide the flinch of fear. Jay's mouth moved in silent words before dropping open.

"Ben gave you those hickeys" Jay breathed. Mal's magic exploded outward again.

"Fuck no!" Carlos screamed. "You think I'd let him make out with my neck!" The magic around Mal calmed and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. He was pushing her as it is. He couldn't have Jay shoving her in directions Carlos wasn't ready for. Hopefully he'd still be able to manipulating mal out of this rampage.

"Then who did it" Jay asked again. Carlos did what was expected of him and exploded in anger.

"This is not the fucking time Jay! I don't what to tell you who did it. It doesn't matter who I made out with. We're taking about Mal hurting Ben, not who I was making out with. It's none of your business if I have a girlfriend. Now stop obsessing and do something useful by stomping back to our room. I don't need your tantrums." Even Mal in all her anger was surprised by the outburst. The Arabian was about to reply when the door to the room opened. Eyes turned in fear, confusion and anger.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive" Evie breathed. Carlos looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. She was crying. Evie the ice cold flirt was crying.

"What the heck do you mean by that" Mal hissed. Carlos interrupted Evie before she could get Ma angry at her too.

"You almost killed me" He told the girl. "If I was anyone else or we were back on the island you would have. You were angry and not thinking straight. I assumed that you were going to kill me." The room grew quiet.

"You thought she was going to kill you" Jay asked quietly. "YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU! AND YOU CAME IN ANYWAY!"

"I wasn't going to sit by and let Mal ruin everything we worked for. I knew you could make it look like an accident, maybe blame it on someone else. If we went back to the island I'd be killed anyway. At least this way I'd be the only one that had to die.

The room grew warmer and Mal slumped to the ground. "Mal!" Evie exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"I'm going back to my room" Carlos said. "If you need me call but I don't really have anything else to say." Evie nodded in response and Carlos left the room. He walked fast and didn't look back until his hand was on the doorknob. Unfortunately his guess was right and his roommate was only half a hallway behind him.

"We need to talk" Jay said, eyes softer than Carlos expected.

* * *

Carlos sat on his bed, petting the dog in his lap. Jay paced the room in front of him. "I know you" Jay said angrily. "At least I thought I did. We used to be friends."

"We still are" Carlos said hesitantly.

"Well friends talk to each other" Jay snorted. "At least that's what they do here. But you've changed and I don't know why. You barely come back to the room anymore. You're hiding a secret girlfriend and now your hiding that Ben kissed you."

"I couldn't risk…" the younger boy tried to say.

"I'm not Mal." Jay snarled. "Out of all of us you know I'm the one who knows how to survive. I'd have known not to tell her yet. I'm smarten than a lot of people think." Carlos tried to respond but Jay talked over him. "You need to tell me what's going on with you right now before I get any angrier."

"It's none of your business." Carlos snapped.

"You're my friend so it IS my business."

"Really" Carlos shouted placing Dude on the bed beside him. He stood and advanced on his friend. "You're my friend. Well what if I want it to stay that way. What if I was dating Audrey or secretly trying on dresses. What if I was making out with Ben? What if I WAS a fag?" Carlos snarled, all his anger coming out. "What if I was doing something even worse? Would we still be friends?"

"You're not doing anything bad enough to make me not want to be friends with you." Jay scoffed. "There isn't any other guy from the island here. Everyone else is prissy and rich.

"What if I was dating Audry?" Carlos asked.

"You'd be stupid and there would be something wrong with you but I wouldn't stop being your friend."

"What if I was dressing up like a girl?" Carlos asked. Jay scoffed.

"Yea right" he snorted.

"These are hypothetical. WOULD YOU STILL BE MY FRIEND?" Carlos asked loudly.

"YES" Jay responded angrily.

"Well what if I was gay?" Carlos said with even more force.

"You're not gay" Jay snarled, the disgust obvious on his face.

"Well what if I was? What if those hickeys were from a guy! What if they were from Doug or ben or even Chad? SEE you wouldn't be my friend. I can't tell you everything Jay because If I did something as bad as that you'd hate me."

"You would make out with some dude" Jay snarled.

"It's HYPOTHETICAL! Would we still be friends?"

"No" Jay growled. The room fell silent. Jay continued pacing but Carlos felt his heart shutter and his body grow cold.

"See" Carlos whispered. "I don't want to tell you everything in my life."

"But you're not some sissy fag" Jay snapped.

"It doesn't matter" Carlos breathed. "What I did would be just as wrong in your eyes. You mean too much to me Jay. You're my brother and I'd rather have you angry at me than not have you at all."

"Carlos you're overreacting" Jay grumbled.

"If you want to be my friend than don't ask about my relationship." Carlos sighed.

"Carlos did Ben give you those hickeys. Are you dating him?" Jay asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep the disgust from his voice. Carlos responded with the proper disgusted and angry glare.

"No" Carlos growled. He wanted to shout it but the adrenalin was leaving him and he just didn't have the energy. He wanted to go see Chad but knew Jay would follow him. "It's not some guy like Ben" Carlos continued doing his best to tell the truth yet make it sound like he was dating a girl. "I just don't think we'll be friends if you find out who."

"How about I promise I'll keep an open mind." Jay asked. Carlos snorted. "Whoever the girl is I don't care!" Carlos turned away from him and went back to his bed.

"It's been a long day. I almost died. Can I just have a break from the yelling?" Carlos sighed. he lay down and curled around his dog who licked his face calmingly.

"I almost died too" Jay growled. "Maybe if you remembered me every once in…"

"I always remember you" Carlos responded. This next words came out soft enough that Jay could tell he wasn't meant to here them. "That's why my life is hell."

"Fine" Jay growled. Carlos kept his eyes closed though listened carefully to his friend walking out of the room and slamming the door."

"I'm fucked aren't I" Carlos murmured to the furry mass in his arms. Dude whine and snuggled closer. "You're right. Life would be so much better if I was normal." Dude gave a growl that only Moe would understand as the dog telling Carlos he didn't say anything like that.

* * *

There was a lot of caps in this chapter. People were definitely angry. Sorry it was short but I hope to update the next time I'm free. Hope you enjoyed. Please review

Here's and extra special Chapter for you guys. I decided to add a little drama to this story. :D Reviews are appreciated.

I mentioned in a fb post that I was evil and you'd understand when you read this chapter. Well this is why. I had originally planned to put this before the story to freak you guys out but decided against it. what follows WILL NOT be part of my story. It's just a clip that I wanted to scare some of you with.

 **Alternate Ending**

Mal's eyes glowed with anger to a scale Carlos had never seen before. "What" She growled. Carlos breathed deeply and stood up straighter.

"It was me. Ben kissed me." He said, his voice cracking. He wanted to be strong. He needed to show her he wouldn't curl up into a ball and cry, no matter how terrifying those eyes were. If he wanted her to listen than he had to put up a strong persona.

"YOU!" Mal shouted. Carlos nodded his head once. A cold gust of wind stung his eyes forcing them closed in a pained squint. He never opened his eyes again.

The black Vines reappeared, growing out of dark mist that ebbed across the ground. They circled Carlos like a cobra, crushing his bones and severing his soul. His body died and yet he was still conscious. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His vision seemed off and quickly he realized it was because he was floating, a ghostlike spirit, paralyzed by the vine's magic.

Mal's eyes darkened even further if that was possible and gestured toward the barely visible spirit. The vine that curled around his body wriggled away, leaving a broken bloody corpse covered in huge gaping holes the size of the vine's thorns.

The boy stared at the vessel he once occupied. For the first time fear gripped his heart and he tried to scream. No sound escaped what should have been his mouth. His eyes darted around the room, landing on the vines that were once again inching towards him, not his body but him.

He knew it was the end. If he could he would have shut his eyes but he couldn't and was forced to watch as the dark magic prickled around him, tearing his soul apart bit by bit. The pain was unimaginable and it was that pain that drove his disintegrating soul insane. Within minutes the he was no more. The body was dead. The soul was gone. There would be no more life and no afterlife for the young teen who had only wanted someone to love him.

Author's note- Great ending right? Just wanted to end the story so the quickest way was to kill the main character off. Also… Just kidding. Sorry PeterPan0429 review made me want to fake you guys out. Don't worry. And to PeterPan0429, No Carlos won't die. Don't worry as of now I have no plans to kill any characters.


	33. Chapter 33

I want to say sorry. I had no idea it had been three months. I'b back and now that school is out I'm devoting one hour every day to writing. That will hopefully mean reguar updates to all my stories. Billy's heart will be updated tomorrow most likely around 11 pm. I hope to post bro or boyfriend the day after or two days after that.

Anyway this chapter starts off with introducing two new villain kids currently on the isle. I do this to introduce Wesley 's (the winner of the OC contest) character (Austin). I'd like the thank Wesley the only one to actually submit an entry though I believe I would have picked his characters either way. Your second character will be added in a few chapters.

Anyway I hope you all will still follow this story. Please review so I know people will actually continue reading.

* * *

Many miles away from Auradon Prep, in a world nearly opposite of the goody goody hero two boys stood in front of an invisible barrier. One had pale skin, nearly as white as the moon and the other mocha brown. The pale one had jet black hair that was jelled in a fohawk style. His eyes were nearly gray but the hint a blue was still visible. He frowned and turned to the boy next to him.

The second boy was much shorter but had eyes that shown with a kind of darkness that only years of struggle and toil could cause. His soft black curls fell just above his ears, giving an almost youthful look to the dark child.

"Why are we here?" The pale skinned boy asked, frowning at his younger boy.

"Oh Uranus, you have so much doubt in me. I was barely able to convince you to come" The boy said, the darkness blinking away. The mischievous look that now glittered in his brown eyes drastically changed his appearance, making him just as young as he really was. The look didn't do anything for Uranus's confidence in the boy.

"I doubt that I'll be returning home with all my money and belongings." He said. "Just get on with it Austin"

"Fine. You're no fun." Austin sighed. Raising a finger he pointed into the setting sun. "What do you see?"

"Auradon" Uranus responded, looking annoyed and curious. "What about it?"

"They're bringing more of us there, at least that is the plan, but we both know the little king will get what he wants."

"How do you know that? We have no contact with the mainland." Uranus scoffed. As he expected this was a lie. The boy would make it convincing but whatever happened he couldn't give into anything he said. He wouldn't play into this con.

"What is missing?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. Just tell me." Uranus said before pausing. "Don't tell me he's actually can get to Auradon!"

"They watch the barrier for villains trying to escape, not brightly colored birds." the boy chuckled. "Yes, Cody has been traveling back and forth since the Mal and her friends left the isle."

"I still don't see how you can guarantee you'll be the one leaving." Uranus said. "And I'm assuming that since I'm here you're about to propose a trade. I give you something and you get me out. It's a scam Aust"

"If you won't even here me out then I'll just go. I'm sure Izzy will be willing to get me what I want, though brining that psychopath will be a pretty big risk. He's uncontrollable. But you, you are." He sighed. Uranus bristled. If anyone else had said he was controllable he would have cut out their throat but Austin always had an agenda and insulting him was obviously some tactic.

"You have five minutes" Uranus conceded. "What's your plan and what do you want from me?" Austin grinned brightly. If they really did get to Auradon Uranus pitied the people who would meet this boy. Even on the isle people fell for those cute dimples and childlike façade.

"There are many ways to influence people. There is blackmail, bribery, magic and potions."

"All of which we won't be able to do on the island." Uranus interrupted.

"You're right" Austin said. "Potions. That's the key. We have the ingredients. No one took them away since this barrier can prevent any magical effects." Uranus opened his mouth but Austin cut him off. "But off the island our potions would work. Making them here have no effect on their ability to work off the isle. Your mother is one of the best potion makers on the isle. Ezma and the shadow man are the only ones that can even compare. I need four vials of a mind altering agent, not anything too powerful. I just want something that will push the idea of me and you into their minds when the time to pick the Villains to come."

"Why only four?" Uranus asked.

"It would look suspicious if the entire counsel was unanimous on who they wanted. Four is enough to get us off the isle without having our actions discovered. If you think this is a con then really think. All I need is a potion that has no effect and no value on the island. This is real." Uranus stared at the boy for several long moments.

"When will you need it by?"

"The meeting is in about two days so I'll need it two mornings from now. No later."

"And how will we get the potion in them?" Uranus asked.

"I have a parrot of course" Austin grinned. "He'll be able to get in unnoticed and drop a bit in their food or drink."

"What should I tell my mother?"

"Tell her the truth. You might be able to get people off the island but you can't say more without the sensitive information leaking out."

"She won't accept that."

"Then make something up. Get it done Squiddy or we're stuck here forever." Austin hissed. The older boy's hand twitched to his waist where a knife coated in his mother's poison lay hidden bellow a black shirt.

"Don't insult me again boy or your father won't be the only one with a hook for a hand!" Uranus snarled. With one last glare he turned and stalked away. Two and a half minutes later when the boy was long gone, the flapping of wings sounded.

"It was risky insulting him" a brightly colored Parrot squawked. It landed gracefully on the boy's shoulder.

"Uranus knows my style. If I'm calm and collected like normal he'll assume this is a con. I needed to ruffle his feathers a bit, put him on his toes.

"Funny" The parrot said sarcastically. "You're a comedian if I ever saw one"

"At least I'm funny and not funny looking." Austin grinned.

"Should I come with or fly?" The parrot asked.

"Fly. Uranus assumes you're in Auradon. If he sees you he might question if I'm telling the truth." Austin said. The parrot squawked in response and took to the air.

"See ya Aust." the parrot called.

"See you Cody. Be seen at the next garbage drop off."

* * *

Carlos growled and slammed his head in the pillow. Stupid Jay. Why the hell did he have to be so insistent? Why couldn't he just let this go? He should have hidden the hickeys better or made sure he didn't get them at all. With a sigh he shook off those thoughts. He had bigger problems now. Mal knew he and Ben kissed or more specifically Ben kissed him.

Things were more dangerous than ever. Not only was Jay after the truth but a powerful Fairy who has a background of evil tendencies was furious at him for being the product of her boyfriend's gay dreams. Since that boyfriend also broke up with her before she found out about them thins were ugly and unpredictable. Dude shuffled in his grip, snuggling closer.

"At least I can count on you" He sighed. He only wished he could count on Chad too but it looked like they'd be having more trouble meeting without the others finding out. He hadn't realized how much that would hurt until the thought had actually occurred. He felt crushed, like a hole had been gouged into him or a piece of him had been scooped out and thrown away.

"Chad" He whispered, silent enough to ensure no one would have heard even if they wee right next to him. He let his eyes closed and pushed all the sadness and fear away. He brought a picture of Chad into his mind instead. He though of the beautiful smile that Chad only made around him and of the softness of the prince's fingers against his cheek. He fell asleep with a smile and it would stay that way till he awake to the harsh reality that is life.

* * *

Evie closed the door to her door gently behind her, eyes wide and breath heavy. She had never seen Mal that angry. She'd never seen her eyes glow so bright and the fact that that glow had been blood red terrified her even more. Not even Maleficent's eyes had glowed red. That kind of magic was of the darkest sorts, too dark for even the queen of evil. The red eyes came from the pure hate and anger that boiled within the depths of a person's soul. Everyone had it, that primeval center not controlled by thought or reason. Only the most powerful can access it and only when they ae at the peak of negative emotions.

She shivered and limped away. She felt cold and knew that the anger that she was barely feeling was what had been emanating from Mal. She didn't want to do this. If she was to talk to Ben she wanted it to be accompanied by a kick in the groin and a shoe in his face. But that wasn't what she should do. She had to warn him to stay away from Mal until the council meeting was over.

In her haste, she found herself outside the king's door only a moment later. She calmed her emotions and pushed back the anger that wasn't her own. She knocked three times. The door drew open to reveal a frazzled looking king.

"You're Majesty" Evie said with gritted teeth. "I need to speak to you." Ben looked at her questioningly before stepping out of the way.

"Evie just call me Ben." He told her. She heard the uncertainty in his voice and reveled in it. She wanted him to feel more. She wanted him to experience fear and pain and torture. She bit down hard on her lip. Those weren't her feelings.

"You need to stay away from Mal" Evie said calmly.

"I plan to. I know she'll need her space for a while…" He started.

"She knows you kissed Carlos" Evie interrupted. Ben froze. His green eyes wide and frightful.

"How did she find out!" He exclaimed.

"Carlos is her friend." Evie shot, avoiding the question. It was probably best not to mention the dark magic that had just been witnessed in her best friend's room.

"How did she take it?" He asked in a whisper. Backing up a few steps, he allowed himself to fall onto a seat next to his table.

"Not well" Evie snarled. "Just stay away from her. Don't go near her. You should get out of the school all together. Go do work in some office or claim you need to prepare for some king thing. Don't come back to this school until after we're safe from being kicked out of Auradon.

"But I still need to be in school" He started.

"Mal is angrier than I've ever seen her. It's literally radiating off her. I've been away for a few minutes and I still feel it clinging to me. I nearly hate you right now and this is only a shadow of the amount of anger Mal is feeling. If she sees you we'll be kicked out and I don't want that to happen. Don't be the cause of us going back to hell." Ben put his head in his hands.

"I did the right thing" he sighed. Evie glared in response.

"If this is right I don't want to know what you consider wrong.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remeber to review and Check out Billy's heart tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

Tyler sat cross-legged under the window of his dorm room. He was scared, terrified. He knew what he had to do but it didn't make it any easier. It's not like he was coming out to his parents. He wasn't revealing his sexuality at all. He was just terrified of being looked at closer. He liked being ignored by his family. Sure his mom thought she paid attention to him but did she really see what was in front of her? No, she didn't. When he was with his family he faded to the background letting his sister's loud and excited personality take the spotlight. He was the shadow that smiled and made small responses when conversation was directed at him, but never sought out such interactions.

His heart tightened for the first time in as long as he can remember. No, he knew that wasn't true. This was how he always felt when he thought of his family. He had just grown able to pretend it wasn't there. He hurt because they could never know the real him. They would always see Prince Tyler, the boy who will take the throne with a beautiful bride and have wonderful children. He'll look happy to everyone but himself. It is the curse of a gay king.

Tyler sighed and shook his head. He wasn't here to think about his inevitable sad and depressing future. He was here to find the courage to really talk to his mom for the first time since the moment he realized he was gay. His mind shifted to Carlos and his cute freckles. That soft smile and gentle reassurance had meant everything to him. It had made him feel like there was actually someone out there who cared about the real him. And he was going to chicken out and let the possibility of him returning to the isle exist.

With a huffing breath Tyler stood. The sun had set and the moon was just touching the horizon. It was late, too late but he needed Carlos. He needed to be hugged and told everything would be alright. Tyler grabbed his backpack and shoved a pair of pajamas in with the Textbooks. Quietly he left the room.

The hallways were still lit so it had to be before curfew. That's good. He really didn't want to wake Carlos. He passed only two people on his way to the other dorm room, one surprisingly being a raging Jay, pushing past him to stomp in the direction of the same dorm room Tyler was headed. His feet stopped moving. Maybe he should go back. It's not like he could talk to Carlos about everything with Jay in the room.

Sadly he turned around and let his back hit the wall. This was stupid. He could go to Chad. But it wasn't the same. The talk they'd had made him feel less alone but the prince didn't have the same gentle kindness that Carlos possessed. Sure he was nice and caring toward him but Carlos was just different. It was like when he looked at Tyler everything inside him felt a little less cold.

It wasn't just the tiny crush he had blooming for the black and white haired boy. Carlos really had helped him. Knowing he'd probably just be causing Carlos more trouble Tyler ignored what he thought was right and continued on his trip to Carlos's room. When he reached the door he flinched back. They were yelling. They were loud but through the door he could barely hear what they were saying.

"He….re…FAG!" Tyler heard Jay say. He pushed his ear to the door.

"What…..it mat…. It wasn't BEN! Stop…." Carlos yelled back.

"Then….. and you…" Jay shouted.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY! YOU'RE MY FRIEND…. WANNA keep it that way." Carlos screamed, getting quieter at the end. The room was silent for several long seconds.

"Fine" Jay shouted clearly through the door before it was flung open. Tyler jumped around the corner before the bang of the door hitting the wall could be heard. Jay must have grabbed the door again because it slammed back shut.

He could barely hear the angry grumbles under the boy's breath, which were getting louder. Far too soon for Tyler's liking the Arabian boy stepped around the corners, brown eyes blazing with anger and a once hot face contorted in a scowl. The blazing eyes turned to the younger boy whose back was pressed against the wall

"What you looking at toddler" Jay spat. Tyler prickled. He may be a young student but the way Jay called him a toddler grated his nerves. He hated when the older kids teased him.

"A child having a tantrum" Tyler responded without thinking.

"What did you say to me!" Jay snarled. In one graceful move Jay turned, grabbed Tyler by the hair and rammed the back of his head against the wall. Tyler grunted on impact. As Jay pulled his upwards by his hair Tyler saw stars. He wondered how hard his head had hit the wall. He didn't have much time to think thought because his feet were three inches off the ground. Pain spill through his skull. "I said, what did you fucking say to me?" Jay spoke slowly, sounding even more dangerous. In that moment Tyler could see the villain Jay had once been and what he might become if he kept this pace. "ANSWER ME."

"I'm sorry" Tyler gasped. His feet pushed downward, attempting to find the ground but Jay only dragged his head higher.

"Sorry?" Jay snarled. His lips rose into a smirk. "If we were on the isle I would gut you right here and now. Id laugh as you watched me cut you open. It's always funny when the organs start falling out. It's the eyes. Nothings funnier than their eyes as the die." Jay hissed almost seductively. Tyler's body shook. "But I can't do that" Jay added ruefully. "So stay out of my way."

He flung Tyler to the ground. The boy collapsed downward. His hands rose to his throbbing head. The last thing he saw of Jay was the darkest smirk he had ever seen.

* * *

Carlos sighed and buried his head further into the pillow. Someone had been knocking on his door for the last three minutes and they wouldn't go away. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but Dude kept wriggling around as if to tell him to get up already. He was not in the mood to get up.

"Who is it?" He finally shouted.

"Tyler" a voice called through the door. Which a sigh Carlos let Dude escape his grasp to get off the bed. Carlos's shoulders slumped as he walked. HE had been dreaming of Chad but now he had to deal with this. It would no doubt be Tyler going through some emotional turmoil. Really he liked the boy but he didn't want to be the only one he went crying to. They had known each other for less than a week and already he was the child's sole confidant. With a humph he opened the door, expecting to see a teary eyes mess.

"Tyler" Carlos said with a false smile. His smile fell. "What's wrong?" Internally Carlos groaned. He and been right. Tyler was red faced and he had a hurt sort of look on his face.

"Can I come in?" Tyler asked. Carlos stepped out of the way to allow the boy to walk in. Carnlos narrowed his eyes at the slight hobble. He'd seen Tyler upset but he'd never had this sort of physical reaction. He looked stiff. Tyler waddled to the nearest chair and collapsed in it. He breathed a sigh of relief and let his shoulder slump.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked, actually concerned now. Tyler tried to nod but winced at the head movement. This time Carlos's eyes narrowed to slits. He quickly crossed the distance between them. Gently he took Tyler by the chin so he could maneuver the top of his head into the light. Carlos gasped. "Blood" Carlos whispered. "What happened? Who did this?" He growled. The anger was more than just anger at the fact that Tyler was hurt but also anger at Jay for doing this. He had no doubt the boy was the one to hurt Tyler.

"Jay saw me and… I insulted him." Tyler admitted, his voice strained. Carlos sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Why the heck would you do that" Carlos hissed. If anyone saw Jay hurt Tyler, a prince then their chances of staying on Auradon had dropped to zero. "Was anyone else there?" Carlos asked before Tyler could respond. "Did anyone see?"

"I don't think so" Tyler groaned. Carlos felt a little better but they were still in the deep end. Tyler needed a nurse and no doubt she would demand to know who had done this.

"Ok good" Carlos said angrily. "I need to get you to the nurse."

"No" Tyler interrupted, jumping up. The blood rushed to his head and he felt dizzy. Carlos grabbed him just as he began to fall.

"You need to" Carlos said. "I'll take you right now."

"Wait, I need to tell you something" Tyler said. He wouldn't have come all this way and delt with this much pain for nothing. "I'm going to talk to my mom." Carlos's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" Carlos breathed. He didn't want to ask it but he knew he was expected to.

"I'm sure" Tyler said, looking more determined than Carlos had ever saw him. The drastic change caught Carlos off guard. "I'm not going to be scared of them anymore and even if I will be I cant let you get sent back to the isle of the lost just because I'm scared that my mom will see the real me for the first time."

"Thank you" Carlos breathed.

* * *

 **35 hours later**

The Limo was silent. Tyler stared blankly out the window as his sister lounged across the long sofa on the right side of the vehicle, typing away on her brand new phone. She had broken the last one from god knows what. His yes traveled to her once again. It bothered him that she hadn't spoken to him once since they entered the limo. It made him think more about the past times they went to meet their parents at the train station. He realized through all the times he'd never actually spoken once without being asked a question. No wonder he didn't feel close with his sister or anyone in his family.

He sighed. Was that a bad thing? He knew they wouldn't accept him if they found out the truth and they never would. He'd take his place on the throne just like the prince he was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and frowned. He didn't want to think on this. That's all he had been thinking about for so long. He'd think of other things, like what was about to happen. In less than ten minutes they would arrive at the train station. They would be ushered out and led through the rand halls.

They would stand and wait till the train skidded to a halt. Then he would see his parents for the first time in a while and when they got back to the limo he would have a real conversation with them, something he hadn't done in even longer.

The seconds ticked by and it felt like an eternity until they finally stopped in the front of their destination. The driver got out and circled the Limo so he could open the door for them.

"We have arrived your majesties" The kiss up said.

"Finally" His sister groaned. "Why did it take you so long?"

"I apologies my princess" The driver said, giving her a small bow. "I was at the mercy of the traffic." Tyler mentally rolled his eyes. Yea, which there wasn't any of, he thought to himself. It took them less time than normal. Nathalie really was a snot.

He exited the Limo and looked up at the large white marble building in front of them. It was time, finally time to show a little more of himself. He didn't see the moth that escaped the Limo just before the door closed or the parrot perched on the top of a marble column, a small vile of pink liquid in its talons.

* * *

There is a day missing in this chapter becuase I wanted to start moving the story along and the next chapter will tell that day from three points of veiw. Please review


	35. Chapter 35

Please review after. I only got 1 review for the last Chapter so I assume it wasn't good. Also to those who ask about the rated M scenes. I didn't post them because I really hated how they turned out. You notice I haven't refereed to the rated M scenes story in a long time.

* * *

Tyler's eyes opened slowly, revealing a bright white ceiling that reflected the light from the open windows. It took him a second to fully grasp how much pain he felt in his head. It felt like a pickaxe had been driven through his skull and was still in there, wiggling around his brain.

"ugnm" He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Tyler!" a voice almost shouted, driving the axe further into his brain. Tyler's face scrunched in pain and the voice softened. "Tyler thank god you're awake. I was really worried." the younger boy's eyes shifted to the person sitting beside his bead. A familiar freckled face stared down at him in worry.

"What happened?" Tyler groaned.

"You fainted" Carlos said. "I carried you to the nurse's office.

"Oh" Tyler murmured, mind flashing back to Jay pounding his head against the wall.

"What did you tell them?" He breathed. He might have a splitting headache but he still knew the consequences of someone finding out who really beat him up.

"The truth" Carlos said. "I didn't see what happen. We were near my dorm when I saw you faint and I carried you to the nurse." It was the truth. They were near his dorm because they had been in it and Carlos didn't actually see Tyler get beaten up. "They're going to ask you what happened." He continued, looking even more worried than before.

"I don't know." Tyler said. "Everything's kind of a blur." He'd seen Carlos's eyes flick to their left before asking him the question. They probably weren't the only ones here or a least someone else was listening to them.

"Just try and remember" Carlos said slowly, patting Tyler's arm. Carlos's brown eyes grew sad. Here he was next to a young boy that had been beaten till he fainted, someone who probably had never been beaten up in their life, and he was asking him to lie. He wanted to show compassion but worried any closeness seen between them might be viewed as him threatening the boy. "I'll tell the nurse you're here. She'll be happy to have me gone."

"Ok" Tyler whimpered, his pain searing wildly. "Thank you." A small smile crossed his face though it looked more like a grimace in his pained state. Carlos stood and gave his friend one last smile before walking away. Several seconds later the nurse walked to his bed.

"It's good to see you awake Prince Tyler. You took quite a few hits to your scull. Thankfully there was nothing serious. The headmistress healed you up in a second. Unfortunately you'll still have a headache for the next few hours." She said in a soothing tone. Tyler tried to nod but flinched in pain. Movement of the head was not a good idea. "Try not to move your majesty. The pain will be gone by noon. You should be able to move your head without it hurting by then.

"Ok" Tyler grunted. The headache flared worse as he used his mouth. The woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to ask you this your majesty but it is important we know quickly. Who did this to you?" She asked.

The hairs on the back of Tyler's arms stood up. He didn't like how the woman had said that. She sounded sincere and caring but something was off. She might have sounded a bit excited though that didn't make sense. Tyler's eyes widened. He felt like face palming himself. This one ne of THOSE people, one of the ones that wanted nothing more than to throw the villains kids out of Auradon and back onto the isle.

"You don't have to worry Tyler" She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. De vil won't be able to do anything. He'll…"

"You think Carlos did this!" Tyler spluttered. He wanted to regret the exclamation for the pain it caused him but he couldn't bring himself to be willing to act any differently at such an accusation.

"Your majesty" The woman said softly, still sounding like a worried mother. "No matter what he told you, you don't have to be afraid. He'll be sent away before he could cause you or anyone else anymore harm." Tyler opened and closed his mouth. This woman couldn't really be that stupid.

"He brought me in here!" Tyler almost shouted. "Who knows when someone else would have found me?"

"Prince…"

"Carlos didn't hurt me and I wouldn't lie if he had." Tyler spat, completely shocked at his over the top reaction. He never acted so angrily. It drew too much attention to him. The nurse's eyes grew dark. It reminded Tyler of the bullies that beat up the younger kids.

"Then please tell me what happened" She hissed. "So we can help."

Tyler gulped. He hadn't come up with anything. He'd planned on stalling so he could think but he had lost control and overreacted. He needed to name someone who sounded realistic. He needed someone who wouldn't deny it. Maybe a bully would be glad to take the credit but he doubted it. Beating up a prince had consequences beyond detention. Guilt grabbed Tyler's heart and crushed it. There was only one name and he already regretted saying it.

"Chad, Chad Charming" He said slowly. The woman raised an eyebrow with unconcealed surprise.

"Prince Charming?" She asked. "Why would he do something like this?" Her voice became suspicious.

"He was mean to my friends earlier and I kind of insulted him under my breath when I saw him in the halls. I didn't think he'd here and I especially didn't think he'd beat me up."

"He gave you quite a beating" The nurse responded, still sounding suspicious. Tyler's expression shifted to one of embarrassment.

"When He grabbed my hair and shove me against the wall I kicked him in the shins. I was just trying to defend myself!" The nurse sighed. Tyler almost did the same, realizing the woman believed him.

"Get some rest" She said, trying to sound kindly. "I'll need to speak to the headmistress. She left him alone to wallow in his guilt. Chad had been his only option. If anyone but Carlos had brought him here his word would beat whoever he accused. But Carlos's word was worth nothing compared to any Auradon Prep student. They'd have found out it was Jay after a much more thorough investigation. He only hoped Chad wouldn't be too angry.

* * *

Carlos walked past the nurse nodding his head once to signal her patient was awake which he knew she already knew. She'd been glaring daggers into his back since Fairy Godmother healed his wounds. The memory made Carlos ball his hands into fists. Jay had done that. Jay had beat up much younger student because he got insulted.

Jay was reverting back to his old ways. He was putting them all at risk. If it hadn't been Tyler that Jay attacked they would have been sent home by now. There was no doubt in Carlos's mind. IF Jay kept this up the council meeting would be useless. They'd want them off their land no matter what the government said. Carlos sighed. He really needed to calm down.

He paused looking between his room and the way to Chad's. He wanted to go to Chad's but Jay would still be asleep and it was time to confront him. This time he wouldn't be the one on the defensive. He grabbed the doorknob and thrust the door open. The noise of door hitting wall filled the room causing Jay to jump from bed, in a attack stance.

Jay's eyes blinked away the sleep. Years of training and experience had taught him to react to every loud noise as if it was an enemy, especially while asleep. If someone had been standing over him they would have had their arm snapped and be on the ground before Jay was even fully awake.

"Carlos" Jay snarled. Carlos closed the door more gently behind him. No one would confuse the action as him calming down. He had closed it slowly and carefully, eyes never leaving their prey.

"Jay" He said darkly.

"You didn't sleep here last night!" Jay growled. He stomped toward Carlos as if to grab him and shake the truth out of him but when he was within arm's length Carlos shot his fist forward, hitting Jay just below the left side of his ribs. Jay shouted in pain, hands going to the spot above the kidney. Carlos stepped forward and kicked up, hitting Jay hard between the legs.

The Arabian let out a whimpered shriek and doubled over. Getting over the initial shock Jay tried to lower himself into a more defensive yet aggressive stance. Carlos almost smirked when he did a side kick to take out Jay's shin. The shriek was even louder than the others. Carlos didn't need to see Jay's leg to know he just broke a bone.

"I've changed." Carlos said with hatful darkness. Jay attempted to make a roll onto his feet but wasn't able to avoid the foot to the stomach. "But you should still remember why you shouldn't cross me." Carlos kicked Jay in the back twice, not enough to cause serious pain but in a spot that made the boy roll onto his side. The foot came down, stomping onto Jay's liver again. "I might not be strong or fast but I'm smart. I know all the places that hurt. I know where to punch to burst that liver or crush your groin. I can break your rips and pierce your lung in only five moves. Your skull is as good as cracked before you can throw a good punch. DO NOT CROSS ME JAY!" Carlos shouted.

Jay groaned and this time Carlos did smirk. The great Arabian acrobat curled in the fatal position. His skills were feared on the island almost as much as Mal but Carlos could beat him. Carlos could destroy almost anyone one on one if he really wanted to though it would normally end with them dead, not on the ground. It was so much easier to break the neck in a position like this than it was to cause maximum pain. Carlos kneeled down next to the boy, knowing he was in too much pain to attack.

"You're ruining everything Jay" Carlos hissed into Jay's ear. "Beating up a prince would have us all back on the isle. I'm tired of your crap. This time I'm not letting you control the situation. I'm in charge ass hole and if you try anything I'll break you like a twig."

Without another word Carlos left the room and the boy who most likely needed medical attention. Carlos couldn't find it in him to care. The guy's had much worse on the isle. He wasn't going to die from a little pain.

* * *

The rising sun cast beautiful amber color over the horizon but Austin was not paying it any attention. He stood on one of the tallest buildings on the isle. Today was the day it all started. In two days' time he would be taken off this island and brought to the kingdom of Auradon. He would no longer have to fight to the death in this hell hole. He could finally take his place as the cute little boy that had the face of an angel and a manipulative streak wider than anyone in the kingdom.

He'd have a new slate. On the island he was the trickster conman who was cute yet dangerous. He was mistrusted by everyone even his closest allies. They knew his smile and goo-goo eyes were fake. Soon he'd be in a world where no one knew. He'd be stronger than he ever was before.

He listened carefully to the movement bellow him. A pair of light yet rushed feat ascended the ladder attached to the building. He turned to watch the pale skinned ink haired boy pull himself onto the dirty roof.

"What's the deal with the sudden change of venue" Uranus snapped. He'd been halfway to the meeting point before a parrot flew down and dropped a letter on his head.

"I feel it's best to have the home field advantage. Here, you haven't had the chance to set a trap. There's no telling what would await me after Cody flew away."

Uranus's hand twitched toward his belt which had a dagger sheath attached. Only an intricately carved onyx handle was visible. Austin chuckled. The chime like laugh was caught by the wind and carried off.

"Your mother gave you her dagger. Maybe you did have a trap. She wouldn't let that out of her sight for a second. Tell me, are the stories about it true? Outside this barrier will it cut through men like butter, leaving a mixture of the most deadly poisons in its wake?"

"Yes" Uranus smirked. "But on this Island it can still cut through men like butter." Austin's face took on a look of childlike wonder. HE didn't mention that similar to the dagger he carried before this one it also was coasted in his mother's poison. IT might not be as strong as the mixture but on the island this was the best he could do.

"Wow" He cooed, voice sounding much younger. "That's so cool. Your mom really is awesome with magic. Can I touch it please? You don't even have to let go of it! I just want to touch the handle" he said.

"Auradon won't know what hit them" Uranus grinned. "I however know you're not some stars truck little kid."

"It was worth a shot" He chuckled. "That would get a pretty penny in the market place. And with those potions I'd she gone before she even found out."

"Just do your thing" Uranus growled, holding out a bag. Tentatively Austin took the bag from the boy. He glanced inside and smiled. Four purple potions bubbled slightly in their glass vials.

"Very nice" Austin said. "We'll be off the isle soon. Cody" he called. A brightly colored parrot ascended from the lower building and landed on Austin's shoulder.

"He got it?" The parrot asked.

"Yes" Austin grinned. "You know what to do." As he spoke he removed each vial and tied them together so they wouldn't bounce into each other and break. "One for Jasmin, One for Rapunzel, one for Ariel and one for Kuzco. IF you have any trouble you can go for the others."

"I got it" The parrot said cheerfully. "And what about the De vil boy? Did you ever ask for that potion?"

"What potion?" Uranus asked. Austin gave him an innocent smile. "What are you keeping from me?"

"Auradon might not be much like the isle but bribery can still get you a long way. I'm meeting with Izzy later" Austin told the parrot.

"And why didn't you ask me?" Uranus asked suspiciously.

"Oh Squidy we all have secrets and if I want to keep them all I'll need my supplies from more than one source."

"Call me Squidy one more time" Uranus hissed.

"Calm down friend. It's only a joke." Austin snickered. He checked the bundle of vials in his hands for any loose nots. "Here" he told his parrot. Cody raised a leg for Austin to tie the vials onto. "Remember, you have today and tomorrow morning. I'm counting on you Cody."

The parrot squawked back. Austin gestured with his head and his friend took to the skies. Uranus watched the bird carefully. It was time to see if this really was a con. Just as the sun's light shifted from reds to yellows a golden bridge began to form between Auradon and the Isle. A garbage truck filled with compressed garbage drove rapidly toward the Isle. The barrio opened as the Truck met ground, and sure enough Cody flew through the hole just before it closed.

"This better work" Uranus said, fingering his new dagger.

"It will" Austin Grinned.

* * *

What did you think. Was Carlos OOC in this chapter. I thought he might have been a little bit but Jay attacking tyler, a boy he's come to care for a lot was the last straw. I got the fight seen info from my brother. I asked him which parts of the body would hurt the most to be punched and worked around that. I kept out a few of the things he said because they would have killed Jay. Should I be worried about him having this knlade? No, i think the wall of swords, axes, throwing knives and halberds is the more worrying thing about him.

Chapter 35 was supposed to be the entire day that was skipped in the last chapter but I got to nearly 3k words and realized I'd have to split it in two. That gives me more time in the next chapter for a romantic scene between Carlos and Chad. Yes I know the romance has been lacking for too long. After the trial they will once again become the main focus of the story.


	36. Chapter 36

This took me so much longer than it should have and i'm sorry. I wrote this four different times and every time I hated it. Eventually I cut out a large portion and rewrote the rest. You can imagine that it was originally really long with this version being over 3500 words. Please review and to make up for this I'm posting a special Descendants 2 celebration chapter the day after it premiers. It will be over 5000 words which will make it the longest chapter.

* * *

The golden barrier became colorless once again as the garbage truck drove down the golden bridge back to shore. The closer the parrot got, the more marble towers and turrets with brightly colored roofs were visible. Fields of perfect flowers scattered the landscape along with trees ripe with fruit. Little winding roads made their way up and around hills, looking pristine, without a single piece of trash or bloody stains. Cody did not care for these things however. The look of a landscape mattered very little to people on the isle, unless of course you were using it as a show of power or for strategic placement.

The wind caught under Cody's wings and brought him higher. He had to ensure that no one saw him. If he was going to come to Auradon with Austin he couldn't be seen before they were officially brought home. Slowly he made his way away from the shoreline and deeper into the capital city of Auradon. By the time he landed on the roof of a soled gold mansion.

He squinted at the building, trying to find an open window through the glare of the sun reflecting off perfectly polished gold. It took him five minutes to find an open window, thought he could only tell because the spot wasn't reflecting blinding gold light.

He descended through it with a sigh of relief. How did people walk up to this hideously gaudy place? The sun wasn't even fully in the sky yet and it already burned his retinas. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He'd need to take a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the new lighting. When he felt he could fly again without running into something he took flight. He was barely ten feet when a loud shouting hit his ears.

"NO" Cuzco shouted. "I said ruby not Maroon! How am I supposed to look like a proper emperor when my staff can't even tell the difference between two shades of red?" Cody paused in the air and tilted his head to hear better.

"NO! You incompetent woman. That's mahogany!" He shouted. "That's Cardinal! Fine I'll get it myself." He growled. Cody snorted to himself and continued on his way to find the kitchen. He assumed it was downstairs. Kitchens were normally on ground level along with the dining room.

The hallways all looked the same to him. He was having difficulty telling one diamond encrusted door from another. He was only thankful that the painting of the man that hung on countless walls within solid gold frames provided him landmarks to find his way.

Eventually the stairs came into view and he was able to descend to the first floor. From there it wasn't as hard to find his way. A few maids were bustling about, thankfully too caught up in their work to notice him. He just had to follow the woman pushing a cart with a few dirty plates on it

* * *

The kitchen was huge but mostly empty. Only two cooks stood next to each other by the stoves. They were talking quietly to each other. There was a bowl of fruit next to the stove and the cook next to it looked to have been cutting fresh pieces moments ago. The man next to him had a bowl filled with a light brown mixture. It looked too thick to be a beverage. And the pan heating on the stove made Cody think it was most likely some sort of batter for pancakes or something similar.

He landed on top of a shelf close to the exit and scooted back to be in the dark. He hummed under his breath searching for the right tone. When he though he found it he spoke loudly.

"Hey you two, get to the emperor. I don't have time to be a messenger. I have clothes to wash." Cody called in the voice of a maid he passed on his way here.

"Seriously" The first man growled.

"Come on. You know Sue. She was probably took twice as long to get here than a normal person. We're already late." The other cook said. The first cook left while the other one turned off the oven. He walked a lot fast rout of the room.

Cody took his chance and propelled himself out of his hiding spot. He doubted he had much time. He landed on top pf the counter next to the batter. Quickly, while watching the door Cody lifted his leg so the vials were upright. He bit down on one of the stoppers with his teeth and popped it off. HE carefully poured it into the batter, making sure not to spill a drop. When every drop was out he popped the stopper back off and took to the air. Next stop Aladdin and Jasmin.

* * *

As Cody was flying into the second mansion Chad was sitting on his bed. He had been frowning at the phone in his hand for some time. There were two missed calls. The first had woken him up earlier that morning. He'd almost answered it until he saw who was calling him. His father never called him, yet his phone had clearly stated it Dad was calling. He had placed it back on the side table and closed his eyes again. He knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep.

The second time his phone had rung he was pacing the room, his mind spinning. He'd been right. After only five minutes of laying with his eyes closed he had jumped to his feet and started pacing. If his father was calling him than he was going to tell him to do something. This wouldn't be a social call. And knowing his father, whatever it was would be somehow connected to the council meeting. HE didn't want to work against Carlos but was afraid that he'd have to if his dad gave him a task.

He jumped when the sound of his ringtone escaped his closed fist for the third time. Very slowly he clicked accept call and brought it up to his ear.

"Chad where were you" His father said angrily. "I've been trying to call you all morning."

"My phone was on vibrate" Chad said slowly, his voice even and just a bit snobby. "I apologize. I wasn't expecting any important calls."

"You must always be able to be contacted. A king needs to be ready for any emergency even when it isn't expected. Therefore you can't just silence your phone." He said more calmly.

"I will Dad. But why were you calling me?" He asked.

"As you no doubt already know there will be a lower council meeting to determine which new children shall come to Auradon." Charming said not even attempting to hide his anger.

"I know" Chad sneered. "It's disgusting. Those cockroaches are dirty vermin and don't deserve to even look at our kingdom. To think even more are going to come. What does King Ben expect? Does he really think they won't turn on us?"

"I agree" King Charming said. "That's why I'll be using the council to overrule the proclamation, both of them"

"Can you do that?" Chad breathed excitedly. "It would takes a three fourths vote and some of them supported the first proclamation."

"I have… sway within the lower council. Unfortunately I predict only 7 of the 10 will vote in my favor."

"That's one person short" Chad hissed.

"There is however one who's a wildcard." his father continued. "And unfortunately that is the one person I won't be able to contact before the meeting."

"Queen Tatiana and King Naveen" Chad said quickly. "I'm guessing Tatiana."

"Right" King Charming said. He sounded proud. A few weeks ago he would have loved to hear that tone but now it only made his stomach churn. "She'll be coming straight to the council meeting and the only ones to see her will be her children. I want you to talk to them. Queen Tatiana takes her children's opinions into account at most meetings."

"The meeting is in one day." Chad said.

"You're a Charming. We always find a way." King Charming said. Chad sighed before speaking again.

"I've seen her son talking to de Vil. They're friends. I don't think I can convince him without threatening him." Chad said. "And I don't think that's safe. He'll be king one day and I need him in my pocket. If I get on his bad side while he's still young he'll be against me with everything I do."

"Fuck. Unfortunately I agree" Charming swore. "The girl. What about her?"

"She hates the girls, especially Evie. She's ranting about them a lot. I won't need to convince her. She hates the villain's kids even more than me." Chad said with fake smugness.

"I might still be able to work this. I haven't seen Prince Tyler many times but when I do he's always shy and by himself. His sister is much more outgoing and is much more vocal about her opinions. If I had to pick one of the two it would be her. Just make sure she knows to watch out for her brother. If he is friends with Carlos de Vil than he might just break out of his shell for this." The king said.

"I'll do my best" Chad said. "If you can get those children out of Auradon than I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

"Good" King Charming said, causing bile to enter Chad's throat. "I expect you to get Queen Tatiana on our side. Failure is not an option."

"I won't fail" Chad promised. There was silence for a few seconds before his father hung up. Chad immediately dropped to his hands and knees, feeling vomit making its way up his throat. If Tatiana voted the way he actually wanted her to than his father would no doubt check to see if he actually spoke to Princess Natalie. That meant He'd have to do what his father said or risk him finding out that he isn't the perfect prince that he seems to be.

* * *

Cody perched on the tallest branch of an old oak tree. His eyes scanned the ground slowly. Things had not gone as planned. Dropping the potion in Jasmin and Aladdin's food had been simple but when he attempted to get into Queen Ariel's castle things went south. There hadn't been a single open window. He spend half an hour circling the powder blue mansion but no one came in or out.

Reluctantly he took off from the tree and left his original mark. He had studied only four mansions in depth. Cusco's, Aladdin's, Ariel's and Eilonwy's. Eilonwy had been the most difficult mansion to get into, though still not as secure as Rapunzel's. Rapunzel's worry of people like Gothel kidnapping her children caused her to get the most powerful magical protecting possible. One of those spells created a list of ever sentient creature that entered its borders. Cody would fall under that category.

So he flew to the large castle home Eilonwy had built at the very edge of Auradon's capital city. He circled the building twice. It was made of a dark gray stone that looked dark even in the daylight. Much of it was even darker due to the countless spires that cast shadows down on the lower ramparts. It was big, bigger than any of the other mansions. It was almost as big as Charming Castle which was only bested by Cuzco's palace.

Guards dressed in dark armor walked the ramparts, stopping rarely. Carefully had descended into the dark stone castle. The sun was growing higher and it was no doubt after breakfast but Cody needed to find an entrance.

As he flew downward he saw many stained glass windows though none were able to open. The few that looked like they could open were closed and locked. Some even had bars on them, suggesting that this palace may contain more than one dungeon. That was worrisome. The treaty that created Auradon had outlawed the use of dungeons within one's own castle. It was to prevent royals from throwing their subjects into prison without a trial. This castle was built long after the treaty, when the capital was already mostly built.

He circled lower, scanning the building for any entrance but by the time he reached the lowest ramparts there was still nothing. With a worried sigh he flew closer to the castle. Tow guards stood behind a wall, talking. He assumed they were hiding from work.

* * *

"Yea" The guard said. "She's went out to meet with some other royal."

"Then why are we even here?" The second guard grumbled. "She'll be gone most of the day. The meeting probably will go until its dark. Why does she need thirty guards walking her castle walls?"

"And another twenty inside" The first guard added. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"What's the point?" Guard the other responded."

"You're new so you obviously haven't been around the queen much. She likes a lot of guards with her and ready in case of an emergency…"

"Come one" Cody snarled under his breath. Eilonwy was gone? That left only Rapunzel and Flynn and that would be impossible. The blasted woman was probably with Charming. They had been meeting often enough. She had probably been in on the king's plan since the beginning really it wouldn't have surprised him.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day Cody took off and flew toward another mansion. He would have to wait at Ariel and Eric's castle until he had an opening. Otherwise he was screwed.

* * *

Chad exited his room midmorning. He'd spent a long time thinking over his decision. He had to talk to Natalie and try to convince her, which he had no doubt he would. She already hated the teens from the isle. All he'd have to do is tell her that there would be a vote to send them back and she'd do the rest. That meant the only way to do this and get the result he really wanted would be to manipulate the girl to somehow give a terrible argument for why they should be kicked off the isle.

With a heavy heart and a mind straining for ideas he set off toward the tourney field. He'd start where the girl was least likely to be so he could be seen searching for her without actually finding her. As expected when he stepped out of the castle and his eyes traveled to the large field not far from the school he didn't see a single girl.

He decided to get a closer look, Justin in case she was out there but as he walked toward the stairs the annoying laugh of Princess Natalie filled the air. Chad's eyes slid to the outside lockers where the princess was surrounded by a small group of girls, all staring at one of their phones. With a sigh Chad cursed the universe and took a step toward them.

"Princess Natalie" Chad said with a small grin. "I need to talk to you." The princess sighed and turned from her friends.

"Yes Charming?" She asked.

"Alone" He clarified.

"I'm a bit busy now Charming and would prefer not to be your next conquest." She huffed. Chad raised an eyebrow. He knew rumors about were more common than most but where had that one come from. He never had sex with a girl though no one knew that. He always hinted that he'd gotten with a few girls when around his friends but he'd never bragged about any conquests.

"I think it would be in your and the kingdoms best interest if we had a quick chat." He said snootily. This time it was Natalie who raised an eyebrow though she did it much less elegantly. Chad ignored how ridiculous her face looked and continued. "It's simply political in nature." Natalie looked back at her friends and gave them a smile.

"I'll be back momentarily. Don't start that video without me." She said. A few of the girls made sounds of protest but no one actually said anything. Chad turned and led her away from the small group. "What is this Chad?" Natalie shot when they were out of earshot.

"I'll tell you when we're someone more private." He said. She opened her mouth no doubt to complain but Chad continued. "I think my father would prefer to keep this out of present ears.

"Your father?" She asked, sounding more interested. "So you're not trying to get me in your bed."

"I don't know what you heard" he said in a casual tone, "but I'm a complete gentleman. I do not take conquests. Though" He smirked. "I can understand why people might think so. My expertise must make me look like someone with much experience."

Natalie let out a snort. "Sure" she said sarcastically.

"There's only one way to prove it to you and I don't think I want to touch you any more than necessary."

"Excuse me!" The princess almost shrieked. Chad chucked darkly.

"I'm only telling you the truth. Maybe you're pretty but you're nowhere near my standards," He grinned.

"YOU…" She started.

"In here" Chad interrupted, stopping at a classroom door." Grudgingly she silenced herself and entered the empty science classroom. She walked across the room and settled herself down on the teacher's desk.

"Talk" She shot.

"You hate that dirt our beloved king dragged from the isle of the lost right?" He asked, slowly walking across the classroom.

"If you mean that bitch Evie and the other three than yes." She snarled.

"Good" Chad smirked. "And I assume you know about the meeting tomorrow" He asked? The black girl's eyes lit up with disgust.

"Oh yea" She snarled. "Ben somehow convinced that high council to let even more of that slime into out kingdom. It's horrible."

"Normally I'd agree with you." Chad said with a laugh. "But Ben screwed up on one thing." Natalie leaned forward, a cynical look in her eyes. "He forgot the lower council can overthrow a proclamation." Her eyes snapped back to anger.

"So what? Even if they overthrow this the bitch will still be here," She snarled.

"But this isn't the only royal proclamation that will be effected." Chad said. "This new proclamation isn't actuality its own entirely new proclamation. Since he's doing the same thing as before he's only adding to his original proclamation. It's extending to add a subsection."

"So if this is overthrown than those villains will be kicked out too!" Natalie said in shock. "We could get rid of them all" She almost squealed.

"Exactly" Chad smiled, finally reaching the teacher's desk.

"So why exactly did you need to tell me?" She asked.

"Let's just say my father can convince some of the lower council to vote the way we want." Chad started.

"And you need my mom" Natalie interrupted.

"Yes" Chad said. "But my father can't contact her. You're the only one to see her before the council meeting. Do you think you can convince her to vote with us?" He asked.

Natalie tilted her head. She sat for several seconds before frowning. "Mom would be fine with stopping the new villains from coming. I don't think she really cares but she's smart enough to know that these for will be killed if they come back. She wouldn't like that."

Chad felt like sighing in relief but kept a disgusted and angry look on his face. It wasn't that hard. He might be happy that it will be harder to convince the queen to vote with his father rather than with his own side but it disgusted him to realize that this girl knew that Carlos, Evie, Jay and Mal would be murdered if they go back to the isle and she still was overjoyed at the thought of them being kicked out. Sometimes he wondered if the royals were really any different than the villains. This girl sure classified as evil in his opinion.

"But can you change her mind?" Chad asked.

"Maybe" She said.

"Tell her how much of a bitch Evie has been" Chad suggested. "Make sure to tell her that she's cheating in her classes and is a gold digging whore. She's only here to get a prince to marry her and then kill him off when she's queen."

"That does sound like her" Natalie frowned. Chad smiled internally. If she brought up that to her mom she'd sound ridiculous. Everyone knew Evie was dating a dwarf, and one of the poorest too. If Tyler decided to talk to his mom too he'd win any argument against his sister.

"I expect them out of Auradon and dead" Chad snarled. "So do your job and the charmings will be happy." He left the room without looking back. Mentioning his family might just push her to use what he suggested. A charming was a powerful ally.

* * *

Remeber please review. Ill be on vacation for two weeks starting on the 23rd so I'll try to post some for my stories before than. I may be able to type on the trip but since it's only me my brother and my dad going I'm assuming we will be spending most of our time on a mountain and I wont have much time in front of a screen.


End file.
